Lunar Eclipse
by Invader Sah
Summary: There were four powers; above the mammals, the humans, the gods; whose very powers would destroy all before them, if not for each other there to prevent such an event from occurring. MarikxBakura, YamixYugi, RyouxMalik, KaibaxJoey ON HIATUS
1. Prolouge

_And time for another psycoshipping fan fiction. xD; Sorry, I know I already have one going, but I was inspired to do this after a conversation between me and my friends, and I REALLY like the idea. Hopefully this one will be updated often. It's multiple chapters, I have no idea how long it will be, nor the actual plot. I'm just...typing. Yeah._

Okay, so this page is a prologue to explain the plot, but here's the basic summary: There's four entities above everyone - mortals, immortals, even gods. No one is allowed to speak to these four without their permission. There's Marik, who's basically the sun and the day, Bakura who's the moon and the night, Yami who's the dusk, and Yugi who's the dawn.

Pairings are: MarikxBakura, YamixYugi, RyouxMalik, and maybe KaibaxJoey if I can figure out how to get them involved

Rating may be changed, I have NO idea what's gonna happen. 

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Which is MINE! Hands off the plot! KSSSH!!! Yugioh is copyright to Japanese people, or English people, or Dan Green. Uhm. Maybe. No. Not really. Sh! Shut up! Don't tell me to.!..Uhm..yes...on with the prologue!**  


* * *

It was an unspoken law – both figuratively and literally. All creatures, both mortal and not, knew, understood, and respected the law. No one ever spoke of it simply because to do so would seem like a contradiction to the entire thing in the first place.

There were four powers; above the mammals, the humans, the gods; whose very powers would destroy all before them, if not for each other there to prevent such an event from occurring.

Marik, the sun, the fire, the heat and the warmth of the day; a proud creature those who had laid eyes upon him knew well, one who's eyes glowed with an inner flame that threatened to erupt and consume anyone who dared come near him. Though the rule prevented anyone from knowing him personally, the rare glimpses of his form were enough to set the blood boiling. To most the constant threat of being devoured in flames was dulled by the sheering heat of the other's gaze, the way Marik's eyes could hold you and make you feel as if you're entire body was being enveloped. There was no denying he was attractive, alluring, but a fatal sort of promise was all to be found in hounding him, so most simply bit back the desire and turned a blind eye.

Bakura was the opposite. He was the moon, the cold, the ice and the chill of night. Where Marik was proud, he was simply conniving and arrogant; one who's presence frosted the very earth beneath him. As such with Marik his true inner core was unknown, but the outside told everything one needed to know. Eyes as cold and calculating as the night, his form glistened with an unnatural glow, a seductive encouragement to come close so he could envelope you in the ice. He lacked the fiery heat of the sun's gaze, but the intensity of his gaze was no less consuming, able to lull you into a glazed sort of passion, only to be grasped in the icy grip of his world. As with the sun it was a tempting offer, to die if just for the chance to touch the teasing form of the entity, but common sense kept most in their place.

Yami and Yugi, the last of the four, both sat between the two, offering the missing smoothness that was otherwise lacking when simply Marik and Bakura existed. Yami was the dusk, colder then the day, but without the freezing exterior of the night. Though he seemed cold and controlled in his own right, there was a softer edge to him, not as sharp and brittle as Bakura had. Yugi was the dawn, warm and glowing. As with Yami, Yugi was hotter then night, but not quite the sheering heat that came with day. Not as alluring as the sun nor the moon, Yami was still far from unattractive, but just as wisely left alone. Where as Yugi was simply beautiful, glowing with the warm aura of the sun yet dulled by the chill of the moon so as not to be quite so consuming.

These were the four rulers of the world, who's powers were only rivalled by each other's, and by no other. And by them and for them, a rule was made for all to follow.

The rule was a simple one – speak not to the four that create the cycle of life. It was a rule heavily impressed on everyone - to plants, to mammals, and to even the gods above. Only the four could choose who they conversed with, and who conversed with them; anyone who dared to speak to one without first being spoken to would suffer at the hands of the one they conversed with, without any aid or pity from the rest of the world. Mortals and immortals alike followed the same rule, for at the hands of any of the four, there was no such thing an immortal. More then one god had faced the end of their existence when they became arrogant and overstepped the line, but with time understanding had settled in that everyone, when faced against the four entities of power, were weak and helpless and completely at their mercy.

As it was, those privileged to converse with any of the four was very limited.

Marik spoke to no one. Often he could be heard whispering to his self, to his reflection, but those who mistook the sound for him speaking to them suffered terribly for their mistake. As with the fire he represented, Marik was best left alone to his own devices, for those who got to close would find themselves enveloped and burned.

Bakura only spoke to the stars. As he and them shared the same sky, he found it more pleasant to put them at ease with conversation then to spend his time watching them cower from him. Despite his attempts most chose to remain quiet, apart from two who attached themselves devotedly to the moon.

Ryou and Malik were newer stars, both created in the same expanse of time, so both feeling a shared connection to each other. So thus when Bakura had first spoken to them, and Ryou had responded with utter enthusiasm, Malik had naturally copied the action.

Yami spoke to no one but Yugi, and those close to Yugi. Though many creatures found the bond between Dusk and Dawn a strange one, no one dared challenge the relationship. Those who did find the courage to raise an outcry were quickly silenced by Yami, who simply lacked the patience to deal with those who challenged him.

Yugi spoke to anyone who showed the desire to speak with him. Bright and cheerful he befriended everyone – from flowers, to fish, to reptiles, to animals, to humans, and sometimes even to gods. Even those who grew brave and offered a snipe at his expense were rewarded with a smile, though such actions were frowned upon and best left untried, simply because where Yugi was unaffected, Yami felt no problems in punishing those insolent.

Outside these, there was little to no contact between the four and the rest of the world. Among themselves, only the dusk and dawn communicated to each other. The moon treated them both with equal contempt, despite the dawn's attempt to befriend him. Only on rare occasions did the moon and dusk converse, and such moments were stiff and with a tense sort of politeness.

And no one spoke to the sun, and in return he spoke to no one. However, that is not to say the other went unnoticed. Quite the contrary – the moon was taken by the sun. One might call it infatuation, if not for fear of losing one's tongue at such an assumption.

Bakura was enraptured by the sheering heat that both surrounded and filled Marik, found the way he consumed all who defied him breathtaking and passionate. So whenever Dawn or Dusk had their time with the world, the moon would watch the sun from afar, praising him with his eyes, memorizing him.

If the sun noticed the other's gaze he never showed it, remaining quite contently in his own world and the sound of his own voice the only companion he had and the only one he wanted.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1 should hopefully be coming soon! ^^;  
R&R please?_


	2. The Moon And Stars

_Chapter 1, wooh. This was actually already half finished by the time I got the prologue up, cuz I typed both of them at school. ^^ For the record, the story will mostly be following Bakura. He's the main character. May switch if I want to show a characters personal view on it, but mostly it'll follow the Moon._

**Disclaimer: Plot's mine, nothing else. I may no profit. Unless one day I decide to make a series with a plot like this, only with my own characters. But for now, just plot is mine

* * *

**Moonlight streamed across the earth, caressing the slumbering creatures of the world with an icy chill; the shivers that welcomed the touch only further satisfied the night and it continued it's journey, not happy until a faint glaze of frost settled upon the grass. Even then it continued to slither onwards, not stopping until all creatures foolish enough to sleep alone were quivering in their sleep, and the breath that escaped the mouths of all to appear in the frosty air.

Pleased with his work Bakura reclined on the grassy hill he sat upon, legs folded beneath him as he surveyed the effects of his rule. Usually nights were warmer then this during the summer, but he was in a particularly sour mood, and as such the rest of the world suffered for it.

"Bakura! Lord Bakura!" A bright, bubbly voice called out to him and despite himself the moon grinned, tilting his head back so his pale blue bangs no longer shielded his eyes, spotting the small forms darting towards him.

"Hello there little star." Bakura crooned in response as the glittering creature hovered in front of him.

Often the moon had found himself wondering over the likeness between him and the other. Both shared the same mane of blue hair, though his was respectfully much sharper and wilder, frozen into horn like curves by the cold he preferred to surround himself in. Their eyes were the same strange combination of red and brown, though where Bakura's red sank deep and was more pronounced, the brown of Ryou's shone through clearly.

As well, where Bakura preferred to dress himself in tight garb of various blues and silvers, the other boy wore the traditional yellow arrays that all stars shared; and while Bakura could take flight by a simple thought alone with no need of assistance, young Ryou required the aid of the shimmering golden wings flapping erratically from between his shoulders blades.

Flushing with delight at the nickname Ryou landed gracefully on the ground, giving a low bow to the mighty being. It was only then that Bakura acknowledged the other accompanying his look alike.

Another star, but quite a sharp contrast to his friend, Malik was an unpleasant reminder of the thing Bakura had recently chilled the world to distract himself from. Pale blond hair fell smoothly down to his shoulders, the same colour as the hair of the annoyance. Not only that, but the star also shared the same, grayish-purple eyes, sparked with an equal defiance, and the same sharp tenseness to the shoulders of one far to proud for their own good.

However, on small difference was enough to give the moon at least a small satisfaction; knowing his place far to well Malik had also set upon the grass and lowered into the required bow, showing his own respect to the other entity.

Nodding in acknowledgment Bakura returned his attention to Ryou, amused to find the star still lowered in the bow. "Raise, little star. I thought I'd have trained you from that habit by now." He teased, watching with a grin as the other's ears turned an interesting shade of red out of embarrassment as he obediently lifted himself into a much more flattering stand.

"Sorry, Lord Bakura." Ryou began but Bakura waved it off with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah – all stars trained from birth to bow before my might. Flattering, I assure you, but highly unnecessary." Somewhere during his speech Malik had also risen from his bow, though with a slight more apprehension since the moon hadn't told him directly that he didn't have to pay his own respects.

However, Bakura raised no complaints, so Malik allowed himself to relax. "So, what brings you two to me this lovely night?" Bakura questioned as he spread out his palm, absently creating glistening ice crystals on his fingertips, watching with slight interest as ice patterns spread along his palms, along the veins.

Hesitation was his response and he rolled his eyes, shaking his hand to remove the ice in one clear swoop, where it sprinkled to the earth harmlessly. "Okay, none of that. My questions aren't traps, you two both know that. Say what you want, I promise not to turn you into ice statues or whatever else your uppers tell you I'll do."

Looking mortified that he had upset the other, Ryou made as though to drop into another bow, only to be halted by Malik's hand and receive a slightly exasperated look. "He's annoyed with us for being to respectful, Ryou, I doubt _bowing_ is going to make him feel any better." He scolded, and was rewarded with a grin from Bakura.

"Well said, little star. Now, are you going to answer my question..?" There was no real threat to his words, but both of the stars knew better then to tempt him and end up putting him in a worse mood then he obviously already was.

"We just…noticed it was a rather cold night for summer…" Ryou finally murmured, flinching slightly at the loud snort that came from Bakura at the words. However, he bit his tongue against the apology, knowing that him apologizing tended to only aggravate the moon more.

Dropping onto his back and folding his arms behind his head Bakura made a face at the sky, a rather immature move that was common for the moon, as if he was trying to annoy whoever was the current cause for his agitation.

"I tried to start a conversation with _him_ again."

At that both the star's mouths formed into small "o's" of understanding, knowing all to well exactly who _he_ was. The same person _he_ had been yesterday, and the night before that, and the night several weeks earlier. _He_ was the common center of Bakura's unhappiness, and had been the cause of more then one ice cold night.

Deciding that he could do so without causing offence Malik settled down on the grass, tugging Ryou down beside him; Bakura's lack of response to the action confirmed his theory, so Malik continued on with the conversation. "I assume _he_ is still refusing to acknowledge your conversations?"

"Naturally." Biting down hard on his thumb with a small growl that caused both stars to flinch, Bakura chewed on the skin in an attempt to ease his frustrations. Only after the sharp tang of blood alerted him to the fact he had broken through did he remove the now slightly swollen appendage, watching with the same vague interest he had shown to his ice creations as the crimson liquid oozed from the wound.

Seemingly oblivious to the concerned look he received from the stars at the action he quickly dragged his tongue along his thumb, watching with a slightly narrowed eye - obediently the wound sealed shut. Satisfied, he returned to chewing on it. "Bastard won't even _look_ at me. Well, _he_ does. At first. Sort of a 'what do _you_ want?' look, then just completely ignores if I don't exist. Fucker." Hissing in sheer agitation he removed his thumb to glower at the swirling stars above him; obviously some must have spotted him even from all the way up there, because they all scattered.

Only slightly amused by that the moon pushed himself into a sitting position, brushing off nonexistent dirt from his pants. "I swear, one day I'll just punch the prick in the face. See how _he_ likes that." Smirking darkly he closed his eyes, imagining slamming his fist into that arrogant face. Grabbing _his_ hair. Shoving _him_ onto the ground and - WOAH!

Releasing a startled sort of yelp his eyes snapped open, causing his two companions to start into standing positions, gazing at the moon in bewildered fright, obviously under the impression he had snapped and was about to attack someone. Which had actually been the original plan, up until his mind had decided to take a sharp u-turn into unwanted territories.

Not that they were _new_ thoughts, of course. Far from it. There had been no attempts on his part not to think about throwing the other down and having his way with_ him_, but honestly, couldn't he put those thoughts off long enough to think about kicking _his_ ass!? Obviously not. Because even now he thinking about how much of a shame it would be to have to damage said ass, considering it was very _pretty_.

Shaking his head sharply the moon sighed, flashing the two skittish ones an amused grin. "Calm down, little stars. I'm not going to attack you - I was just thinking." He soothed, running a hand through his hair and arching his back in a graceful stretch. Hesitant at first, Ryou and Malik finally settled back down, watching the entity cautiously. After all, they knew Bakura could be spontaneous.

"Uhm..Lord Bakura..?" Malik spoke up softly, tilting his head to the side as he gazed at the other warily, unsure if he was overstepping boundaries with what he wanted to ask. At the others encouraging nod, however, he decided that even if he was it was to late to reconsider, because Bakura _hated_ people who didn't finish what they started. "I was just wondering...why don't you go to visit _him_ right now?"

A startled silence. Blinking at the blond star in confusion the moon leaned back just slightly, a small frown starting to worm his way onto his face. See _him_ now? But it was night. Which meant Bakura was supposed to be here, doing his duty, not out being ignored by some prick with a stick stuck so far up _his_ ass you could see it when_ he _opened_ his_ mouth. Pause. Well, obviously, his mind wasn't doing well right now. After all, _he_ never opened his mouth when Bakura was around. Which was the whole problem.

"Because..." Because what though? Now that he thought about it, hey, why not? Everyone was asleep - save for the stars, and probably the Dawn and Dusk, but those two never slept when both of them had spare time.

Giving a sharp nod he rose to his feet, smirking widely as he tilted his head to the side. "Good idea, little star." He stated, ruffling Malik's hair as he passed, ignoring the disgruntled sound that he was rewarded for his effort. "You two go do whatever stars do when not conversing with the almighty moon. I'm going for a visit." Flashing the two a smirk he disappeared from view.

The two glanced uneasily at each other, then obediently unfurled their wings and took to the air.

* * *

_R&R_


	3. Doing All The Talking

_Chapter 2! However, first, I'd like to add in a couple points for clarification, to answer some questions that will probably come up._

_1. Marik never talks when Bakura's around - he grunts, growls, snarls, hisses, but never actually talks to him. He talks when Bakura's not around, but the second Bakura's within hearing range, he clams up. And for those wondering, he won't be talking to Bakura for a __long__ time. I know exactly what point in time Marik will first talk to him, and it won't be for a while yet. _

_2. Marik has a robe made entirely out of fire. It only comes into life when it's time for him to take over, otherwise it's invisible. _

_If anyone has any questions, ask, and I'll address them next chapter. I'm here to please you all, so by all means, let me ;3 Also, I'm doing these without a beta, so if you happen to notice any spelling or grammer errors, tell me XD I'll thank you next chapter, and correct it. _

**Disclaimer: Please read Prologue and Chapter 1. They'll tell you everything you need to know

* * *

**"Wakey wakey~"

Greyed purple eyes snapped open with a low snarl, glaring out from beneath the curtain of blond hair that half concealed his face, glowering through the strands at the speaker sitting before him. It was a rather intimidating stare despite the dog-like curl the other was currently in, which could have been considered cute if not for the pearly white fangs bared in a very unpleasant growl.

However, Bakura wasn't at all intimidated, more then used to the less then pleasant welcome by now. After all, it was pretty much the exact same one he got every single time. So he merely grinned in response, batting his eyelashes at the agitated male laying in front of him.

"Good morning...Uhm...Night, I suppose, my dear delightful Sun." The moon chirped, flashing the other his own helping of white fangs, though set in a much more happy smirk then the current scowl he was receiving.

As he expected, the only response he was given was a loud snort, an annoyed 'YOU again?' glare, and then the other simply shifted, curling around without actually rising so his back was to him.

Sticking his tongue out at the grumpy creature Bakura crossed his legs, bracing his elbows on his knees so he could then use his hands to support his chin. "Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Pause. Well, technically he was _the_ ray of sunshine. Actually, he was the Sun itself, but that really was besides the point.

Calmly one hand was lifted, and Bakura found himself the receiver of an inappropriate hand gesture involving one finger. Crinkling his forehead at the appendage, the moon simply gazed at it for a moment as if trying to conceive the meaning behind it, then calmly reached over to grab it between his own fingers.

Seconds later a piercing shriek sent several previously sleeping creatures into a state of panic, and Bakura found himself trying rather unsuccessfully to pry his fingers from the razor sharp fangs now imbedded in their flesh. "Fuck! That's some grip you-OW! Oi! Okay okay, no more touching, now release my limbs!" He snapped, scowling at the arrogant sneer he received before he was allowed to retrieve his now bloody fingers.

Tables now turned, Bakura found himself thrust into the unpleasant state of mind, while the still stubbornly mute blond seemed more then self satisfied with his victory. Desperately he wanted to give the other a sharp kick in the face, but that would only result in a brawl and the fiery other avoiding him even more then he already did.

So instead he let him have his victory, instead giving a small shake of his hand; instantly the wounds were nothing more then a memory, the only sign they had ever existed falling to the blood staining the tips. "No need to bite my fingers off, Marik, you could have just _said_ you didn't want to be touched." Bakura muttered, and the Sun merely rolled his eyes as if to say 'you're a moron', then calmly turned away, head dropping back to the ground as he returned to sleep.

Or tried to, since, though slightly ruffled, Bakura had no intentions of allowing himself to be ignored. "It's very rude to not look at someone when they're talking to you. Even more rude not to _respond_ when someone is talking to you." He chided softly, receiving a small grunt, as if the sun was steadily losing the desire to continue this event and was simply choosing to tune him out completely.

How nice. Opening his mouth, Bakura found whatever he had been about to say rendered moot when Marik decided he obviously wasn't going to get any sleep and moved.

Absolutely dumbfounded, any and all smart-ass comments were throttled before they even had a chance to escape his throat, Bakura simply gaped as the sun pressed his upper half to the ground and raised his lower half in a full out tiger stretch, mouth opening to reveal fangs still flecked with the moon's blood as the other released a loud yawn that ended in several small sparks of fire.

In that instant, the moon was reminded exactly _why_ he was going through all this trouble, and just how utterly and completely _gorgeous_ the sun truly was.

Then with a small fwump Marik proceeded to ruin the moment completely by dropping heavily onto his stomach, arms sprawled out in front of him, chin smacking the ground with a dull thud and hair swaying rather violently at the sudden movement of utter listlessness.

Snapped out of his revere at the action, Bakura blinked. At that moment, the only thing that processed in his mind was a dumbfounded, _Wow_.

Purple eyes slit open, glancing at the speechless moon in lazy sort of way, holding his gaze for a couple moments before the sun tilted his head away to look to the sky. Shaking his head, Bakura followed his gaze a little shakily, spotting the glimmering sheers of Dawn's work beginning to spread across the sky. Oh. Fuck. Was night over already? That sure had gone fast...Though it did explain why Marik had decided to join the world of the living.

Sure enough, the blond braced his palms against the ground and slid to his feet, completely and utterly ignoring Bakura whom was still on the ground. Spreading his hands out slightly Marik tilted his head back, closing his eyes with a small rumble.

A startled squawk escaped Bakura as, with a tremendous roar, the recently absent fire cloak erupted into life, wrapping around Marik's form and lighting up the area in an explosion of light. Intense heat sheared around the moon and his mouth clamped shut, eyes closing tightly as flames licked at his skin, tensing himself for the burn.

However, moments later the world swirled back into a much more acceptable temperature and Bakura cracked his eyes open to find purple ones watching him, eyebrows raised as if to ask 'what are you doing?'. Simply gazing at the sun, Bakura had absolutely no response to offer, so after a moment Marik merely rolled his eyes, then spun on his heel and sauntered away, fire dancing behind him.

With a shaky gasp Bakura collapsed onto his back. So _that_ was why he never spoke to Marik during the night. Being around the sun when morning came was probably not the best, and definitely not the safest idea the moon had ever had. Well, it hadn't been _his_ idea, actually, so much as a certain stars. And said star was going to get a rather filthy glower the next time they met.

Closing his eyes the moon simply heaved a sigh, sprawling out on his back. He could feel the cold of night fading to welcome the warmth of day, and it felt rather nice actually. Absently he allowed himself to wonder if this is what it would feel like if Marik touched him.

Tongue was promptly stuck out at the sky. Bad sappy, angsty thoughts, go curl up and die thank you very much. Cracking one eye open Bakura tilted his head back, spotting in the distance the faint form of the sun perched on top a rather precarious cliff.

Grinning to himself he closed his eye again. Might as well wait here - Marik would have an unpleasant surprise when he returned. And he would, because this was where he always came back too.

So rolling onto his side, the moon allowed the pleasant warmth of the sun to wash over him, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_R&R. Sorry if 'Kura seems a bit OOC at times. It's an AU, so they're bound to be a little different then the show. _


	4. Waking With The Sun

_Wooooh! This chapter has a lot in it xD Foreshadowing, Bakura torture, and the introduction of the Dusk and Dawn! What more could a girl/boy/yaoifan want?...except porn but SH that comes later! Yes. Not saying much, cuz I'm sure you don't want to listen to me ramble_

**Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters x:

* * *

**_"Smile, my dear moon." A low, sadistic voice purred, sending horrible, unpleasant shudders through his form at the almost seductive croon, trying to flinch away from the speaker in disgust only to find himself immobile._

_Blackness swirled around them, shielding the speaker from his view - or maybe his eyes weren't open, it was hard to tell. His entire body was numb, wether from cold or a drug or something else entirely, but either way he found himself incapable of movement. Chest stung with every breath, the faintest, metallic taste of blood raising in the back of his throat. His head spun, leaving him feeling dizzy and sick. _

_Suddenly an ice cold hand brushed his cheek and he tried to jerk back, tried to pull away, couldn't. Panic roared in his ear, deafening him to the world around him, above him, beneath him. Lips brushed his ear but only the pressure alerted him to the fact, unable to actually feel the warmth or the cold from the touch. Whispers he couldn't hear tempted him, disgust broiled in his belly._

_Get away from me! He desperately tried to shriek, couldn't. Helpless, completely at the mercy of the other..._

_And then the world erupted. Suddenly he was screaming, entire body enveloped in the raging inferno roaring around them, the heat more intense then anything it had ever felt. Feeling came rushing back, and there was other people screaming but he had no idea who, lost in his own terror and pain but once he thought about it wasn't hurting at all, flames licked at him but they almost seemed to caress, not burn, and then his vision refocused just in time to see a glimpse of rage filled purple, and then he was drowning and the flames were consuming him...!_

Bakura woke up with a violent jerk, mouth open in a silent scream. Sides heaving in panic he curled inwards on himself, eyes clenching closed tightly, body shimmering with sweat as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. Slowly his world began to stabilize, slowing back into focus.

The first thing his senses picked up on was the faint, quiet sound of someone breathing. Stiffening the moon tensed as his mind finally recognized a soft weight pressing against his back, blood working on high alert, adrenaline still pulsating through him from his dream. Or was it a nightmare?

Carefully, so as to try and not alert the possible threat to his wakefulness, Bakura eased himself up onto one elbow, just enough leverage to glance warily over his shoulder. Instantly all the fight rushed out of him with the speed of a waterfall.

Curled up beside him - obviously unhappy with someone taking _his_ spot, and thus grudgingly deciding to share it instead of locating another one - was Marik, eyes closed and mouth opened in a deep sleep, obviously completely undisturbed by Bakura's outburst. Instantly the moon felt stupid; even if it _hadn't_ been the sun, what could have happened!? 'Possible threat'? What or who could possibly be a threat to him!? Stupid dreams, screwing up his mind. No one could hurt him. Well, minus the current slumbering blond, so his caution had certainty been a good thing, but still, it left him feeling agitated for letting the stupid dream get to him.

Wait, if Marik was here...Shit! Glancing sharply at the sky, Bakura saw the tell-tale signs of purplish blue mixing with reddish orange, meaning the day had ended and Dusk was trying to keep things going until the bloody Moon got around to doing his job. Still a little sluggish from the unpleasant dream that had quickly given way to a much more pleasant wakefulness - the sun was SLEEPING BESIDE HIM, a fact that was taking a bit to fully sink in - Bakura absently decided Yami could hold out a while longer. Who cared if dusk ran a little bit over? Who was going to challenge him on it, really?

Tearing his gaze away from the sky to instead refocus on the optimistic view of the sun's close quarters, Bakura tried to remain as still as possible, not wanting to press his good fortune and pull Marik into consciousness; that probably wouldn't end well. Sure, the sun had slept beside him willingly enough, but by the slight furrowing of his forehead, Bakura had a fairly good idea it wasn't exactly a decision he was all to pleased with.

Despite this, however, it was utterly impossible for the moon to fight off the giddy grin worming it's way across his face. After all, this had been the closest he'd ever been to the enigmatic other, and if he went about this carefully enough he might even be able to get out of it with all his limbs intact.

Breath catching in his throat, Bakura tensed slightly as Marik suddenly shifted in his sleep - however, obviously the blond had no intentions of waking without intervention, because he simply curled up tighter and then fell back into motionlessness. Releasing the air through his nose in a relieved sigh, Bakura allowed himself to bask in the almost peaceful presence of the one who had held his attention for so long, feeling absolutely no desire to wake the other up.

This was nice.

"Lord Bakura!" A loud, usually welcome but suddenly very _unwanted_ voice jerked Bakura into focus, and he groaned loudly as he spotted the flashes of light darting towards him at rapid speed. Shit shit shit! As Ryou and Malik came into view, the moon made to tell them to shut the fuck up; only to be spared the effort when, upon spotting him and his current predicament, both jerked to a halt and gaped.

His relief was short lived, because their surprise faded quite rapidly into fear. Which could only mean...

A low growl rumbled through his body and, flinching in an 'oh fuck' sort of way, Bakura slowly craned his neck to meet annoyed and _very_ unhappy-to-see-him eyes. Fuck.

Smiling weakly, the moon cleared his throat, desperately biting back the urge to bolt - not only did he have an image to keep, running might only anger the sun more. All equal strengths aside, in a full out fight the moon was at a heavy disadvantage, in the way he really did _not_ humour the idea of damaging the other's very appealing body. Which would make it an one-sided fight, and a very unfair one at that. "Morning."

As expected, his response came in the form of narrowing purple and lips curling back to reveal ivory fangs. Much to Bakura's dismay, said fangs still had the slightest flecks of his own blood from their yesterday meeting.

That was the only warning he received before, with a loud snarl that sent everything within hearing range into a flurry of panic, the sun was upon him.

Yelling in terror the two stars scrambled backwards, watching in shock as the moon smacked harshly against the ground, cursing violently as he fought off the rageful sun to the best of his ability without actually inflicting any damage. Which was really _hard_, considering Marik seemed to have full intentions on decapitating him, so peace was not quick in coming.

Pain was something quite new to Bakura - his position, his power, his mere existence, meant no one tried or was capable of hurting him. So when razor sharp claws sank in his shoulder, the unfamiliar blinding _burn_, much to his utter mortification, drew a shrill shriek from his form.

And then suddenly Marik was yanked off him, and a short yelp announced the blond had been momentarily put out of commission. However, the moon had no time to find relief, because the next instant he was jerked to his feet.

Only to be down again when a fist slammed into his face and he smacked the ground, blinking dazedly up at the menacing form looming over him.

Slowly his panic-filled mind began to ease down, his vision cleared, and Bakura found himself gazing up at the very, _very_ unhappy form of one Yami.

"_That's_ for making me stay out longer and waste time that could be better spent with Yugi!" The dusk snapped, hands fisted on his hips, foot tapping the ground in a very agitated manner.

Groaning Bakura let his head fall back, hitting the ground with a dull thud. "Us above, Yami, was that necessary?" He grumbled, pressing a hand beneath his nose, miffed when a warm stickiness coated his skin. He was bleeding. Well, pouring was a more appropriate term, but either way, damn Yami packed a punch when he was pissy.

"Yes, yes it was. And don't you get started!" Yami added sharply, interrupting the rumbling snarl coming from one very unhappy Sun. Startled by the snap the growl died in Marik's throat and he simply blinked at the aggravated male.

Usually a fight like this didn't occur between them. Simply due to power levels being exactly the same, fighting between the four was pointless and only ended in both participants being worn out and nursing equal wounds, so it was better for all of them to avoid it altogether. However, at the moment, the Moon and Sun were both at a very clear disadvantage. After all, it was the Dusk and Dawn's _duties_ to ensure stability among the four entities; so when Marik and Bakura did clash, naturally the Dusk was granted a slight power boost to return them all to equal levels of neutrality.

Same went for the Dawn, but Yugi was far to gentle to ever fight. But despite that, he did a very good job at putting them all at peace. Speaking of whom..."Is everyone feeling a little calmer now?" Yugi asked softly as he glided gracefully into the area, soft smile doing as it did best, and soothing the tension currently brimming in the air.

Grumbling was the only response Marik gave, Bakura simply shooting the dawn a rather unpleasant look as he willed the blood to stop flowing - as expected his nose instantly fixed - while Yami seemed to completely lose all fight, grinning warmly at the smaller one. "I certainly am, my little Dawn."

Trying not to grimace and let his jealousy show at the obvious connection between the two that, grudgingly, he wished to have with the currently pouting Sun, Bakura merely rolled his eyes and rose to his feet. Making a show of brushing himself off he said nothing as he turned his back on them and stalked off, Malik and Ryou glancing at each other uneasily before following after him.

* * *

_Pleeease R&R. I don't mean to sound like a beggar, but really, reviews encourage me. When I get reviews it lets me know people are interested, and that encourages me. Sure, Story Watching is all well and good, but reviews actually show on my story, so I can see the numbers every time I come on and it reminds me. Story Watching I only get when it reaches my mailbox, and then it's gone. So please review._

_Even if it's just 'Write more' x: I don't need a paragraph. Just something to remind me 'fuck, people waiting, shit must write ARGH HAND CRAMP! D:!' .....XD!  
_


	5. Under The Sun's Gaze

_Next Chapter! ^^ See, review's do encourage me. Up so soon do to people letting me know they're interested. This chapter is a sort of...well, I dunno. I want to show that Marik's not a total spaz, and he can be a bit of a mute softy/creepy stalker when he wants to be...Uhm. Yes. Next chapter I think I'll introduce Joey. I've figured out how to work him in. So, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I know where you live. Veiw previous chapters

* * *

**"Are you two DAFT!?" The roar rippled through the land, causing all the creatures not yet dead from all the terror-induced panic as of late to cringe and cower in the darkest corners they could find. Rarely did _that_ particular voice raise out in anger, and none fancied to imagine the fate of the aforementioned daft duo who were no doubt completely at the mercy of the angered one.

Shying away as best he could with a tree pressed to his back Ryou bowed his head, shaking beneath the chilling gaze of the moon, who had deemed now the appropriate time to punish the stars who, in their foolishness, had placed him at the mercy of another. Faintly he could detect the terrified whimpers of the blond cringing alongside him and Ryou clenched his eyes tightly.

"You both _know_ better then to come charging into the SUN'S TERRITORY screaming bloody murder!" Bakura raged, storming back and forth, temperature swaying dangerously low to the point the stars felt their lungs begin to burn with every chilling breath. "Do you have _any_ idea what he could have _done_!?" Then, the true concern for all his anger, "If I hadn't been there to attract his anger, YOU BOTH WOULD BE DEAD!"

More startled then frightened by this exclamation Ryou's eyes snapped open, daring to glance into the moon's face. That's when he saw, beneath the frustration and obviously damaged pride, the fear at how close them, _not_ Bakura, _them_, had come to death. Instantly the panic was gone, replaced by guilt when he realized how much the thought horrified the stressed blue haired entity.

"Master Bakura..." Malik was the first to speak, biting his lip and looking positively shamefaced. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to...you were just gone so long, we got worried...We're very, very sorry." He whispered, voice shaking slightly.

Breathing harshly Bakura jerked his hands shakily through his hair, eyes clenching closed as he tried to force down the burning sensation that hadn't left since the first moment the two stars had appeared and caused the chaos. It was unlike him to feel this way; fear was a bitter taste and not one he approved of.

After all, no one could threaten him, and by association, no one threatened the stars. But Marik was _different_. Marik was at equal strength with him but ran on a much lower level of sanity, making him perhaps more dangerous then the moon could ever hope to be. Bakura thought; he planned, he considered each situation carefully and with precision before carrying it out.

The Sun didn't think, he didn't contemplate, he just did, so if he had gone for the stars...Bakura would have been left behind and his reaction would have come far to late. Of course bringing them back would have been no problem on his part, but he could only imagine death wasn't a pleasant thing to experience, and it was something he never wanted the closest things he had to friends to go through. It wouldn't be permanent, however he knew it would be a black memory for the rest of their lives.

Sighing loudly he allowed himself to sink to the floor, the ground obediently softening itself so when he landed it was as gentle as falling onto a bed. Gazing at the still quite frightened stars the moon gave a shake of his head and reached one hand out to them.

The gesture was instantly recognized and the shivers eased. Though Malik and Ryou remained a tad tense and un eased, they obediently lowered themselves to his level, sitting so close their shoulders touched; which wasn't an unusual thing, so Bakura took it as a good sign.

"I didn't mean to lose my temper. I know neither of you meant for...that to happen. I guess it's been bound to occur sooner or later." He admitted grudgingly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "My fault for constantly pestering him. Chances are he's been plotting his attack for a long time now."

The humour was obvious and well-received, if the soft chuckles and more relaxed smiles were anything to go by. After that the atmosphere seemed to settle back into familiarity, with Malik and Ryou rambling on to one another about what they were going to do.

Content to tune it out - after all, they couldn't get upset with him because that was a dangerous cliff not even they would dare to tread - Bakura allowed himself to examine the world around him.

Most of the nocturnal creatures were creeping warily out of their holes since most of the shouting and sharp tension between the four entities seemed to have smoothed out, leading them to believe perhaps now was a safe time to return to their nightly activities. As quick to disregard them as he was to notice him the moon let his mind wander elsewhere. As expected Malik had noticed his lack of interest, but also as expected he said nothing of it.

Still knew his place, the little star did. Good; just because he enjoyed their company didn't mean he was going to let them get snooty with him.

Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye and Bakura turned his head; and promptly froze, breath catching in his throat.

Deep, greyed purple eyes watched him from a ways away, yellow hair billowing in the cool night air. Marik was perched upon a hilltop some good distance away, but surely he was aware of the fact that the moon could see him no matter how far he was. Or maybe he knew, and simply didn't care.

Throat suddenly unexplainably dry Bakura met the blond's eyes, a tad concerned that perhaps he was interested in continuing what had started earlier. However, despite his wariness, the moon was unable to find any _haughtiness_ in the other's gaze. Honestly, the sun seemed content to just be watching him. Which was perhaps more unnerving then the thought that he meant harm.

Finding himself momentarily entranced he enjoyed the chance to examine the other, since it seemed a safe time to do so. Even at night and without his cape, the sun seemed to glow with a constant fire, perhaps intensified by the almost fiery style his hair fell in. Unlike most of the time, however, tonight it didn't seem like the heat was threatening to consume him.

Instead Marik's gaze was actually nice, completely unthreatening, soothing, almost..._protective_?

Startled by his own thoughts Bakura blinked, shaking his head. He really was becoming delusional, wasn't he? The sun, protective of him? Hah! What an absurd though. Marik hated him. Well, maybe not him particularly as everyone in general, but still, the blond made it quite obvious he felt absolutely no pleasant thoughts towards him.

Obviously that punch to the face had given him a concussion. Pulling a face at the thought and sour memory the moon refocused his attention on the situation at hand. Meaning the Sun's rather intent stare.

Licking his lips and glancing at the stars to see if they noticed - they hadn't - the moon flickered back over to watch the blond. Slowly Bakura rose one eyebrow, silently questioning the blond's motives and purpose. Of course he didn't expect any sort of response and was not disappointed. The blond didn't answer, his expression didn't change, but he didn't look away either.

Though confused by the other's stare, Bakura chose to let it be. After all, there was no sense of danger coming from Marik, so what was the harm in him being there?

Working up the nerves to grant the other with the faintest grin, which also as expected was unreturned, Bakura turned away to focus on the conversation occurring between the two stars before him, and did his best to ignore the pleasant tingle that accompanied the sun's gaze.

* * *

_As always, R&R to encourage me for more! ^^_


	6. Northern Lights and Mist

_Aren't I just so creative with these titles? XD Mm. Yes, first off, I'd like to apologize. D: No Marik or Bakura in this chapter, people! I needed to introduce Joey and Kaiba, and since they don't generally get along with the Moon, and the Sun doesn't get along with anyone, I had to use Yugi and Yami. So, a bit of a look into the Dusk and Dawn, as well as the introduction of two new characters_

**Disclaimer: PFFFT!

* * *

**Heaving a content sigh the small male collapsed onto his front, ground instantly warping beneath him, catching him gently so no damage was inflicted to his form. Smiling cheerfully he reached out to take a flower delicately between his fingers, not pulling it out, simply stroking it with utter adoration, watching with bright interest as the plant quivered in it's very roots, obviously ecstatic to feel his touch.

Grinning he released the stalk and retracted his hand, instead folding his arms beneath his body as he gazed around the darkness of the world around him. Still a good hour or so until duty called - odd, where was Dusk right now? Perhaps he was off soothing the bristled pride of the Sun.

A soft giggle escaped his throat at this thought and he rolled onto his back, arms eagle-spreading on either side of him.

"Master Yugi!" A loud, booming, and always very welcome voice reached his ears and he lurched into a sitting position with a small laugh, eyes roaming the world around him in search of...ah, there!

Dancing, swirling rainbow lights came billowing towards him and the Dawn rose to his feet, gliding over the ground to intercept the one approaching him, eyes glowing as the blond came into view. "Hello Joey!" Yugi called in greeting, laughing as the other tried to in force breaks a little to late and lost his footing, crashing into the ground - which, by order of the dawn, softened to leave him un bruised.

Feeling a tad foolish but happy nonetheless the Aurora borealis beamed up at the giggling entity, pulling a look of false hurt. "Oh, fine, I see how it is. Laugh at my misfortune." He huffed, then cringed and quickly double checked the surroundings. When no foot introduced itself to the side of the head for showing such obvious disrespect Joey blinked, quirking an eyebrow at the one standing above him. "Where's Master Yami?"

Smiling softly Yugi gave barely a thought and the ground reformed, arching upwards to place the blond back onto his feet before sinking back down. "Mm. I don't know. Bakura and Marik got into a fight earlier, so chances are he's keeping an eye on them until things settle down." The dawn stated, and northern lights cringed slightly.

"Ah, yeah. I heard those two going at it. I was sure the world was about to come to an end." Joey admitted a tad warily; after all, it wasn't unusual for the Sun and Moon to clash due to the sun's fiery personality and the moon's simply abrasiveness, but never like _that_. That had been...that had been terrifying.

Nodding softly Yugi patted Joey on the shoulder with a reassuring smile. "It's fine now. Yami got between them and cooled them down somewhat." He decided not to mention the rather unnecessary fist-on-face action, "So hopefully they'll settle down for a while."

Seeming soothed by that knowledge the blond nodded, running a hand through his hair, a slightly haunted look on his face. "Is...is Master Bakura...?" The other finally asked warily, and Yugi's eyes softened in understanding.

"Marik just caught him on the shoulder. You know Bakura - pain's not...not something he deals with often. It really wasn't as bad as it sounded." After all, he knew fairly well what had got Joey so riled up. The Moon's scream had frightened even _him_, he could only imagine what it was like for lesser beings. Not that he considered a Joey a lesser being, but certainly he was..lower on the scale of strength.

"What, is the little light boy scared of some demon shrieks?" A low, sneering voice suddenly growled from the shadows, causing the dawn's friend to stiffen - dawn merely sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly at the new arrival.

"Now Kaiba, that's not very polite." The dawn scolded lightly, earning himself a snort as the other stepped out from the cover of the darkness. Icy blue eyes sized up Yugi, disdain clearly showing; the mist was one of the few creatures who took advantage of the dawn's hesitance to punish those insolent, never attempting to hide the lack of respect he held for the softer, gentler boy.

Growling the Northern Lights stepped forward, meeting the Mist's eye challengingly. "Back off, Kaiba. Don't you have some grass to dampen?" He snarled, brown eyes narrowing on the unwelcome other, earning a snort in response.

"Don't you have some rainbows to make?" Came the immediate response and Joey bristled, opening his mouth to no doubt make a smart-assed comment, only to be cut off by the slightly agitated dawn.

"Both of you, stop it! You're acting like children!" Yugi scolded, hands on his hips, frowning at both of them. In response the blond looked sheepishly guilty, but the brunette rounded his shoulders in a challenge.

"Or what, you little run-" Whatever he was about to say never made it past his lips. Instead, the only thing that came out was a sharp cry when something slammed into him; and the next instant the mist was inhaling a helping of dirt and grass as his face was shoved ruthlessly into the ground. A sharp knee drove harshly into his lower back, earning an uncomfortable and muffled choke, hands digging harshly into the skin between his shoulder blades as a low, blood-chilling growl rumbled through his body from the one pinning him.

"_No one_ talks to Yugi like that, unless you have a rather impressive death wish. Is that what's going on? Because that's what it sounds like to me." The voice hissed inches from his ear, forcing him further into the ground, and faintly the sound of Yugi trying to coax his attacker off reached him. "Keep going the way you are, scum, and death is exactly what you'll be paying tribute to."

"Yami, I think he gets it, let him up. It's okay." The dawn soothed, and red eyes flashed to him, holding his gaze steadily before with one final shove the dusk pushed off the humbled brunette, raising to his feet and stalking over to stand beside Yugi.

Choking violently Kaiba pushed himself onto his knees, retching from the grass and dirt and other unpleasantness now filling his mouth, gasping harshly as every inch of his body ached from the punishment. "I..I beg your pardon, Master Yami, Master Yugi." The mist mumbled, bowing his head. "I was out of line." Obviously swallowing his pride was easier then swallowing more soil, keeping his firmly on the ground.

A sharp snort was the only response the infuriated dusk came him, but the dawn - always the more forgiving - rested one hand on Yami's side and smiled soothingly at Kaiba. "Raise, Mist. It's okay, Yami shouldn't have reacted so harshly." A side glance at the disagreeing face of the red-eyed male Yugi nudged Yami a little sharper then necessary with his elbow, earning a slightly muffled 'oomph' before the dusk grudgingly nodded in consent.

"We'll forgive your discretion this time. But repeat it..." The threat was left to linger between them, and blue eyes clashed with red, the red burning with a fiery passion of bloody promise, the blue warily backing down.

"It shall not happen again." The mist murmured, slowly pushing himself to his feet as per Yugi's command, giving a low bow as he backed out of their view, disappearing from sight. Silence followed his departure, the stillness tense and strained.

Finally Joey gave a weak little laugh, which was cut off by a gulp when the dusk threw him a filthy look for it. However, shortly after Yugi began to giggle as well, and this time when the blond followed the example with a snicker, Yami raised no protest.

Instead he examined his nails, getting the vague feeling he had forgotten something. Wasn't he supposed to be watching someone? Something about a blond and a bluenette..?

Slowly his eyes widened.

Shit.

* * *

_Okay, brief explanation time for those of you confused on the dynamics of these characters...._

_On the scale we have, from least strong to most powerful: Mortals{Humans, Wolves, Cats, anything that has a normal life expectancy, no powers, ext}, Gifted{Those who have magical powers and increased life expectancies}, Immortals{Those who have magical powers and can't be killed by Mortals or Gifted}, Elite{Those who are immortal, and have a place in the balance of the world. The Stars, The Mist, and The Northern Lights fall under this catagory}, Gods{Do I have to explain?}, and of course at the top of the scale, the Four Entities{Dusk, Dawn, Sun, and Moon}._

_So Malik and Ryou are Stars, and thus fall under the catagory of Elite, making them lower then Gods. However, due to their relations with the Moon, the Gods show them respect. Kaiba is the Mist, an Elite, but tends to be a bit arrogent and it often lands him in trouble. Joey is the Northern Lights, again, an Elite, but due to his relation with the Dawn, the Gods show him respect._

_Any questions at all, feel free to ask! I will answer! A thanks to my friend Katara Falcon, who designed Joey and Kaiba_

_R&R for next chapter folks! I don't do the 'give me 10 reviews or I hold chapter hostage!' thing, but they really do inspire me. Want faster update, review ;d  
_


	7. A Compromising Position

_Okay so this chapter took a while…I was having troubles getting started. Then I had math, and we were in the computer lab doing a project, and my procrastination kicked in._

_So, here you go! Amazingly, after a certain point, it suddenly became way way easier to write…Mmm…_

_Also to Freai: No no sweetie, I was kidding - I'm not going to make people do a certain amount of reviews for a chapter xD Review's just encourage me to write faster__  
_

**Disclaimer: Please direct you're attention to Chapter 1

* * *

**A soft chuckle of amusement breezed past his lips as he watched the pale yellow figures fade into the distance, eyes absently shifting skyward to watch as twinkles of gold began to appear in the sky.

Grinning tightly Bakura combed a hand absently through his hair, already feeling a bit put out at the loss of his two companions. Malik and Ryou had been called away to do their jobs; of course if he had _really_ wanted to he could have told the 'head stars' to go fuck themselves and leave the two alone, but they _enjoyed_ their jobs, so he let them leave.

Of course now he was regretting it, due to the fact he now had no one to talk with, and he didn't even have the pleasant – if slightly unnerving – gaze of the sun to keep him warm, because Marik had disappeared a few hours prior.

Grin fading into a contemplative frown the moon let his eyes linger on the hill his person of interest had been sitting on earlier, he mused over what motives the blond had had for watching him. It was highly unusually, considering the other had tried to _kill_ him not seven hours ago.

So why in the name of them had Marik been watching him without any noticeable intent to inflict harm!?

Now sufficiently frustrated the blue haired male braced his forehead against the palms of his hands, eyes narrowed as he gnawed determinably on his lower lip. It made no sense, and he _hated_ it with things made no sense. This, upon reflection, made it a very stupid idea to get involved with the sun in the first place, because Marik's entire personality made no sense!

"Ugh. Migraine." Rubbing the sides of his head Bakura released his breath in a low hiss, forcing his muscles to relax before they got knotted. The only thing running through his head at that moment was a sardonic, 'Look at how the mighty have fallen.'

So lost in his thoughts as he was, Bakura completely failed to notice the danger signs until a hot cascade of air washed right over the back of his neck, sending tingles through his entire body.

Instantly the moon tensed, hands turning into fists, breathe catching in his throat as all senses erupted into defence mode.

However, before he could even begin to leap into full on attack, a glimpse of yellow flashed across the corner of his vision. Slowly, ready to release his fury at a seconds notice, Bakura tilted his head ever so slightly to the side.

Just enough to meet deep, greyed purple eyes mere inches from his face, framed by untamed pale yellow bangs.

Bakura's blood ran cold. Promptly all thoughts other then two words fled from his mind; those two words being 'oh shit' set on repeat, trying and failing to deny the fact that he was beginning to shake slightly.

Marik. The Sun. The person who wanted him dead and who Bakura desperately wanted to claim as his own was sitting _right the fuck behind him_ with an unnerving display of fangs and narrowed eyes and oh fuck he was so close and…

Somewhere along the lines the moon's mind had sufficiently shut down, torn between shivering with glee at being so close to the other, or shying away from the more then likely murderous intent the other had. Absently he wondered how long the sun had been sitting there, and why he hadn't already been killed. Not that he was really _scared_ of death, considering the reaper knew better then to try and touch him, but he already had a taste of what true pain felt like and it wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat any time in the next thousands years or so.

Of course…slowly his mind began to clear, enough for him to realize _he wasn't being attacked_. Marik was just sitting there, watching him with unreadable eyes and lips curled into a silent snarl, and why the fuck was he doing _that_, Bakura hadn't even done anything yet!

"Hello Marik." Bakura finally forced out, voice tense, not at all comfortable with the current situation. Well, except for the fact the sun was still breathing on his neck, which was actually very pleasant. However, he didn't allow himself time to enjoy it; not until he knew exactly what was going on here.

A small growl was his response and despite himself, the moon began to feel the faintest flicker of annoyance. Okay, what the fuck? He wasn't allowed to approach Marik, speak to Marik, touch Marik, or really do _anything_ related to Marik, even when the blond was sitting so close they would be touching if Bakura shifted back just slightly...

Which was now a compulsion he was working very hard to fight. Teeth gritting together the moon shifted his weight, turning so he was facing the other, jabbing a finger in the sun's face. "Don't give me that! _You're_ the one invading _my_ personal space this time, if anyone should be getting pissy it's...uh…"

Suddenly speaking didn't seem important anymore; backing the fuck up took priority, because that look did _not_ speak pleasant things to him.

Scooting back the moon kept his eyes trained on the sun, feeling his stomach twist unpleasantly when the blond followed him, stalking much like some sort of large, predatorily cat.

Unfortunately, crawling backwards took a lot more time then crawling forwards, and before Bakura really had time to process what was happening tanned hands were braced on either side of his hips, his own hands to busy keeping himself supported to be of any use, and Marik's face was so close to his own he could _feel_ every breath the sun took.

Fear, at the moment, was actually relatively buried in the back of the moon's mind, instead replaced by the same hunger that always seeped forwards when he saw Marik, and now that the blond was so fucking _close_ it was stronger then ever.

Absently, Bakura wondered if Marik was going to attack him or kiss him. So lost in his own thoughts and mental struggle between remaining still or removing the last few inches between them and sample a taste of those lips that had taunted him for so long, it took the blue haired male a good couple minutes to notice.

Marik looked just as confused as he was. Blinking at this realization the moon slowly – carefully - tilted his head just slightly, examining the tanned face before him. The sun looked…not scared. Unsure. That was it. Those beautiful purple eyes, though narrowed to look intimidating, were hesitant and maybe even a bit weary, and suddenly Bakura found himself wondering if the fiery other had ever been this close to someone.

After all, from what he knew the sun avoided all contact with the outside world, and in return the outside world avoided all contact with him. Sure, Marik had put himself here willingly enough, but the blond probably had no idea what he was doing. Just doing and never thinking seemed to be how the sun went about most of his life, but it wasn't something that was always going to work. Case in point – the current situation both of them were in.

Licking his lips slowly Bakura forced himself to breath evenly; though he doubted the sun had started out with any intention of doing what the moon _wanted_ him to do, it didn't seem like Marik had intended to cause any harm either. Which was a rare case in and of itself, and if there was one think the moon prided himself in, it was taking advantage of whatever situation he was put in.

The sun was leaning over him in a rather compromising position – which Marik didn't seem to have yet realized – all his weight pretty much supported on his hands. Thus, movement on his part would more then likely result in him losing balance. Sure he still had that fire thing going for him, but hopefully it would take him a few moments to remember that.

Which would, hypothetically, give Bakura enough time to make himself scarce afterwards. The odds were in his favour; it was a dangerous gamble, but hey, what the hell did he have to lose? Except a few limbs, which were easy enough to recreate.

Bracing his palms firmly against the ground and using that to lever himself, the moon arched his back, craned his neck, and captured those tempting lips in a possessive kiss.

* * *

…_Hee hee hee I'm evil. …-puts cardboard cutout of Yami in front of me to defend myself from bombardments of tomato's and other airborne vegetables- Don't worry, I'm not an overly evil authoress! _

_Next chapter will be up very very VERY soon! Review's encourage me, but so does my guilt. Sorry for the cliffy! If it makes you all feel better, next chapter is going to get rather steamy. In the good kind of way. Y'know that smut I promised ya'll?_

_...-winkwinknudgenudge-_

_–runs, holding cardboard cutout in front of me- R&R!  
_


	8. Things Are Heating Up

_And here it is! See, told you I wouldn't make you wait long ;3 Not gonna say much_

_**WARNING: There is yaoi in this chapter. Like, kissing and all that. x: If that offends you, don't read. Thanks**_

**Disclaimer: Review previous chapters

* * *

**Bakura had never been to heaven – sure, he had considered visiting it before, but he personally preferred hell to heaven. From what he heard, heaven was all goody-goody's with happy feelings and love and fluff and disgustingly vomit inducing _joy_.

But, if he ever did go to heaven, he imagined it would feel a lot like this; and if it had a taste, that would probably be there to.

Eyes closed the moon pressed his lips firmer against the unmoving ones above him; the only response he had received for his actions thus far was a startled sort of grunt when he first initiated the kiss, but he had yet to be shoved away or lit on fire, so he took it as a good sign.

His next move took a bit of effort; he had to carefully adjust of his weight, so as not to either jar the sun and cause him to regain his senses, or lose his own balance and ruin the whole moment. Finally he managed to balance himself on one hand, the other then free to reach up and entangle itself in blond hair.

Shivering in delight that he was being allowed to do this Bakura tightened his hold on the surprisingly soft strands, pulling Marik's head down so he could press their lips firmer together, earning another surprised sound but still no actual resistance.

Carefully he shifted further, cautiously flicking the tip of his tongue against the mouth pressed to his own. Feeling the sun stiffen beneath his touch he quickly retracted the muscle for the moment, instead caressing the other's lips with his, hand beginning a soothing combing action through the blond hair. When the other remained relatively tense he slid the hand down carefully, fingertips grazing over the back of a bare neck.

This action was rewarded with an uncontrolled shudder and Bakura grinned victoriously as best he could with a mouth against his own - jackpot. He repeated the touch with a bit more force, this time earning another shiver and a very faint but definitely existent _whimper_. The sun had _whimpered_!

Obviously, he had found a weak spot; and Bakura had always been one to exploit such a thing. Confidence now successfully boosted by the discovery of such a sensitive part the moon pressed down harder on the soft skin between shoulder and skull, rotating his fingers in a slow circle; despite his best attempts the blue haired was unable to restrain the muffled groan that bubbled out in response to the _keen_ the sun released against his lips.

Shit, this was going a lot better then he had imagined. Original plan had been to kiss Marik, stun him into motionlessness, then get the fuck out of there and camp out until his intrusion had been forgotten. The blond whimpering and shuddering beneath his touch had not been part of the equation, and yet he really couldn't find any reason to complain. Crooning low in his throat the moon continued the circling pressure of his fingers, satisfied that he had turned the sun's mind into a puddle of goo, and dared to repeat the earlier motion of his tongue against closed barriers.

This time the lips fell apart instantly and Bakura wasted no time delving into the warm cavern, hissing hungrily at the unfamiliar but definitely addictive taste that instantly assaulted his senses. Taking his time he explored every inch of the new territory, testing teeth and gums alike, taking special note when certain spots earned him delicious little whimpers from the completely helpless blond leaning over him.

One spot in particular - right beneath Marik's tongue - resulted in a violent shudder and another one of those hot keen's, and as before Bakura devoted his time to attacking that spot until the sun was practically sobbing, and only then did he finally pull back from the kiss; it looked like Marik's arms were going to give out at any moment, which probably wasn't a good way to go about things. However he didn't stop the movement of his fingers, since that action alone seemed enough to keep the blond in the safe state of 'completely and utterly out of it'.

Adjusting his weight as best he could given the current position to try and ease the ache in his arm Bakura allowed himself a moment to memorize the expression on the sun's face; it was one he doubted he was going to see often, especially after Marik regained his senses, so he wanted to take it all in now so he could think back on it later.

To say the least, he was utterly _gorgeous_. When the kiss had been broken the sun had allowed his neck to arch backwards, blond hair swaying slightly in the breeze, mouth bruised and parted to release low, addictive little moans and mewls. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half open, deep purple glazed over with pleasure, shoulders arched like a cats to press himself closer to the fingers rubbing against him.

So lost in his examinations as he was, the moon failed to notice that he had faltered in the attention of his fingers, also missing the fact purple eyes were slowly starting to refocused. However, it was rather hard for him to miss when the tilted head slowly lowered to look at him, greyed lilac narrowing as the sun's mind started to clear, and kiss-bruised lips began to pull back into a fanged snarl.

In that instant, once again all mental vocabulary was replaced by some very inappropriate obscenities. The next moment the world was a flurry of panic when, for the second time in the past two days, Bakura's loud shriek erupted through the air as a suddenly very focused, _very_ infuriated Marik reminded the moon exactly _why_ people didn't touch him.

"For the love of us!" Someone roared, a foot flying out of no where to deliver a sharp kick to Marik's head, successfully dazing the blond, giving the now battered Bakura time to scramble away from both the sun and the now very pissed off looking Dusk looming over the both of them.

Yami snarled, fisting his hands on his hips, glowering down at the flustered moon and the hissing sun. "Can't I leave you two alone for longer then half an hour!? What is _with_ you lately!? Can't you just go back to ignoring each other!?" He barked, red eyes glaring from bluenette to blond in turn, anger slowly faltering as some very key details began to seep into his mind. One eyebrow arched upwards when the dusk took in the ruffled appearance of the other two entities; both of their bruised lips, the red mark forming on the back of the Sun's neck, the still slightly glazed look in both their eyes...

"...What..? Y'know, never mind. I don't want to know." Pressing his fingers against his forehead Yami released a long, drawn out sigh of aggravation as he tried to _not_ think about what they had been up to in his absence.

Bakura scowled at the both of them, feeling more then a little angry with himself for slipping like that. Letting ones mind wander in the sun's presence was a _really fucking stupid_ idea, and yet he'd gone and done it anyway's! If he had stayed focused...well, then, Yami probably would have walked in on them still making out, and somehow he didn't think that would be any better. Still; it had been fun while it lasted, anyway's.

Glancing at the still hissing blond, Bakura swallowed thickly when his gaze was rewarded with a vicious, bloodthirsty glower and decided it would be a good idea to spend some quality time with the dusk until Marik had calmed down. Because that look did _not_ promise anything even mildly pleasant; of course, that didn't stop him from tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, smiling cheekily, and batting his eyelashes at the infuriated blond.

Luckily Yami had really quick reflexes, managing to grab Marik by the back of his shirt mid-pounce, calmly ignoring the violent snarls and enraged roars the blond made as he thrashed in his grasp, clawing frantically at the now very smug moon sitting a little ways away.

However, smugness quickly gave way to unease as the dusk gave the moon a rather filthy look, loosening his grip ever so slightly on Marik.

Recognizing the threat for what it was, Bakura quickly scrambled to his feet and hightailed it out of there before Yami decided to just let the two of them work it out. Slowly the sound of the sun's snarls faded into the distance and the blue haired male slowed his pace to a sort of sulking stalk.

Back to square one. Damn it. After this, he doubted Marik would let him get within 20 feet of him, forget touching him. Scowling at the ground Bakura kicked a rock harshly, watching with spiteful amusement as the thing went soaring through the air, smashing into a tree enough to splinter the word. After a moment of examining his handy work he finally turned his gaze upwards, watching dully as pale streaks of pink and green began to dance across the sky.

Dawn's turn. Good; he really needed a rest. Deciding that Malik and Ryou could amuse themselves for the rest of the day - they'd be out of work soon, but he wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone - the moon stormed off to find a good cave to hide in.

* * *

_I just love making Baku's life difficult x:_

_R&R for faster updates!  
_


	9. Shrubs and Bushes

_I'm…not entirely sure what happened to this chapter. o_O It's a lot less serious then the previous ones. I guess it's a way to settle everything back down? I dunno. xD It was just fun to write. Hope you enjoy the pointlessness of what occurs

* * *

_Needless to say, the next three months had all creatures, immortal and not, fearing for their lives. Ever since that night it was obvious to everyone the two entities were pissed and appeared to be more then willing to take it out on the rest of the world.

Every day was so sweltering hot, most didn't even bother to wake up; preferring to curl up in whatever shade was available and wait it out. Only the Elite and Gods continued on their business as if nothing was wrong; the only relief through the throbbing heat was when the Rain would take the time from his daily play to cast a cool spell on the world. Every night was freezing, to the point where animals would often travel in packs to stay warm, even those who preferred to move alone. Suddenly it wasn't so odd to see a wolf and a deer curled up together to preserve body warmth.

Meanwhile the Dusk and Dawn were occupied keeping the two raging entities separated, whom, amazingly, seemed to have completely switched their roles. Where as the Moon was now going out of his way to stay on the opposite side of the world, the Sun was now going at all lengths to track the other down. Of course there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Marik's purpose was all but friendly, and Bakura's reasons were simply self preservation, but that didn't make it any less strange.

As it sat, only two people dared to approach the ruffled blue hair, and that was the two who had been his constant companions for millennia's.

"Master Bakura, I really don't think another ice age is necessary." Ryou commented as he watched the entity storm back and forth in a right fit, muttering angrily to himself as he had been for the past three months. Naturally, to everyone else the moon was angry – to the two stars, it was obvious he was merely hurt and frustrated with the lack of progress he had made with the enigma known as Marik.

Malik nodded in agreement to his friend, only flinching slightly when Bakura lashed out, slamming his foot hard into a nearby elk tree, sending it crashing to the ground. It was more of an instinctive flinch then anything else; because he knew full well that the blue hair would never inflict actual damage to him and Ryou.

Releasing a loud snarl the moon flung himself onto the newly made stump, chin dropping to rest on the arms he had folded over his knees. It was day, the sweltering heat falling like a curtain, but completely unaffecting the three sitting in the field. After all, it was easy enough for Bakura to manipulate the air around them to create a small dome of calm, unaffected by the drastic temperature changes.

It was his way of protecting the two. "I know it isn't." He finally stated, running a hand through his hair with a rueful smile. "But it'd make me feel better."

Glancing at each other with slight unease the two stars watched as the moon, restless as always, promptly rose from his seat and returned to pacing. Malik licked his lips, wondering if he dared. "Uhm, Master Bakura? If I may…have you tried…talking, to Master Marik?" He ventured, instantly cringing when the blue hair rounded on him, teeth flashing in a snarl.

"Don't be stupid! I can't get within thirty feet of him, forget ta…!" His voice trailed off, looking at the cowering star guiltily. Sighing loudly Bakura dropped down in front of the blond; he really needed to watch his temper. Ryou and Malik may be close to him, but they still knew he could wipe out their entire existence with barely a thought – so of course they were going to be scared of him.

"Hey, it's okay Malik." Bakura soothed, double checking to make sure Ryou wasn't in the same position. Nope – Ryou looked fairly calm; obviously he was better adjusted to the moon's anger. "I'm just…frustrated."

Purple eyes looked at him warily but the blond seemed to have relaxed somewhat, which was definitely a good sign. Ryou leaned in to press his shoulder against his friends reassuringly, and with a shaky sigh the other star relaxed the rest of the way, shifting back against Ryou in thanks. Bakura watched them with a slight smirk; oh yeah, they had it bad. Which made him feel a little better, because hell, the two of them looked a lot like him and Marik; so if they worked out, maybe…

That thought left an unpleasant taste in the back of his mouth. Who was he kidding, really? The Sun hated him with every fibre of his being – at this point, probably _more_ then anyone else. Chances of the blond even _tolerating_ him was pretty much, at this point, zero to none. Of course that didn't mean he was going to give up trying. Bakura was, if anything, determined; he just had to back off for maybe a couple years until the fire had settled down and he could approach the other again without having his pants burst into flames.

Because from personal experience, that was _not_ a pleasant feeling. "Uhm, Master Bakura?" Ryou's hesitant and slightly concerned voice broke through his musings and he blinked rapidly, glancing at the stars who were watching him with slight worry.

"Neh?" The Moon asked, and despite himself Malik released a small giggle; good, he was definitely calmed down now – after all, he _dared_ to laugh at the Moon.

"You zoned out and started glaring at a bush." Ryou explained, pointing at the mentioned plant; which had shrunk and seemed to be cowering beneath the entities glare.

Raising an eyebrow Bakura smirked. "Oh, sorry Tristan." He grunted – of course the shrubs name wasn't _actually_ Tristan, since plants didn't have names. But it's name was Tristan _now_, because if the moon said it's name was Tristan, it's name was Tristan.

Naturally all the other bushes were hopelessly jealous, but like fuck Bakura was going to name each and every one of them. He was lazy.

"I wasn't angry with you – I was just angry in general, and you happened to be in my line of vision." He went on to explain, and the plant stopped cowering; now practically fluffing out with pride. Satisfied with that the moon returned his focus to the two stars now watching him with obvious amusement. "What?"

Ryou and Malik looked at each other then back at him. "You were having a conversation with a plant." Malik pointed out.

Bakura shook his head, holding up a finger. "Not a plant – Tristan. He's a shrub." He corrected; pointless banter tended to help distract him. Not to mention it was rather fun to watch how riled the other plants were becoming at all the attention the one was getting.

Both the stars raised their eyebrows in an 'okay then' sort of manner, obviously unsure how to deal with the suddenly much calmer moon. But, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, they decided to continue the conversation. If it kept the blue hair from thinking about Marik and destroying more foliage, then by all means, let him discuss plant names.

"How do you know he's a shrub, and not a bush?" Ryou enquired, and Malik frowned. "And that he's a he, not a she?"

The Moon rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "Because I say he's a shrub, not a bush, obviously. And his names Tristan – no one would name a girl Tristan, thus he's a boy." He stated as if explaining it to small children.

At this point, Tristan had practically puffed out to an exploding point, and the other shrubs were smoking with jealousy. Or just smoking because of how hot the day was. Really, Bakura didn't care which. Maybe if they acted more happy for their fellow shrubbery he would have taken time to name them, but because they were all acting like spoiled brats, they would remain nameless.

At this point both the stars were struggling viciously not to laugh, because the moon seemed entirely serious about the conversation, but it was utterly ridicules. Naturally Ryou, the kind one, noticed the other plants were beginning to feel left out.

"Well, is that shrub a boy?" He asked with amusement clear in his voice, pointing at one which promptly fluffed out at the unexpected notice.

Following his finger Bakura raised one eyebrow, giving a snort. "Don't be ridicules – that's a bush. And _her_ name is Rebecca. Can't you tell the difference between a shrub and a bush?"

"Obviously not." Malik muttered with a grin, right before both him and Ryou broke down into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Pretending not to see the humour in the situation Bakura arched both his eyebrows upwards, watching as the stars fell over each other in their mirth. "Are you laughing at me?" He asked, making sure to let the amusement in his voice be heard so neither of them believed he was actually angry. He knew full well this was an absurd conversation, but it was nice to joke around again for once; better to make a fool of himself then muse over the dead end that was his and the sun's relationship.

"O-of course not Master Bakura!" Ryou managed to choke out, covering his breath in an attempt to muffle his giggles and failing horribly at it.

Unable to stop the grin now Bakura waggled his finger at the two hysterical stars. "Well if you're not laughing at me, you're laughing at the shrubs and bushes. And that, my dear stars, isn't very nice." He scolded lightly; however, this only seemed to make the two laugh even harder.

"This is going to be a long day." The moon informed the plant situated a few feet away from him as if having a conversation with someone who could actually talk back; in response the dandelion fluffed out at Bakura's notice.

"Oh don't get full of yourself Espa Roba." He warned the flower, turning back to watch as the two stars collapsed onto their backs in fits of laughter. A soft grin spread across his face; at that moment, he wasn't thinking at all about a certain blond.

"Oi! Both of you get up! You're rolling onto Tristan!"

* * *

_I have absolutely nothing to say. XD! We now have three new characters, apparently. Tristan, Rebecca, and Espa. All are plants. What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Also, how many of you are curious about who the Rain is, who's mentioned for like, five seconds? ;D Take a guess. First one who guesses correctly I'll…mm…How about I'll write a one-shot for you? Only one guess though - anyone who posts multiple names will be ignored. Next chapter will be posted when either someone guesses right, or a few days pass and I don't want to torture any of you any more xD_

_R&R!_


	10. Let The Rain Fall Down

_XD Haha! Wow, I was NOT expecting anyone to guess __that __fast. Sure I knew it was gonna be easy, but wow, what, 30 minutes after I uploaded? Usually reviews take longer then that x: Mmm...Sorry everyone who missed out! I'll probably have another contest later_

_Congratz to YamiMisao, who correctlty guessed the Rain to be none other then Mokuba ^^! Free one-shot for you, ma'am!...or sir...Uuuh...?_

**Disclaimer: D:!

* * *

**It took about two hours for the Stars to finally regain control of themselves, though occasionally they would burst into small fits of giggles. Since the Moon expressed absolutely no offence or annoyance towards their actions, Malik didn't apologize – Ryou did, naturally, but it was waved off without hesitation.

At the moment the three - well technically six, considering _'somehow'_ the three newly dubbed plants had been moved to sit with the three of them – were sprawled out on the grass, making random shapes in the clouds above them.

"Who are you kidding Tristan? That cloud doesn't look like a bunny at all." Bakura stated; encouraging another one of those bouts of giggles from the stars who were unable to hear plants, so to them it sounded as if the entity was talking to himself.

After a moment the blue hair tipped his head slightly to the side. "Oh, wait, yeah, now I see it." He added, calmly ignoring the small squeal that escaped Malik as the blond tried desperately to muffle his laughter.

Suddenly Bakura's eyebrows arched upwards and he lurched into a sitting position as he spotted a small flash of dark blue. "Ohoh, Mokuba's on the move!" He announced and the two stars shot up as well, looking around to spot the smaller male. "No, no, _all_ of you are looking in the wrong direction!" He barked, frowning.

"Tristan, a little more to your left. Espa, you're facing _completely_ the wrong way..Oh for the…There!" He indicated with his finger, and the other five turned – or whatever plants do to redirect their gaze – to follow the path of his finger.

Standing on a nearby hill was the small boy, dark blue hair waving slightly as he raised his hands into the air, creating intricate patterns with his fingertips. Upon his face was the slightest trace of a mischievous smile, and his eyes were sparking with constant joy. Giving a small spin that fanned his long hair out behind him the boy directed the clouds in the sky to slowly close together, darkening in colour and moving to create a shield across the sky.

Then, with one final twist of his hands, palms spread outward, Mokuba brought the rain down.

With a delighted squeal the two stars sprang to their feet as the drops began to fall across the earth, tilting their heads back with welcoming grins on their faces. Watching from where he sat on the ground Bakura grinned, noting that two figures stood a little ways behind the Rain; one was the harsh, cold form of his brother the Mist, and a safe distance from Kaiba was the Dusk - more then likely there to defend Mokuba in the case the Sun should become annoyed with the invasion.

Glancing at his other three companions the Moon noted all three of them straining to catch the new blessing from the skies, a pleasant escape from the harsh heat that had been swamping the lands as of late. Looking from them instead he focused on Malik and Ryou who were now spinning around together in a rather unorganized dance; and a small smirk slowly spread across his face.

Turning his eyes to the sky, he carefully eased his leg out just far enough to catch one of the blond's feet - successfully throwing Malik off his a startled squawk the purple-eyed star grabbed onto Ryou's shoulders in a desperate and hopeless attempt to keep his balance. As expected it was a pointless effort from the start, and so both could only cry out in surprise as they toppled to the ground, which softened itself with barely a thought from the moon.

Much to his satisfaction, the end result was Malik on his back with Ryou sprawled on top of him, both stunned by the unexpected visit to the ground. Naturally neither were hurt by the fall because the blue hair wouldn't allow such a thing, but it had the results he had been aiming for.

Malik was the first to regain his senses with a low groan, but Ryou wasn't far behind. Slowly brown eyes opened to meet purple, both widening as realization sunk in. Promptly the paler of the two turned a very interesting shade of magenta that clashed rather intensely with the pale blue hair falling over his face, the darker one blushing just as badly but the colour not showing quite as clearly.

"Oh! Uhm...S-Sorry!" Ryou stammered, shifting as though to crawl off the blond - only for his actions to be halted by a hand on his arm and intense purple gazing into his eyes. "M-Malik?" The star enquired, looking down at his friend unsurely.

A smile crept onto Malik's face and with a small tug he pulled the paler down, pressing his lips firmly against the other's.

_Yes!_ Bakura did a mental victory dance at the scene before him, practically glowing with vicious satisfaction that his plan had worked. All it took was a small push and the blond was all over his friend - of course Ryou seemed to have lapsed into shock and was lagging a bit in his reaction time, but the moon had no doubt the star's response would be a pleasant one.

Sure enough, moments later and the kiss was being recuperated with a passion. Grinning widely to himself the blue hair tore his eyes away from the scene to allow them at least a small bit of privacy, instead tilting his head back to enjoy the rain still pouring down around them. At least someone's relationship seemed like it was going to be a happy one.

Pause. _Well fuck_. With the break in conversation the unwanted thoughts had seeped back in, and suddenly gloom hit him full front in the face. He had managed to avoid it for a good while, but it all came rushing back with a vengeance. The Sun hated him. No, scratch that. _Loathed_ him. Go figure. Of all people, he just _had_ to choose the least pleasant person in the whole world to show an interest in.

Anyone else - well asides from the two stars currently snogging, the Dusk and Dawn or the Mist and the Rain - would _love_ the chance to be faced with his attention. He could have picked any beautiful being, hell, a _god_ would probably throw themselves at his feet, buy of course he had to go and make his own life miserable by wanting none other then the one who hated his guts more then anyone.

_I'm such a masochist_. Came the drawl from his own mind and the moon heaved a sigh that sounded much more like a growl, glaring angrily at the sky above him, no longer enjoying the feeling of the rain.

Soon after the anger faded away to be replaced by sorrow. It just wasn't fucking fair. Despite all odds he was unable to actually be angry at the person _causing_ all his frustrations, and could only find the will to be annoyed with himself for falling so hard in the first place. There was no way he could blame Marik for being who he was; after all, wasn't that the reason he was so attracted to the blond in the first place?

Closing his eyes Bakura released his frustrations in one long breath, pressing his tongue across the top of his mouth. The taste of the other still haunted him, and despite everything all he could think of was how much he wanted to taste it again. Everything about the sun was so fucking _addictive_. The passionate glow in his eyes, the glinting white of his fangs, the spicy sweet of his lips, and those _moans_...

A small shiver rippled down his spine and he quickly opened his mind, double-checking to make sure no one had noticed him lapsing. The three plants were still lost in the pour of the rain, and the two stars were still utterly lost in each other. Faintly he could detect the two of them whispering heatedly to each other, no doubt confessing their feelings; good, everyone was still oblivious.

Loneliness hit him like a wall of bricks. Watching Malik and Ryou curl up against one another with matching grins on their face sent a flicker of jealousy through him which he quickly beat down - hadn't he been the one to cause this? What gave him right to complain? Tearing his eyes away he refocused his gaze elsewhere, just in time to spot the Dawn as he came gliding up beside the Dusk, pressing up against him with a soft murmur of greeting.

Yami instantly enveloped Yugi in a welcoming hug and again the pang hit the moon and suddenly he found he couldn't watch anymore. Without even so much as a word to his companions Bakura shoved himself to his feet and stalked off, bidding the faintest of thoughts to prevent the water falling down from touching him. No doubt the two stars would feel hurt and confused when they discovered the entity had left without saying goodbye, but right now he needed to be alone.

Part of him was infuriated with himself for feeling so weak, but it was mostly tuned out by the dull ache that came with the knowledge that no matter how hard he tried, Marik would always hate him. That didn't mean he'd stop trying - hell no, he was no quitter! - but that didn't make it hurt any less.

So lost in his own thoughts, the moon completely missed the purple eyes watching him, and the faint grin on the owner's face.

* * *

_What's Mar-I mean the secret stalker up to? ;D Wouldn't you all like to know?_

_...._

_I know I sure as hell would..._

_R&R my pretties!_


	11. Love Is Bittersweet

_Prrrvve..I'd like to apologize to all my readers for the longer then usual break between chapters! I was a bit uninspired with this chapter because it's one of those annoying 'filler' chapters. Meaning it's just a way to fill the space between the previous chapter, and the next chapter where something relevant actually happens._

_Also, this chapter is a..well..you'll see. Anyways, REALLY sorry! I promise to try and update more often grrrf! This chapter is basiaclly full of Bakura-angst, and the introduction of the first actual action-plot XD!_

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot =/

* * *

**When stressed, people tended to seek out a 'comfort zone'. Somewhere they could be alone - metaphorically, of course, because technically it was impossible to ever be _truly_ alone what with insects and bacteria and other such things. But nevertheless they would search out a place where they were isolated from the mass majority, hopefully a place that was soothing and relaxing. Which, despite what most people would say, was usually _really fucking difficult_. After all, everywhere that was peaceful was already inhabited _because_ it was peaceful.

Which, of course, is why the moon made his own. Practically stalking into the midst of a massive forest, he gave the slightest tilt of his head - and all trees within a six foot radius of him were de rooted and relocated elsewhere. Calmly he set about replacing the debris several miles down with the faintest mental command, then walked in a circle, tracing an invisible line with his toe. Once he had redlined the zone, the ground sank down to create a deep ditch, which was quickly filled up with water.

A quick test with his ankle deemed it the perfect temperature and so with a satisfied sigh Bakura dismissed his clothes and sank into the newly created hot spring made just for him. After all, this was _his_ comfort zone - everyone else could very well go find their own.

Well, except for the three listeners he had brought with him almost unintentionally. Folding his arms on the side of the pool he propped his chin on them, grinning at the three plants sitting a short distance away; what could he say? The moon liked talking to plants - they wouldn't, _couldn't_ share secrets, always listened, and didn't make out with each other and forget he was there.

A little annoyed by the spiteful thought he shook it off with a roll of his shoulders. "You know guys-" A pause at an indignant ruffle of leaves, and he smirked, "And girl, of course, Rebecca." He added respectfully to the bush, voice only holding the slightest hint of warning for her to remember her place. In response the greenery shrunk back slightly and he snickered, shaking his head.

"Mm, as I was saying...Love is strange, isn't it? Not that you three would know much about love...well, minus you Tristan. Yeah, I saw the way you checked out Serenity. I dunno though, a shrub and a sprite..that'd be interesting.." Realizing with a start he was getting off track and dutifully ignoring the fact that Tristan was doing a shrub 'blush'.

"Anyway's. Being plants, I imagine you three aren't familiar with..." He hesitated slightly, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth before sighing. "..Heartache. Or lust, or puppy love...Speaking of which, the Northern Light was totally checking out the Mist's ass a couple days ago. Naturally fat-head didn't even notice. One day I really need to give that jerk a good hard kick. Yes Espa, I realize I'm getting off topic, thank you for pointing it out to the rest of the class."

Rolling his eyes he ran a hand through his hair. "It's just weird how it works out. Malik and Ryou just...fell together so perfectly. I guess they've known each other since they were twinklets, so it's only natural for them to be close. But they didn't even hesitate today. I just gave them a small push and they...just fit. No hesitation, no insecurities...Meanwhile, the poor Dusk is head-over-heels in love and the Dawn's oblivious as hell. Jees, can you _get_ any blinder? Yes this has a point Rebecca, stop interrupting me."

Bakura let his chin rest on the grass, hair floating around him on top the water. Blowing his bangs from his eyes he grunted, recollecting his thoughts before continuing. "Malik and Ryou fit like puzzle pieces, Yami is hopelessly in love with Yugi who's way to innocent to notice, Joey's in love with Kaiba who's far to much of a prick to care, and I'm...in love with someone who would sooner rip my heart out and feed it to me then return the sentiment. No, it's true; you all know it. I know it to."

Eyes half-lidded and slightly glazed over the moon gazed at seemingly nothing, feet lazily kicking behind him to keep him afloat, even if it was unnecessary considering he could weigh nothing if he willed it. But he liked the feeling of swimming.

"Me, Yami, and Joey are all kind of in the same boat aren't we? No we're not actually _in_ a boat Espa, obviously. It's a metaphor. _What's a metaphor_? Well, it's a..non-plant thing. Never mind. It basically means we're all experiencing something vaguely similar. All three of us are in love with people who won't have us. Except maybe Yami, but even if Yugi _does_ want him he's probably to pure to even notice."

"Me and the Dusk are two of four. We're the highest beings in existence, we could have _anyone we fucking want_...and we both fell in love with our opposite numbers." A bitter laugh escaped his throat and he closed his eyes, shoulders shaking slightly - wether from repressed sorrow or hysteria was unsure. "I've heard love is bittersweet...though I've yet to experience the sweet part of it."

The area was plunged into silence, because suddenly he found himself at a loss for words. Stomach clenching uncomfortably the moon buried his face in his arms, finally giving into the stress and frustration that had been his constant companion.

Of everyone and everything in the world, only three got to watch as the moon let go and cried - and they were three who could never tell.

_...._

It took three hours, but finally the sobs came to a shuddering stop. Sides heaving underneath the warm water Bakura struggled to regain his composure, only slightly embarrassed at breaking down in front of his three newest companions - they were plants, it's not like they could go around telling anyone what they saw. Somewhere along the lines he had stopped moving his feet, simply floating because not even water dared try to drag the blue hair down. It knew it's place.

Wiping furiously at his stinging eyes the moon inhaled shakily, giving a tired nod in response to Tristan's enquiry. "Yeah, yeah. 'M fine. Yes, really. All three of you, stop worrying. I'm _fine_." Growling softly he hoisted himself out of the water, re summoning his clothes. Already a soothing calmness was sweeping in; he'd cried himself dry, finding himself now empty of tears _and_ of the disappointment that had been gnawing uncomfortably in his stomach for the past while.

Reaching out, he dismissed the pond. Or tried to. It took several moments for his mind to clue into the fact _nothing had fucking happened_. Eyes narrowing, he repeated the command. Still nothing.

Unease swept in like a tornado. "What the fuck..?" He whispered, ignoring the concerned mutters from the three. Narrowing his eyes he mentally screamed the order - the water remained unmoved. Throat clenching uncomfortably the blue hair pushed himself to his feet, shaking slightly. Something was wrong - something was very, very, _very fucking wrong_! Eyes flashing around the area, his breathing picked up slightly.

Everything was suddenly cold. Not literally, of course - the world was still sheering hot as the sun wasn't done his time, but _Bakura_ suddenly found he was freezing. Numbness swept in, and he had no idea if it was actually because he was cold or because fear was beginning to spread throughout his body.

Reaching out almost desperatly now he tried to make the trees, the grass, _anything_ bend to his will. _Nothing. Fucking. Happened._ That's where he realized he couldn't hear the three plants anymore. They were still there, but he _couldn't hear them_.

"Espa!? Tristan!? Rebecca!?" He asked sharply, and recieved no responce. Goosebumps spread across his body, blood chilling as horror began to seep in. No; _no. _

Panic was now present. Breathing harshly he backed up against a tree, pressing his back against it, arms curling up against his chest as if to sheild himself. Suddenly it all made sence - and he wish it didn't. How could it have snuck up on him like this!? To much had been happening; he'd lost track of everything. Fuck, he didn't even know where he _was_ anymore! He needed to get to Ryou and Malik, needed to find the Dusk and the Dawn.

Swallowing hard he closed his eyes tightly, body shaking as he realized all his powers had deserted him, and he was forced to face the sickening truth.

The day of the Lunar Eclipse had arrived once again. And he was completely unprepared.

* * *

_Clifffffyyy! Yeah, that's why I was hesitant to upload this. -_- Gods I hate cliffhangers, cuz I hate upsetting my readers and I know from experience cliffhangers are piss-offs. Remember though! Guilt makes me type faster XD!_

_Everything will be explained in the chapter to come =3 Promise~_

_And where'd Marik go?....Sh, it's a secret!  
_

_R&R! -runs-_


	12. At His Mercy

_Fuck this was a hard chapter to write. UGH! I hate myself for what I've done -covers face and groans- I'm sure all of you will too. But I ASSURE you, it'll all be worth it. But...greagh...just writing this gave me a horrible taste in my mouth._

**_Warning: Slightly upsetting material ahead. Ugh..I can't believe I /did/ this. Nothing to to extreme, just...uncomfertable...  
_**

_

* * *

_A Lunar Eclipse was a regular occurrence. It came around at least once, sometimes twice, and very rarely three times a year. During that time, the sun would block out the moon, and the moon's power would be, for the day, nonexistent.

Which, up until now, had never actually been a problem. Usually Bakura kept a close eye on the days, knew exactly when that time would arrive, and could depend on the two he usually only spoke two or three words too to keep a close eye on him in the state of vulnerability. Friends the Dusk and the Moon may not be, but Yami certainly held a sort of respect to the blue hair, and so thus was willing to look after him until the time had passed.

Unfortunately, everything that had happened as of late had completely distracted him from his oncoming doom, and now he suddenly found himself stranded in the middle of no where, utterly powerless, and at the mercy of the world around him. Fear was becoming a rather intimate friend of his lately, between Marik and now this, but it never ceased to leave a unpleasant taste in his mouth. Sitting curled up on the ground, back pressed firmly against the tree, Bakura sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, every movement making him twitch.

Certainly he had more then enough physical strength to fight off most mortals - after all, just because he usually had limitless powers didn't mean he failed to keep in shape - but there was the constant lingering threat of him bumping into an immortal, or an elite who had a problem with him, or even a god. In the face of any of those, he would be as defenceless as a newborn baby, and that thought both scared him and infuriated him. Or perhaps it infuriated him _because_ it scared him.

Breathing out shakily he kept his eyes open despite the instinctive desire to close them and block the world around him, remaining on constant guard. Part of him urged to get up and track down the Dusk - or the Dawn, which might actually be more preferable because the Dusk was still pretty agitated by what was going on between him and Marik - but the other part held him down firmly. After all, he had no fucking clue where he was, so wandering around was just as likely to place him at the feet of an enemy as it was an ally.

He didn't even want to _think_ about what would happen if he bumped into the _Sun_ of all people.

Shuddering he drew further into himself; one constant fear nagged at the back of his mind, causing the hair on the back of his neck to prickle. At the moment, he truly was a _mortal_. All immunities to death was lost for the next twelve or so hours - so if he was killed, there was no coming back. Which was another reason the Dusk was willing to protect him, because _you couldn't replace the moon_. There was only one moon. There always _had_ only been one moon. If the moon died, there would never _be_ another moon. He couldn't even begin to fathom what effect that would have on the rest of the world.

Finally the need to _move_ became to much and shakily the blue hair rose to his feet, eyes darting across the clearing with open suspicion, senses on high alert even as he began picking his way through the forest. Rather be a moving target then a sitting duck - besides, walking raised the chance of finding, at the least, his two elite's. And at this point, even _Ryou_ was stronger then him. So if he could find one of the star's...

"Mmm~ Well what do we have here?" A cruel, tilting voice rippled through the leaves and Bakura froze, body tensing like a bow. _Fuck_. Swallowing thickly he slowly lifted himself up straight, putting on a false face of calm collectiveness, and glanced over his shoulder carelessly at the speaker.

Behind him stood a tall, pale skinned man. Long white hair fell starkly down his back, covering his left eye from view, his right a glinting deep brown in colour. From his forehead protruded a long, curled horn; about mid-waist his flesh fused into white fur. Instead of feet he had two, pale gray hooves, and a white horse's tail flicked behind him.

Recognition sparked and Bakura fought down the urge to bolt. Of all people, he had to run into _Pegasus_. The unicorn was renown for his cruelty, his interest in pretty boys, and the fact he tended to enjoy putting both of those together. Plainly put; Pegasus was a pervert who loved nothing more then dominating gorgeous males and making them scream, raping them of their strength, will, and soul. For example - the currently defenceless moon standing in front of him.

"What do we have? I do hope you were referring to you're imaginary friend, Pegasus, because _we_ certainly have nothing here. Except for a repulsive old unicorn and a very aggravated Moon." Bakura drawled coolly, praying to..well, technically no one, because he had no god to pray to, so he'd settle for praying to Dusk, because at the moment Yami was the only one who could save his sorry ass. So he was praying to Yami that Pegasus would be unaware of his current situation.

Not waiting to give the rapist time to respond the blue hair continued on his way, muscles tense, teeth clenched slightly, ready for an attack at any second. Or at least he thought he was - up until a hand grabbed him by the wrist, yanked his arm behind his back, and slammed him roughly into a nearby tree. Despite his best effort a pained hiss whistled past Bakura's teeth as bark rubbed roughly at his chest, neck arching slightly with a louder cry of pain when his arm was twisted at a horribly agonizing angle.

"Mm..No, no. What we have here, my dear, is a very _defenceless_ moon...and a repulsive old unicorn who currently has the aforementioned at his mercy." Pegasus crooned, watching in twisted delight as the blue hair writhed against his grip, eyes closed tightly in agony as he tried to escape the painfully tight grip on his wrist.

_Fuck. FUCK! _Fighting back the choked sob of both pain and growing panic Bakura forced himself to stop struggling because it was only causing more torture on himself, breathing harshly as he grit his teeth together. This is exactly what he had been afraid of; now he was in the middle of no where, powerless, and in the hands of one of the last people on _earth_ he wanted to be at the mercy of. More pressure was pressed against his arm and he ripped into his lip to stop the shriek from escaping his throat, shoulders shaking violently in the desire to repress his own cries. Don't give him the satisfaction.

But fuck it _hurt_! More then anything else he had experienced before, because all the times before he had still been _powerful_. Had better resistance to pain, to injury, to cold, to heat...Now he was no better then a normal human. So everything was so much more _unbearable_, which is why the grip on his arm had him nearly on his knees in agony. He wasn't used to _any_ kind of pain, and _this_ was just..there was no word to describe it.

"What, no witty comeback? Is the poor little moon speechless?" Pegasus goaded and Bakura snarled, breathing in deeply, then opened his mouth and _screamed_.

Or tried to - instead he merely choked violently as a piece of cloth was shoved into his mouth, cutting off not only his yell, but also most of his air circulation. Choking violently now he resumed his vicious struggles, only to still when the unicorn forced his arm almost to the breaking point, the pain blinding and numbing him at the same time.

"Now now, that wasn't very smart! Did you honestly think I'd let you make a fuss? That would bring you're friends and ruin our fun." The man purred, his free hand brushing along the moon's shoulder blades, ignoring the struggles that were steadily getting weaker. Obviously Bakura was wearing himself out to the point of exhaustion, tears of frustration and humiliation pricking the sides of his eyes.

Head slumping forward the blue hair gasped haggardly as best he could around the cloth in his mouth, immobilized by his own exhaustion and the pain pulsating through his body. Suddenly he didn't care if the Sun _did_ come for him. Anything was better then being where he was right now, then those hands teasing the bottom of his shirt, then that breath brushing his ear. The taste of bile stung the back of his throat and he choked around the gag, trying desperately to hold it back - a vomit soaked gag would _not_ be pleasant, and would only make this entire situation even more agonizing.

Faintly he detected the sound of the unicorn crooning something to him, but his mind was slowly going blank as he began to retreat inwards. Defeat had sunk in and he realized no matter what the fuck he did, he couldn't escape. Not physically, anyway's. So instead he settled for crawling away mentally, sinking far into the depths of his mind. The pain began to fade, as did the feeling of the tree, and the sound of the other's voice and the wind and the taste of fabric...

In that instant the moon abandoned his body and sank into his mind, tuning out the rest of the world around him.

* * *

_Excuse me as I go shove burning hot bars of soap down my throat. And into my eye sockets. And my __ears__, _

_Don't hate me my fans, PLEASE! I promise PROMISE next chapter will make up for this..this..monstrosity....-cries to self-_


	13. Heat Of The Sun

_Quite a bit shorter then my other chapters, sorry. I just really wanted to get this up to apologize for the previous chapter. Blagh....Still hate myself for that.

* * *

_At the moment, he could see nothing. Nor, for that matter, could he _feel_ anything, which was an even greater blessing. Very faintly he could detect the sounds around them but they were incredibly dull; as if he had a pillow pressed hard against both ears. Barely he could pick up the voice of the bastard touching him - or who he thought was touching him, hard to tell when one's entire body has gone numb - but no actual words could be picked out and for that he was incredibly grateful.

Floating in his own little world the moon allowed himself to completely lose himself into the state of utter blissfulness, knowing it was probably dangerous to retreat this deep into his mind but not really caring at this point. At least it was comfortable here; well, not literally, since there was no _real_ feeling, but it was a fuck lot better then where his body was right now.

Free to mentally wander, since there was really nothing else he could do at this point, Bakura selected the most soothing of his memories - that, of course, being the morning he woke with Marik. Mentally grinning - a grin that never made it to physical, his true face remaining blank - the blue hair basked in the pleasant warmth that still lingered from that moment. Though the result had certainly been unwelcome, it was well worth the few seconds spent able to look at the beautiful blond freely. A sudden ache pricked at the back of his mind; somehow, he had the painful feeling that Pegasus wasn't planning on letting him go.

After all, if he lived to the next day, he'd show the unicorn exactly what _pain_ truly was. That was something that hadn't really occurred to him before, and now he was forced to face the undeniable truth. Today was probably the day he was going to die. Surprisingly, he wasn't really scared of death - maybe the Dusk would be able to bring him back. Maybe not. What happened if he died? It was an odd concept, one that caused his head to spin and throb.

Then came the regret that the last time he had seen the sun was with them at each other's throat; and that would be the last time he ever _would_ see Marik. Pain tore through his body, doing more harm then anything Pegasus could inflict, the sheer realization that he would never see the blond again tearing into him life a knife.

Something sank into his back and the moon released a pain-filled shriek, abruptly thrust back into reality. Everything came crashing back; the taste of blood in his mouth - when had he bit his tongue? - the wind billowing around him, the throbbing in his still pinned arm, the bark cutting into his skin, and most importantly the knife now shoved deep into his lower back.

"Welcome back to the world of living my dear. Took a little nap did we?" The unicorn purred into his ear and Bakura was forced to clench his throat just to prevent the bile that suddenly came rushing up from escaping. _Fuck it HURT!_ He didn't even know what actually hurt anymore because _everything_ did, from toes to head throbbed and burned and stung and despite it all he refused to cry because _he did NOT cry_!

"Go fuck yourself." He choked out, coughing wretchedly, the sting of stomach acid only adding to the miserable state he was in. A low chuckle was his only response and suddenly he found himself turned around, back slamming against the trunk, arm still pinned behind him by his own weight.

"Why would I do that, when I have a gorgeous male such as yourself?" Pegasus chuckled darkly, lips twisting into a vile leer, and Bakura's stomach lurched in another failed attempt to empty itself. "Smile for me, my dear moon."

A feeling of sickening dejavu swept over him, but for the life of him Bakura had no idea why. There was no fucking way he had ever experienced this before, because no one would have _dared_...

The cold chill of a hand pressed to his cheek caused him to jerk and bare his teeth, numbness rushing through him, panic and repulsion and utter helplessness causing his head to swim as he tried to move, tried to pull away, couldn't, he was trapped and bleeding and there were lips against his ear but only the pressure told him that, because he couldn't actually _feel_ it.

"You're mine." Pegasus hissed - and the world went utterly still. The wind vanished, all birds and animals breaking off their chatter at the same time. The air became stale and Bakura blinked blurrily, Pegasus glancing around with open unease at the sudden death of the world.

"Get you're hands _off my Bakura!_" A voice screamed - and the world exploded.

Sheering, blinding heat exploded around them and Bakura finally let loose with a scream as he felt flames licking at his feet, drowning in the most intense heat he had ever experienced. Vaguely he heard someone else's scream echoing his own but he couldn't figure out who - then again, maybe the whole world was screaming because everything _burned_. Fire roared through the clearing, swirling like giant waves as it enveloped everything in it's path; there wasn't even ash left behind it's trail, everything it touched simply _evaporating_ without so much as a trace that it had once been there.

There was no longer anyone pinning him but the moon didn't notice, blinded by the raging inferno around him and the pain ripping through his body; the fire touched him, circled him, and then slowly began to withdraw. The heat shrank away, still swirling around him but no longer touching him.

Choking on his own blood, throat torn from his screams Bakura slumped to the ground, gasping and shuddering as the fire continued to rage, and dimly he saw a glimpse of deep purple watching him, and then the world went black.

Arms flashed out, catching the moon's unconscious body before it hit the ground, and he was pulled tenderly against the chest of the sun. Flames lapped around their master, obediently leaving the battered form untouched.

Marik hugged Bakura to him, careful not to hold him to tightly for fear of causing more pain to the already abused other, murmuring gentle croons as he shifted to his feet, lifting the blue hair against him, cradling him tenderly in his arms. Glancing over his shoulder he took note of the destruction he had caused - all trees and grass within a forty foot radius had been disintegrated, only three plants remaining unharmed by the fires of the sun.

Where a certain unicorn had once stood was now nothing; Pegasus had been incinerated along with the forest, paying dearly for daring to lay so much as a hand on _his_ Bakura. Satisfied Marik relocated them both, stalking inside the house he had brought them too, keeping a sharp eye out for any unwanted guests. Carrying Bakura into the bedroom he carefully laid him down on the bed he had pulled from thin air.

Healing the blue hair's wounds was easy enough - a simple thought and they obediently slid shut, not even leaving a scar to mar the beautiful flesh. Smiling a little sadly the sun reached out to caress a pale cheek lovingly, bending down to press his lips to the moon's forehead.

"Sleep well, my little 'Kura. I'll watch over you." Marik promised, tugging the sheets up to the other's chin. Satisfied that the other wouldn't be disturbed Marik turned and sauntered out of the bedroom, leaving the moon to recover.

* * *

_See? I told you it'd get better! And now Marik speaks, woohoo! Not saying much._

_I've uploaded three chapters in the past two days x: Be happy - if you want this streak to continue, __please__ R&R! Reviews encourage me remember! ^^ The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll upload!_


	14. At The Scene

_I'd like to apologize in advance – I'm sure all of you want to know exactly what Marik's up to, but I'm afraid to say we won't find out for a couple chapters. Right now Bakura's sort of comatose, so for the next few chapters we'll be following the other characters. Because hey, they're just as important!_

_So yeah. Don't worry, Marik and Bakura WILL be back, but just not right now_

_Also, some of readers have expressed slight disproval towards my choice on Pegasus being what he was. Simply stated...I didn't have a choice x: Yugioh is one of those shows that recycles villians; we have Bakura, Marik, Weevil, Rex, Mako, Bandit Keith and his three cronies, Pegasus, Dartz, and Kaiba. Bakura and Marik are main characters, Weevil, Rex, Mako, Bandit Keith and his cronies are more like, crooks then actual villians. Kaiba's a main character, and Dartz I'm saving for much later. So really, Pegasus was the only one I had. It kind of upset me as well, but I had no other options._

**Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters

* * *

**"By the moon…" Came the shaking vow, wide brown eyes sweeping over the clearing with open fear. The air was unbelievably humid, even more so then the rest of the world had been these last few days; even breathing was a struggle, simply because every inhale burned like boiling water. There was no actual 'scent' in the area – it smelt like _heat_, there was no other way to explain it.

"By the sun would be more correct." Yami murmured in response to the stars words, walking up beside Ryou with a contemplative expression on his face. As expected the pale one flinched at the sound of the Dusk's voice, glancing at the other with open fear which was politely overlooked.

Malik stepped closer to his friend, looking at Yami with the same look of unease – it wasn't often the two stood in the same presence as the other Entity, so it was only expected they'd be more uncomfortable around him then they were around the, currently missing, Moon. All of them had been in, generally, the same area - all enjoying the wash of the Rain's more then welcome blessing - when the eruption of fire had burst from the middle of the forest. Even as far away from it as they were they had all felt the sheering _heat_ was it washed over the land, completely evaporating the rain before it even had time to touch the ground.

Naturally they, meaning the two stars as well as the Dusk and Dawn, had all ran towards the unexpected wave, as all four had come to the same conclusion - only one person in the world could cause such a thing, and there was only one reason he would ever do so.

Something had happened involving Marik and Bakura; what, they couldn't even begin to conceive.

When they had arrived there was, literally, no trace of either of the two entities except for the boiling air left behind by the sun's rage. No evidence was there of what had happened; trees and grass were simply gone from existence, all creatures who had the misfortune of being to close wiped out in an instant.

Yugi bit his lip as he pressed close to Yami, an arm instantly wrapping around his shoulder in a reassuring embrace. "What could have possibly caused this?" The Dawn whispered softly, and the only response he got was a shake of the head; the Dusk couldn't even begin to fathom..

Then Ryou gasped. "Tristan! Rebecca! Espa!" He exclaimed, both the entities jerking to watch as the star rushed across the clearing, dropping down beside - much to their amazement - three plants which had, somehow, been left completely unharmed while everything around them had been erased.

Yami frowned as he pulled away from his smaller self, trotting over to the star with a curious expression. "Tristan? Rebecca? Espa? You named bushes? And a dandelion?" He asked, wondering if perhaps the paler one had lost his sanity. After all he wasn't exactly close to the other, so it was very likely he was insane; it would explain why Bakura enjoyed his company so much.

Malik laughed weakly as he bounded over as well, bowing respectfully to the Dusk even as he answered the question. "No, Master Yami. Bakura named the shrub Tristan, the bush Rebecca, and the dandelion Espa. They're his...friends, of sorts." He murmured, and Yami looked thoughtful before leaning down to kneel beside Ryou - causing the star's eyes to widen and his head to duck down in a sign of deep respect - and gazed at the three plants thoughtfully.

"What happened here?" Yami finally asked sharply, and in response all three quivered and shrank away from him; Yugi tutted disapprovingly and breezed over, resting a hand on the Dusk's shoulder and smiling reassuringly.

"Yami, no need to be mean. Tristan - are you Tristan? Yes? Alright, good. Tristan, could you please tell us what happened?" He asked softly, his voice - as always - soothing all present, coaxing the three terrified plants into relaxing.

There was a moment's silence - to all but the two Entities, of course - as the shrub began to tell the tale of what happened. Unable to hear foliage Malik and Ryou squirmed uneasily, wanting desperately to know what had occurred, terrified for their beloved Moon.

At the sharp inhale from the Dusk and Dawn the two stars flinched, eyes widening in fear. Yugi glanced at them, licking his lips before whispering softly, "The Lunar Eclipse."

A horrified silence settled over the four of them, then Ryou released a distressed wail. "How could we have forgotten!?" He cried, eyes closing tightly as realization swept in like a storm. "Master Bakura was all alone! We completely forgot and then we ignored him and he left and he's probably hurt somewhere or e-even d-d.." Suddenly his voice broke off sharply, giving way to bubbling sobs and Malik tugged his friend into a tight embrace, Ryou clinging to him desperately.

The Dawn watched the two stars sadly before refocusing his attention on the only witnesses they had, giving an encouraging sound for Tristan to continue. Yami's eyes narrowed as he did, teeth clenching tightly.

"Pegasus.." He swore violently, the sound only causing Ryou to shudder harder; everyone knew full well who Pegasus was, and the dawning horror that he had found Bakura in his most vulnerable state was the most terrifying thing the stars had ever heard.

Yugi's eyes widened and he released a small gasp. "Marik did what!?" He shrieked, his voice causing everyone - including Yami - to jerk and stare at him in slightly shock. Malik tightened his hold on Ryou, pulling him tightly against his chest.

"M-Master Marik...?" Malik stammered, worried about what the sun had to do with this. Naturally they all knew he was _somehow_ involved simply by the boiling heat of the area, but the stars hadn't the slightest idea _what_. But the expression on the Dawn's face was certainly encouraging, especially when he released a low gasp of relief. "M-Master Y-Yugi? W-what..?"

"Marik saved him." The Dusk stated, and Ryou's head snapped up so fast it smacked against Malik's chin, earning a startled grunt from the star.

"M-Master Marik saved h-him!? S-So M-Master Bakura's s-safe?" He asked, voice almost desperate, forgetting the fear of the other two entities as the desire to know whether or not the moon was safe overwhelmed him. At Yugi's gentle nod and growing smile a relieved sob bubbled out Ryou's throat and he slumped against Malik, vague mutters of 'he's safe' coming from where his face was buried in the other's shirt.

Yami was silent for a moment longer before pushing himself to his feet with a tense sigh. "Marik removed Pegasus. Literally. Gone, like the trees and the grass. Then he took Bakura; unfortunately we have no idea where they went, but I think it's safe to assume that for the moment, the Moon's safe."

This statement earned himself a loud sob from Ryou and a relieved whine from Malik, neither of the star's raising from where they sat.

"Are you sure..?" Yugi whispered, lowering his voice so only Yami could hear, voice still a little uncertain. After all, nothing that had occurred as of late provided any evidence that Marik didn't just murder Bakura the second they were out of sight of the plants. The Dusk simply nodded, pressing a hand to the Dawn's shoulder.

"I'm sure." He murmured; his voice didn't give away any of the doubt he had knawing at the back of his mind.

* * *

_This was a rather…dull chapter. Sorry guys! We need to calm back down from what happened. Next chapter will be a Dusk and Dawn chapter; doesn't that sound thrilling? No? Yeah I didn't think so…_

_And to my reviewer Silkuchu, don't worry about me not updating during the summer ;D I intend to continue to update regularily, as well as continue uploading One-Shots. So don't worry guys, I am __not__ going to let this thing become one of those dead fanfics, nor will I only upload once every two weeks. Once a week at the LEAST! I promise! The only exception is if my computer dies; even then I'll probably snag my mom's_

_R&R nonetheless, sweeties~_


	15. The Dusk And Dawn

_Aren't I creative with these titles? Don't I spoil you all silly with uploads? Isn't it sad Psychoshipping gets no love? What would you all do if I refused to upload until I got five reviews? How many of you had a heartattack at that suggestion? _

_XD Pft. Next chapter, people! And no, I am NOT holding chapters captive. Promise. I'm trying to upload at least once every three days._

**Disclaimer: I know where you live**

_

* * *

_Needless to say, the world was in a state of unease and tension. Things seemed to have reached a pinnacle; things had been in a constant state of unbalance, what with the unusually intense clash between the Moon and the Sun after billions and billions of years, and in an explosion of heat, everything seemed to just...stop. A quiet fell over the universe but it was far from a comfortable one, most creatures too scared to leave their homes for fear of everything collapsing.

Only three groups on the scale continued on with life, simply because ceasing activity would cause everything to collapse into utter chaos. The gods, the elites, and the two remaining entities. It had been a few days since the spiral that was the sun's rage, both he and the moon disappearing without a trace. Since then, the days had been running strangely, both the Dusk and Dawn struggling to keep everything as balanced as they could without the aid of the Moon.

Surprisingly enough, though no one ever actually saw him, Marik continued to pull his weight. Morning came as directed and left just the same, the only missing gap being the night - thus both dawn and dusk ran longer then usual, simply to order things until Bakura decided to show himself again.

"I hope he's okay..." Yugi murmured softly from where he sat sprawled out on the grass, the warmth of day relieving him from his duties for the time being. The soothing presence of Yami came from beside him where the other entity was cross-legged, red tinted purple surveying the area about them critically as if in search of the current item of focus.

Heaving a soft sigh the dusk glanced at his companion. "I'm sure he's fine. From what the three plants told us, Marik defended him and seemed highly concerned for his well being. Judging by that, Bakura's probably holed up somewhere playing patient; wether willingly or unwillingly I can't say, but I have a feeling Marik means him no harm at the current time in being." He offered, trying to comfort his worried companion. It seemed to have at least a somewhat positive effect because the smaller nodded, folding his arms behind his head.

"Mm, yeah. You're probably right..I just wish I knew what the two were doing. I mean, if Marik has time to take his turn, why doesn't Bakura? Unless he's seriously injured...but the Lunar Eclipse ended. So he's immortal again. His wounds should have recovered." Noting that Yugi was quickly slipping back into the worry zone Yami laughed, gently tugging the other into a sitting position, taking his face in his hands.

"Little one, you worry far to much." The Dusk scolded gently, grinning as he pressed a finger firmly against the Dawn's nose, watching with amusement as it crinkled in response to his touch. "My bet is Bakura's using this as an excuse to laze about; he's probably soaking up Marik's attention for all it's worth. You know how he is."

Both of them knew very well 'how he was' - practically everyone close to the pale one knew about his interests in the blond, and the same amount of people knew Marik tended to switch between returning or outright rejecting the notice; depending on what mood he was in at the time or if Bakura was being unusually abrasive and nerve grating.

Giggling softly Yugi returned the smile he was receiving, having to concede to the argument. "You have a point. Bakura will show up sooner or later; probably when he pushes the wrong button and Marik kicks him out."

They shared a quiet laugh at the other's expense; shortly thereafter Yugi looked shamefaced, covering his mouth with a slight frown. "Oh that was mean of me." He informed himself and Yami rolled his eyes, more in exasperation then actual annoyance. After all, everyone found it hard to be annoyed with the smaller entity, and he was certainly no exception.

"Well he deserves it. Lazing about and letting us pick up all his slack, constantly getting into fights with the Sun, carrying on conversations with plants instead of doing his job..." He drawled, smiling victoriously when his statement was received with muffled giggles from the other.

"Yami!" The Dawn exclaimed, lightly punching his companions shoulder, trying to look disapproving but his grin gave him away, as did the amused sparkle in his eyes.

"What? You know it's the truth." The Dusk defended himself with a massive grin, rubbing his nose teasingly against the one close to his own, gazing deep into the gleaming purple eyes inches away from his face.

Suddenly the laughter died on both their lips; it was at that moment Yami realized exactly how close he was to the other. Mouth running dry the Dusk swallowed thickly, heart beginning to thump uncomfortably in his chest as those beautiful eyes blinked at him, confusion quite evident on Yugi's face.

Caught up in the moment, Yami didn't even think as he traced the other's cheeks with his thumbs then leaned in to press their lips together. At that instant, the world seemed to stop spinning; as a matter of fact it very well might have, since neither entity was keeping an eye on it - as a matter of fact it could have very well started rotating in the completely wrong direction.

Hands were suddenly at his shoulders, applying pressure, forcing him back. Jerked from his daze at the shove Yami broke away, blinking in bewilderment at Yugi - who was gazing at him with wide, terrified eyes, hands covering his mouth as he gazed at the Dusk in shock.

"Yugi.." Yami croaked; but he wasn't given a chance to explain, the Dawn scrambling to his feet and running. "YUGI!" The Dusk leapt to his feet but was to late, the smaller vanishing from sight.

Gazing in shocked dismay at the place the other had vanished, Yami began to shake, releasing a wretched groan as he slumped to his knees. "What was I _thinking_!? Why did I kiss him!?" He yelled at himself, punching the ground in frustration before collapsing onto his back with a loud whoosh of released air, glaring spitefully at the sky.

"Idiot." He hissed, grinding the palms of his hands into his eyes. "Idiot idiot idiot."

Time passed without any notice on his part, to lost in his own annoyance and regret, boiling uncomfortably in his stomach until he felt sick. However, a sharp twinge at the back of his neck forced him to open his eyes, gazing dully at the sky. For a moment he laid there, hesitating, then sighed and rose shakily to his feet.

This would have to wait till later; he'd find Yugi, apologize, beg him to forget it, beg him not to hate him...But he couldn't deal with it right now, because the world was already down one entity. It really couldn't afford to lose a second.

Not to mention there was no doubt in Yami's mind that, if forced to carry more then his weight, Marik would probably doom the world to a heat wave so hot it would wipe out everything; including the gods.

So, deciding to ignore the heavy weight in his chest left by Yugi's blatant rejection and the knowledge that the Dawn now probably hated him, the Dusk spread his hands and let his colours spread through the sky.

* * *

_x: Wow. Seems no one's relationships are working out right now. How delicious. Wooh! How many of you weren't expecting the Dawn to freak out? 3 Next chapter will be Joey and Kaiba's, then I'll return to the main pairing_

_R&R sweeties!  
_


	16. Watch Your Step

_Okay, ugh, SORRY! D:! I'm really sorry for the long wait for an update. This chapter was..really hard. Because originally I wanted for it to be about Kaiba and Joey, but I was a little bit awkward on how to do it. First off the pairing itself is one that doesn't come easy to me, and second off it would seem really..random for them to just suddenly get together. The last time we saw them they were at eachother's throats; it just seemed like it would be a really awkward fumble for them to go from that to lovers. So I decided to skip them for now. The dynamics of their relationship will hopefully develop as the story goes. Instead we get to return to our previously schedualed program..MARIK!

* * *

_"Malik, I don't t-think this is a g-good idea.."

Purple eyes shot open. Lips slowly twitched into a half snarl of warning to whatever creature had spoken, only for vision to clear and discover that, despite initial belief, the area was still secure and void of life. Frowning thinly, a tanned head lifted from where it had been pillowed on folded arms, blinking sleepily in the darkness of the bedroom.

Glancing over his shoulder - to confirm his charge was as he had been for the past few days, sleeping and seemingly at peace - the blond stretched with a fanged yawn from where he lay sprawled at the foot of the bed, only to freeze mid-arch when voices drifted through the window.

"Look, Ryou. Tristan said Master Marik took Master Bakura, right?" Intrigued by the use of their names the form slid off the furniture, slinking over to the window and gazing through the glass with open suspicion. Standing a few feet - still in the 'safe zone' - were two bright yellow figures; a glint of blue caught his eye and his brows shot up upon the discovery one of these 'threats' had very similar hair to the slumbering one. "Which means...well...hopefully, Master Bakura is still with him. And by the temperature, I'd say this is...where they are."

The two inched forward; and stepped over the invisible line. Instantly all interest vanished, replaced by the fierce swirl of fiery rage, driven by the need to protect the currently helpless form of the ethereal figure who had yet to wake from the traumatic coma he had fallen into.

Fangs now bared in an open snarl Marik flew down the stairs, cloak erupting into life, front door slamming open loud enough to send both Ryou and Malik scrambling backwards with frightened shrieks.

Skidding to a halt and rearing to full height the sun loomed over the two terrified stars, purple eyes blazing with fury. "Who the fuck are you!?" He snarled, sparks dancing at the tips of his fingers, waiting eagerly for the call. Two sets of eyes gazed at him with open fear, but both knew better then to fail to answer.

"M-Malik and R-R-Ryou, sir." Malik croaked, one arm slipping back to rest against Ryou's side as if to shield the terrified paler one from the rage of the sun.

Surveying the two shivering forms critically Marik released a low, rumbling growl that caused both to flinch and shrink back further then they already had, neither willing to tempt the entity by acting brave. It wasn't unusual to see the blond angry - but this was unbelievably so.

Not questioning their identities but still suspicious of their motives the tanned male lifted his head while the two before him lowered theirs, the sparks at his fingers flickering and dancing until, with a roar like a lion, they became a raging inferno in the palms of his hand, dancing eagerly at their masters command.

"How do you know Bakura?" Came the low, threatening hiss, just daring the lesser beings to deny such a thing, or to speak false. Either of those would result in a fast but agonizingly painful death for both; he was in no mood for games.

Luckily, they didn't seem to be in such a mood either. "W-we're his..." Ryou's voice died, wondering if he dared tell the truth - it was a rather farfetched truth, and would probably be seen as more of a lie then an actual lie. A low snarl warned him to continue and so he dared. "F-Friends.."

Disbelief flickered into dark features, but much to the relief of the stars the sun seemed to find no falseness in Ryou's face, because he didn't sheer them. However, he seemed no less unpleasant, still looking more then ready to broil them both of they made so much as one bad move. Which, given the current situation, would probably be even so much as moving on inch.

Surveying both the trembling figures with nothing short of murderous intent, Marik sized them up. So they were friends of his beautiful...which meant that killing them would probably not go over so well. But that didn't mean he would tolerate their continued presence; until his pale moon had recovered enough to move, then he would let the night decide wether or not he wanted company.

As it was, Bakura had yet to stir since _that day_ - the very memory of which made him snarl and made both stars to flinch at the sound - so no one was allowed within ten feet of the house he was in. Ryou and Malik were currently nine feet from the house; thus they had to step back and either leave, or wait outside the line until further notice.

Satisfied with his decision the sun let the fire in both his hands and billowing off his shoulders to die, turning sharply on his heel. "Go away." He spat over his shoulder, beginning to make his way back to the door.

"But we have to see Master Bakura!" Malik cried; seconds before his mind caught up with his mouth, and he slammed his hands over his face, his and Ryou's eyes widening with horror as they both realized the blond's fatal mistake.

Purple flared and then with a loud snarl the sun swirled back around, flames roaring to life, and with a wave of his arm a wall of fire soared towards the two defenceless stars.

There was a flash of light, of sheering heat, and then the fire evaporated inches from striking the two cowering forms, deflected by some unseen force field. "Us damn it Marik, _they're Bakura's friends_!" A loud, booming voice jerked all three of them to attention, turning to find the familiar form of the Dusk stalking towards them with obvious annoyance sketched across his features.

Undeterred Marik met Yami's challenge, both glaring each other down. Without looking away from the on-edge sun, the dusk spoke in a cold but even tone. "I understand something happened, and right now you need to keep Bakura safe." He spoke, trying to sooth the fire sizzling inside the larger blond. What he wouldn't give to have Yugi's calming aura..._don't think about it_.

"But trust me, harming the two stars will cause more grief then good. They're the closest things to true friends Bakura has - hurt them, and he'll never forgive you." Red eyes glared into purple, and as the words registered guilt flickered across the tanned face before Marik jerked his head to the side and broke contact; obviously realizing the mistake.

Relieved that the sun had backed down the dusk redirected his attention to the still shivering stars, approaching them slowly, hands held out to show he meant no harm. "I suggest you two move back a few feet." He murmured, and immediately Ryou and Malik fell back as directed, not taking their wide eyes off the humbled sun for a second.

"I take it you _do_ have Bakura, yes?" Yami asked, glancing at Marik who gave a sharp nod in response.

"He's sleeping. Has been for...well, since _then_." Practically spitting out the last word the blond glanced at the bedroom window where he knew the other was still resting, relaxed now that the stars had stepped back into the safe zone. "I'm taking care of him." The sentence was spoken almost like a child, like a son reassuring a mother that he was more then responsible.

Smiling reassuringly, knowing how unpredictable the other was and wanting to him in the much preferred state of 'not murderous', Yami nodded. "I'm sure you're doing a wonderful job. However, it is only natural for his two stars to worry for him. As a matter of fact, everyone is worried for him..perhaps you could allow the two to stay nearby in case he wakes, so long as they remain a safe distance from the house?"

Narrowing his eyes the blond glanced sharply at the two, causing them to shrink back under his gaze, before returning his vision to the dusk. "They'll stay at least ten feet." It wasn't a question, nor so much a statement; it was an order, and the tone of his voice clearly stated that refusal to comply would be met with a gruesome fate.

"W-we w-will, Master M-Marik." Ryou whispered, keeping his eyes on the ground and head bowed, having sunk to his knees into a deep bow; Malik followed suit, more for fear of incurring the wrath of the unstable entity.

Satisfied with that the sun nodded. "Fine. When," Yami didn't fail to hear the slightly unsure tone, as if Marik was trying hard not to think 'if', "Bakura wakes up, I'll inform him you two are here. Then he'll decide when he wants to see you." Again it was spoken as a command; clearly the blond was in no mood for debates.

When no protests were risen he gave a brief nod and then spun on his heel, disappearing into the house, door shut with a slam of finality, leaving the other three men to gaze after him with matching looks of unease.

* * *

_And before anyone points it out..Yes I realize Marik has a really eradic personality! __This is on purpouse_._ Marik's the sun; and the sun, or fire, is unpradictable. Change of an often occurance - it can go from relaxing and warm to blistering hot in split seconds. That's what I'm trying to show with Marik's personality. All the characters are sort of OOC due to the fact this is an AU, thus they've all had different experiences. Bakura's not a hateful psychopath like in the show, because he's only like that due to his tragic, bloodsoaked past. Which he never had in this story, because his life has been, literally, on top of the world!_

_So yes. Just some things I wanted to point out. Hope you enjoyed, and shall continue to enjoy!_

_R&R! I try to upload every three days at least, but lots of review's make me want to upload sooner!_


	17. The Moons Awakening

_Woooh! Next chapter! Bakura finally wakes up, and finally...FINALLY...PSYCHOSHIPPING! Yeeesss!! This is a scene I've pretty much had planned since..well..forever. This was always how they were going to finally get together. Before you ask, no this does not mean Lunar Eclipse is close to finishing. I have no intentions of ending it anytime soon._

_So no worries~_

**Disclaimer: PLOT IS MINE! Seriously, touch it, I will kill you. Characters aren't, plot is. MINE.

* * *

**Waking up after experiencing the most traumatic thing in ones life is never easy - your mind tries to remain shut down, to block out the experience, to keep you from having to open your eyes and face the fact that you just suffered a massive blow. Even after you manage to struggle through the initial reaction enough to surface from unconsciousness, there's still the sickening dread in your stomach, the fear that you were still in the situation, and you laid there for hours simply to avoid facing reality.

Thus was the reason that it took three weeks for the moon to finally surface from the darkness he had sunk into as an escape from what had occurred, and six or so hours after regaining consciousness to actually slit his eyes open.

Only to be met by utter darkness. Releasing his breath in a long, tense sort of sigh that hitched at the end, simply due to the unease still pulsing through his veins. After a moment of simply laying there, without anything lunging at him, he finally dared to open his eyes the rest of the way.

Fearing like this made the far part of his mind hiss with aggravation; he was the moon, damn it! Nothing scared him, because nothing had the _power_ to scare him, but that didn't make the panic sticking at the back of his throat any easier to deal with. What he was experiencing was irrational, a fact he personally acknowledged, but it was very _real_, and despite all his effort and self-reassurances, every movement still caused him to flinch.

Slowly Bakura eased from his back into a sitting position, gaze darting around the dark room, making out everything with ease despite the lack of light. After all, he _was_ still one of four of the most powerful beings in the world; darkness dared not challenge him, for even as he was the pale one was still not to be toyed with.

Carefully sliding off the bed, the hot wood instantly cooling as his toes came in contact with it, allowing him to shakily push himself upright. Of course, despite all his power, his mind seemed to comprehend gravity as a worthy opponent, because he stumbled and would have fallen, if the ground hadn't shot up to prevent such a thing.

Scowling, now quite frustrated with his own weak state, Bakura half-limped out of the room, surveying the house around him with surprisingly sharp eyes, not missing a single detail. Whoever's house this was, it was lacking in detail. No family photo's, no intricate objects on the cupboards. It was sparingly furnished, with no more then the necessities.

A couch, an armchair, a TV, a fireplace was what occupied the living room. Beside it, the kitchen, only had a stove, three cupboards, a fridge, a flat counter, and a microwave. Obviously the owner wasn't there to impress.

Disregarding it and making his way firmly to the front door - which swung open obediently at his approach - and stepped out into the dawn streaked world.

Two familiar voices erupted through the air. "Master Bakura!" Ryou screeched as he scrambled to his feet, making a move as if to dive towards the moon, only for Malik to gasp and grab him by the shoulders, jerking him back harshly.

Blinking at the action Bakura narrowed his eyes, curious as to why the fuck Malik had done _that_. Did he really think he was that weak? Annoyed now, he bared his teeth and opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, only for all sound to morph into a startled squeak as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a heated chest.

"Ten feet, _star_." A low, unfamiliar voice hissed inches from Bakura's ear and he stiffened; panic reared it's ugly head. He was being restrained again, someone was holding him and _pinning him_ and no no no he was not letting this happen again no fucking _way_!

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Bakura practically roared; his eyes flashed to almost white, and ice flared up his arms with a loud crackle, the temperature plummeting to a degrees it made his own lungs sting at the sheer coldness of the world around them - only the two standing with wide eyes ten feet away remained untouched. In split seconds all the grass within a foot of him shrivelled and died, icicles forming on tree branches like small crystals, turning the grassy meadow into an ice age in less then a minute.

Satisfaction came and left when it clicked into his mind that _he wasn't being let go_. Those arms merely tightened, the warmth of the assaulter's skin completely unaffected by the frost, and a low crooning was rumbling through the chest pressed to his now very tense back.

"Sh, Kura, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you." The faceless figure soothed, and slowly the panic began to simmer down, a strangely familiar scent settling over his senses, relaxing him faster then the words themselves did. Instinct recognized the aroma before he himself did, encouraging him to press back against the one holding him, eyelids fluttering.

The ice retreated, colour seeping back into the world around him as well as his own eyes. Trees almost seemed to shudder, as if to shake off the bitter cold still lingering in the clearing, and Ryou and Malik released equal whimpers of relief.

But it was beginning to sink exactly where that scent was from. The thick, spicy, unique aroma...but it wasn't possible. Because that smell only emitted from _one_ person in the world, and that person was definitely not the one holding him so lovingly, and was certainly not the one speaking to him.

Because that particular person had never spoken to him before, forget with such utter care. Hope, however, was hard to kill, and with a heavy swallow Bakura croaked out the name. "Marik..?"

A loud purr and a particularly enthusiastic nuzzle was his only answer, and it was the only one he needed. With a loud gasp that contained all the breath he had been holding the moon slumped completely into the waiting arms of the sun, disbelief and utter sheering _joy_ leaving him momentarily dazed.

Marik. The Sun. The only person in the whole fucking universe that filled him with pulses of need and desire. The person who had fought him tooth and nail for privacy, who had caused him nothing but pain...was holding him. Was protecting him.

Was..._Holy shit_. Red hued brown widened when it clicked into the paler one's mind that, somewhere during his shut down mode, the tanned male had turned his head just enough...

And now Marik was kissing him. Marik. _Marik_. Was kissing him. _Marik was kissing him_. Hello shock, pleasant to see you. Of course you can take over. Common sense and panic are both successfully worn out at this point and could use the break.

An all to familiar tongue brushed against his lips, body jerking at the touch, breath catching in his throat. Okay, cancel that order. Seems desire wants a go.

Pale hands flashed up to sink into blond hair as Bakura yanked Marik closer, mouth practically crushing against the one pressed so willingly to his own, eyes fluttering closed as the moon allowed himself to sink into the sheer ecstasy that was overwhelming him.

The current situation was confusing as hell, he had no _fucking clue_ what was going on, but the key point was the fact that the _Marik was kissing him_ - yes, the same Marik who had tried again and again to toast him alive, and who had tried to murder him when _he_ had tried to kiss the blond - and this time it didn't seem like he was going to play a visit to death anytime in the near future.

So lost in his own giddy joy, Bakura completely forgot about the two stunned stars watching from - as commanded - ten feet away, as the sun practically plundered a more then willing moon's mouth.

"Did he just..?" "Are they..?" "But I thought..?"

"Interesting." Both of them released startled yelps, spinning around so fast they both tumbled to the ground, blinking up dazedly at the amused Dusk standing above them. Giving the stunned stars a fanged grin Yami refocused his attention on the scene going on in front of them. Inside he dancing; both of the other entities seemed to be enjoying this. Which meant..No more babysitting! Thank..well..them.

Meanwhile, both Marik and Bakura seemed pleasantly oblivious to the growing mass of onlookers as creatures of all kind gathered; apparently, not only was the moon back, but the war between him and the sun had been successfully solved.

Something everyone was horribly relieved for - but judging by the massive grin on the paler's face when the kiss finally broke, none so much as him.

* * *

_If anyone dares says I rushed their relationship, I will break you. 17 chapters guys. 17 CHAPTERS! That is not rushing! _

_Also, I do plan to explain Marik's...'sudden change of heart'. Yes there is a reason behind him suddenly going from 'hating' Bakura to kissing his brains out. Don't worry. It will be explained  
_

_R&R!!_


	18. Of Distrust And Suspicion

_x: Here's the chapter we all discover Marik is a fuck lost more complicated then anyone could imagine. See, that Sun does have a lot of cogs going on it that head of his ;3_

_I've said it once, and I'll say it again. __This story isn't ending anytime soon__. Hell, I still have a bit of a vague plot revolving around Dartz that we have to go through._

_But first we need some settle down time. Also, the Dusk and Dawn thing needs to be resolved...-cough-_

**Disclaimer: I love you all. But sadly, I don't own Yugioh. Trust me, if I did, Bakura and Marik would be playing tonsil hockey pretty much every episode

* * *

**Prior to popular belief, hatred had never been the emotion the sun related to the moon. Certainly at some points he _disliked_ the paler male, but never because he hated him, or because he truly wanted the other to desist in his attention.

It had never been about hatred - it had always, _always_ been about _distrust_.

It had all began about 2.4 million years; they had known each other before that, as 2.4 million years was hardly the beginning of their existence, but they had never really paid much attention to each other, preferring to live in their own little worlds separate from the other. But at some point, that changed - Bakura began to take notice of Marik.

At first it had been an observant sort of relationship; the crimson eyed male would watch the blond from afar, and though Marik was a tad curious with the others stare, he otherwise ignored it and made no attempts to enquire as to what he wanted. So long as the moon remained on his side, and at least forty feet from him at all times, the sun really couldn't care less what he did.

But then...it became thirty nine feet. Then thirty eight. Obviously no longer satisfied with just observing, the smaller of the two began to try and strike up conversations with him. Which, as everyone knew, was _not_ something the tanned one did.

Fangs and an unpleasant snarl was the only response the albino ever received for his attempts; and when he didn't back off, Marik became unnerved. Suspicious - why on earth would someone continue to try and contact someone who showed them nothing but disdain? Some part of him enquired that perhaps the paler skinned was interested in him; but _why_? He had far from a pleasant personality, had never given anyone any reason to think he would be good company.

So the fact the moon was so..._interested_ in becoming companionable with him was unnatural, and was thus the reason he began to persist that he be left alone. What could Bakura possibly see in him? Maybe he wanted to claim him, just to brag to the world that he had possessed the sun. Those were the thoughts that plagued the darker male, and those were the very reasons he went from impassive to Bakura's attentions, to downright violent.

Whenever Bakura would speak with him, he'd snarl and glare and otherwise ignore. If Bakura touched him, he would respond with razor sharp teeth; he never spoke around the paler male, simply because he preferred to use body language and more animalistic - those acted as better warnings then threats and shouts.

Then came the most annoying part of all - he began to _like_ the attention. As much as he snapped and growled and discouraged all the focus the moon continued to place upon him, he was unable to deny the paler was _beautiful_.

Only a blind man wouldn't be able to see the attractiveness of the albino, and the fact that it was so willingly offered to him was a hard thing to refuse. However, his suspicions didn't wane, and he remained heavily unpleasant.

Resolve started to waver at the time he returned from his duty, the dusk taken over, to discover a certain _someone_ sleeping in his area. Not just near it either; Bakura was sleeping in the _exact_ place Marik always slept, right in the little groove he had made for himself. Despite all his suspicions, the blond was unable to resist the urge to curl up beside him, knowing that it would be passed off as him refusing to give up his spot.

That sleep had been one of the best he ever had; in that moment he was forced to face the fact that he was beginning to not care what the moon's motives were, because he was utterly _gorgeous_ and seemed to be so sincere in all his attention. Wouldn't most people have given up by now? Why was he still there? It made no sense!

Of course when he was woken a few hours later by the shouts of unfamiliar's, he had attacked Bakura without any real thought, driven by his own insecurities and frustrations. Nothing could describe how relieved he was when the dusk had shown up, kicking his senses back into him.

Afterwards, he had, for the first time, felt guilty when the moon had stormed off. The blue haired beauty had seemed so.._happy_ sleeping next to him, if the small smile Marik had caught seconds after waking had been anything to go by. Maybe he was wrong in his assumptions..part of him really hoped he was.

So he had followed Bakura; this time he played the part of the quiet observer, watching the albino from afar with a feeling almost akin to _longing_. Though the moon had noticed him, if the slight eyebrow raise was anything to go by, the pale skinned hadn't vocally challenged him, and so he had allowed himself the pleasure of simply observing.

And when the other had _grinned_ at him...a warmth like no other had filled him. But the still present distrust beat it back, still confused as to why the other remained so taken with him, despite all the beatings he received for it.

That's when he became determined to find out. The warmth he felt at the other's affection mixed with the cold chill of suspicion had led him to, for the first time, pursue the moon instead of the moon pursuing him.

And then the albino had _kissed_ him...and the world came crashing down. Most of that event was a blur on his mind, vaguely recalling that Bakura had located some sort of pleasure zone on his neck that pretty much sent his mind into purgatory. All he really remembered was hot white pleasure and ice cold lips pressed against his, with a burning tongue plundering his mouth.

Then the touches had stopped, his mind cleared..and his suspicion came rushing back so fast it made his head spin. The other had just, just..._betrayed_ him. Used the weak spot on his neck to leave him helpless and then took advantage of it. Hurt was a feeling unknown to the sun, and so instead he had turned it into rage. Certainly he had been angry at the other before; but this time the feeling of betrayal was mixed in, and he almost lost himself to blood lust.

A sharp kick to the head set him straight, the Dusk once again coming to both of their rescue. But that didn't keep the hurt from surfacing and he hissed hatefully at the albino, deeply wounded that all his distrust had been completely justified.

The next three months had been the worst kind of hell he had ever experienced. It didn't take him long to notice Bakura was now going out of his way to avoid him, and that only added to the acidic pain broiling away in his stomach. At that moment, he realized he had actually fooled himself into believing maybe the moon _felt_ something for him..and he had actually started to believe maybe he had felt something for the paler too.

Despite all this, he was driven to find the other. Maybe he felt the need for revenge, or perhaps, just perhaps, he missed him. Maybe he didn't care wether or not the albino had been using him; he had enjoyed his attention nonetheless, and being suddenly without it just added to the pain.

And then there was Pegasus...in that instant, when he first saw the suffering moon pinned beneath the form of the unicorn who obviously meant nothing good, something inside him snapped. A sort of cold calm had swept in, and there wasn't even a single inch of him that thought Bakura was getting what he deserved. All that filled his mind was someone _dared_ lay a hand on _his_ moon. Some insolent brat had the very _nerve_ to taint the beautiful albino with their filth.

But it was those words, those _two_ words, that caused everything to snap.

"You're mine." The second those lips had fallen from the bastards mouth, suddenly nothing mattered anymore. Whatever motives Bakura may have had were no longer relevant, what he had done meant absolutely nothing; all that mattered was that _fucking son of a bitch_ _screaming in agony_!

That was the first time the sun had ever truly lost himself; and when it was over, when he held the limp, pale form in his arms, when Bakura curled almost willingly into his embrace, all suspicion had been successfully cooked into ash. Because in that second, he realized he didn't care wether or not the moon was using him for some unknown purpose.

Because it was at that exact moment he realized he loved him; and nothing else mattered.

* * *

_Can we all say AWWWWW? Marik's just a big ol' softy ain't he? Also makes you feel kind of bad for him, seeing his side of the story, don't it?  
_

_Anyhow! R&R people! Pleeease? If I don't get reviews I get nervous cuz I think people don't like how it's going and that makes me not want to write anymore! D: I have bad self esteem when it comes to my fans!_

_R&R!!!_


	19. It's All Coming Together

_And now, what you've all been waiting for...The next chapter! Yaaay! We get more Psychoshipping tastiness ;d Mmm...Tastes like eyeball._

_..._

_Uhm yes anyway! Not going to hold you up! Everyone, please enjoy!_

_This chapter is dedicated YamiMisao, Freai and QuitexSoul - of course I appreciate all my fans, but these three are my most active reviewers. Love you all!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, the first person to **_**mention**_** the idea of a sequel - *coughGXcough* - would be castrated....and **_**burned**_**.

* * *

**For the first time in his entire existence, he felt warm - _everywhere_. There was literally not a single part of his body that wasn't tingling from sheer, mind-numbing joy; it was taking all his self restraint not to squeal like a girl, or simply pass out from the utter relief pulsing through his body.

And them above, it had just been a fucking kiss! If that simple enough contact was enough to send him to cloud nine, he couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like if they actually...well...That would come later. Right now he really, _really_ needed to focus on the current situation at hand.

"Marik.." Came the raspy almost moan as the pale skinned entity buried his face in tanned flesh, inhaling the spicy aroma that was all the more overpowering now that he was free to suffocate in it. Certainly some part of him was wondering exactly what massive crater had been leapt for the current situation to be where it was, but quite honestly he was so fucking happy to give a shit.

In response to his murmur the arms around his waist tightened and despite himself he winced - the current situation was making it annoyingly difficult to reach that tempting throat; after all, his back was still pressed to the other's chest, so he was really straining his neck to reach his goal. "Ow. Okay. Nn...As much as I do _not want you to let me go_, maybe could you perhaps let me turn around? Before I pull a muscle? Or several?"

An amused sound rumbled through the body behind him but the grip on his body was obediently, allowing the moon to turn and come face to face with the man of his dreams. No, he did _not_ care how fucking sappy that sounded; as a matter of fact, there was only one thing he cared about, and that was taking everything the current moment had to offer.

"Mmm...fuck, you're beautiful." Bakura rasped, hands reaching up to finally tangle themselves in blond hair, gazing deeply into soft purple eyes. Some part of him was still worrying itself over wondering if this was all some sort of wonderful dream, another part was snapping at him to come back to reality and ask what the fuck was going on; both parts were overall run down by the ecstasy currently numbing his brain.

Pearly white fangs were bared at him, only this time he was relieved to find them revealed in a much less threatening grin, empty of the hostility he was used to being shown. "Me, beautiful? Are you sure we're not talking about you?" The sun purred in a low teasing croon.

Snorting loudly the albino shook his head, raising one pale eyebrow. "Please, I-" Something clicked, and red hued brown widened in shock, displaying the utter bewilderment now rippling through his body. "Y..y..y.."

Now slightly concerned Marik's grin faded into a frown, scrutinizing the suddenly stricken face inches from his own. "Bakura? Are you alright..?"

"You spoke!" Came the loud, almost hysterical shriek, successfully causing all the other four - yes, the Dusk and two Stars were still there, situated in the 'safety zone', watching the scene with equal looks of passive curiosity - present, as well as the sun, to flinch in mild pain.

Tilting his head and blinking slowly at the more then a little overreacting moon the tanned male nodded. "I _am_ capable of speech you know. "Does that...upset you?" Really, the blond could _not_ figure out why the simple fact that he spoke could throw the other through such a loop.

Pulled back into focus by the question the albino looked at the other with an unreadable expression, only for a grin to slowly spread across his face as his mind began to catch up the rest of his body. "Fuck no!" He exclaimed abruptly, swooping in to nuzzle a tanned throat enthusiastically, practically purring with satisfaction. "I've just never heard your voice before..._fuck_ it's hot."

Caught up in the sudden thrill, the knowledge that suddenly everything seemed to be so fucking _perfect_, the moon wasn't really thinking when he dragged his tongue along the tanned flesh he had been exploring with his face; and instantly regretted it when the body against his tensed up like a bow.

_Oh. Fuck_. Finally mind caught up with body, just in time to discover body had flung itself head first into a boiling pot of water while it was still lagging behind. Promptly mind began to beat body into submission, but the damage had been done. Swallowing heavily at the stiffening he felt taking over the tanned body, the albino wasn't able to prevent the small shiver of...not fear, exactly...regret. Regret that he had just possibly fucked up the best moment of his life because he _couldn't keep his mouth to his fucking self_!

"Marik, shit, I..." The arms around his waist tightened and the words stuck in his throat, eyes clamping closed as he prepared himself for pain. Shit shit _shit_! Just because Marik had kissed him, was holding him, did _not_ mean that the blond was open for anything further. And by jumping ahead without even stopping to help the other across..._fuck_.

Flinching at the almost painful grip on his body Bakura forced himself to go as limp as possible, really not wanting to piss the sun off anymore then he already was by trying to resist him. Vaguely he picked up on three gasps, and detected the sound of feet - Ryou's, his senses told him - starting towards them.

"_Ten feet star!"_ The sudden booming snarl in his ear caused him - and guessing by the vibrations, the other three as well - to jerk at the vicious tone to them. Unable to prevent it any longer, Bakura began to shake slightly; still not quite out of panic, more out of the strain of resisting the urge to run.

A startled intake of breath from the man holding him prisoner, and then the almost bruising force around his waist loosened. "Shit, Bakura! Fuck, did I hurt you?"

Successfully unbalanced by the sudden concern and _guilt_ in the other's voice the albino stopped shaking, blinking in confusion at the mess of blond hair he had yet to remove his face from. "A...little?" He admitted a tad uncertainly, not exactly sure why he hadn't been mauled yet for overstepping the boundaries.

Releasing a small sound of distress the sun pulled back enough to brace his tanned forehead against the paler one of the moons, only furthering to confuse the albino since he now had a clear view of guilt rimmed purple. "Fuck; sorry. I didn't...you just...fuck." Releasing a loud sigh of frustration the sun slid one hand up the length of the moon's back to gently tug on the strands of blue tinted hair.

Okay, _now_ he was on the path of 'I have no fucking clue what's going on'. Things had to happen - _now_. First off, the rambling had to stop. "Marik, I said a _little_. I'm fine. Besides...I _can_ heal myself. Remember?" No sooner had the words left his mouth did the pain instantly cease; because he was, after all, _still the fucking Moon_! "So stop...whatever it is you're doing. Rambling."

For a second a dark look flickered into purple eyes and Bakura tensed; he _really_ had to relearn to control his mouth. Fuck, he knew from experience a good temper was _not_ something the sun was famous for. But the look was proven to be no more then self agitation because it vanished almost instantly, and no physical violence was inflicted upon him; and as an added bonus, the guilt also drained away.

Hey, they were getting somewhere! Excellent. Maybe he could get through this without losing a limb or two. However, that was the easy part, and as much as he didn't want to do this...They had to talk. Mostly about the blond's sudden change of heart about his well being - why the fuck was Marik suddenly getting so frustrated about hurting him _now_, when not three months - or more. Fuck how long had he been out anyway!? - ago he had been trying to kill the albino!

More importantly, they needed to discuss..well, _them_. More then once the tanned one had made it quite obvious that the moon was _not_ to touch him, talk to him, come within 10 feet of him..So why was Marik holding him, comforting him, protecting him, _kissing him_!?

"Look...fuck...Marik, we need to...talk." Bakura finally managed to get out, tensing slightly as he waited for the other to respond; there was really only two responses he could get. A positive one, or a negative one. From past experiences..it was usually the negative one he received.

Only to be floored once again when the blond slowly gave a nod of confirmation, hand never ceasing in the gentle stroking it had begun through pale blue strands. "We need to talk." Came the almost soft murmur, deep purple gazing directly into his own red brown eyes.

"Ryou, Malik, I'll get to you two shortly." Bakura called over his shoulder, wanting to reassure his two friends he hadn't forgotten about them. At the slightly hesitant nods from the two stars he carefully pulled out of the sun's grasp, wanting to make sure the other was willing to let him move - obediently tanned arms fell away and he released a drawn out breath of relief.

That done he turned and made his way to the house, the sound of footsteps close behind letting him know the blond was following.

It was time to talk.

Dread was becoming an emotion he was all to familiar with.

* * *

_Wow this chapter was longer then I expected...ah well! Anyway's, yes, next chapter is the dreaded..ugh...dialogue chapter. XD Bet some of you are groaning, 'Where'd all the action go!?'. Simple. It's on hold x: I'm a writer who likes to develop my characters. Not just fling them into one massive action scene after another._

_Sorry people. You'll have to wait. _

_R&R! Your reviews are eagerly awaited for every chapter~_


	20. Talking It Out

_And next chapter! As I said..lots of dialouge x: I don't want to be one of those authors who goes, 'okay they're together now let's throw them straight into the smut'. Because that's...Not how most relationships work out o_O_

_Hell, I love smut as much as the next person, but I'm trying to make something here. xD You'll get your smut, I promise_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Marik and Bakura would have their own house

* * *

**The walk to the bedroom - a place they had both decided would be the most comfortable, without actually debating with each other - was made in utter silence, minus the very faint tapping of their feet as they made their way up the stairs.

Faintly he recognized the looks he kept receiving from the other, but was unable to deduce exactly what was going on in the mind that even now was an utter enigma to him, so simply pretended not to notice them.

As they reached the bedroom, Marik made a direct path for the bed, but Bakura halted in the doorway and let himself examine the room he had been unconscious in for...ugh fuck, okay, _how long had he been out_!? Enough time for the sun to make a complete personality change, something he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with or not, and long enough for the dusk to apparently no longer require the constant supervision of...

...Huh. That hadn't even crossed his mind; just where _was_ the Dawn? It was extremely unusual to see Yami without Yugi for longer then two minutes; and right now it was daytime, so the smallest entity _should_ be available...Great, just another mystery for him to worry over.

"Bakura?" A curious murmur broke through his self musings and the albino jerked back into reality, focusing on the slightly amused looking form of the sun, sitting cross legged on the bed.

Sticking his tongue out at the smirk he was receiving Bakura sauntered arrogantly over to the bed; only to squawk in alarm when tanned arms grabbed him, yanking him into the other's lap. Of course there was absolutely _no_ protests on his part, willingly sinking into the warm body of the blond; as long as they could both remain focus on the conversation they _really_ needed to have, he'd allow himself to enjoy the unusual insistence of close contact.

Hell, he was _definitely_ enjoying feeling those arms around him, so really, why the fuck should he complain? Not that he was going to forget the whole reason they came of course. "So." The moon started, a little unsure of how to begin; not to mention he was still in 'walking on eggshells' mode.

"So." Was the echo he received in response for his failed attempts to start a conversation; jeez, very helpful Marik. Really.

Rolling his eyes the albino shifted slightly, asking without speaking if the sun would let him reposition himself; still had to be careful, still didn't know how far the blond's patience stretched now. When those tanned arms obediently loosened their grip the pale skinned entity used it as a chance to turn around so he was now straddling the other's lap - _do not think about it, do __**not**__ think about it must stay focused_ - and bringing them face to face.

"How did this happen?" Bakura finally managed to ask, really trying hard to ignore how good it felt to feel the other between his _bad mind stay focused on the task at hand, which is __**not**__ undressing him with your eyes_!

Two blond eyebrows rose in response to his question, purple eyes blinking at him in slow curiosity. "How did what happen?"

"_This_. Me, you..how did...when did you start..." Okay, he had _known_ this wasn't going to be easy, but _fucking __**hell**_he had no idea how to go about this! Most people would just leap forward, forget all consequences. But Bakura wasn't stupid; he knew from personal experience one had to _always_ be on their toes when dealing with the sun, wether or not said sun _seemed_ to be feeling some sort of fuzzy feelings towards them.

"About four months ago." Apparently, Marik understood the question without being asked; however, his response was enough to leave the moon completely floored. About..._what_!? Four months!? _Four fucking months_!? That made no sense! Unless...them above, had he been unconscious for four months!? That was the only thing that would make sense, considering if he had only been out for a few weeks, four months would equal about the time the two first slept beside each other. And he was fairly damn sure the sun had _tried to fucking kill him_!

Head reeling the albino pressed a hand to the side of the head, heaving a loud sigh. "How long was I out?"

"Three weeks, two days and nine hours." Jaw dropping, Bakura could do nothing but gape at the almost casual response he was given. He had no idea which shocked him more; the fact that he hadn't been out _nearly_ as long as he thought, or the fact the sun had counted the time.

Wait, only three weeks..which meant.."But you were trying to kill me four months ago!" Jabbing a finger accusingly at the blond the albino scowled with mild unpleasantness. "Unless you think killing someone it supposed to be flattering or affectionate, in which case..." Teeth sank into tongue a few seconds to late as mind again caught up with the much faster body; he'd done it _again_. Tensing the moon slammed his eyes closed, bracing himself for the attack.

A warm hand pressed against his cheek, a soft sigh of hot breath cascading over his ear. "Bakura..._fuck_, stop doing that. _Please_. I didn't...I was never going to kill you.." There was a pause before a gentle nuzzle to his throat sent a small shiver down Bakura's spine, fear beginning to sink away when absolutely no anger was expressed for his poorly chosen words. "It's just...You _frustrated_ me."

Despite himself a small scowl flashed across the albino's face. "_I_ frustrated _you_!? Now just a-Ng!" All protest died in his throat, hands curling into fists as fangs suddenly dug into the spot just behind his ear; not at all hard enough to hurt, but definitely enough to throw his mind threw a loop. _Shit_; it took all his efforts not to whimper when the teeth were replaced with a tongue, sliding along the slightly sore spot with surprising accuracy.

Seemingly satisfied that he had discovered a much less violent way to quiet Bakura, the sun decided to continue what he had been trying to say. "You just came on so..._strong_. It confused me. You came again and again, no matter how many bruises and cuts and battered bones I gave you. I couldn't understand _why_." Frustration was clear in the blond's voice and the albino tensed just slightly; a frustrated sun was _not_ a good sun...

A sharp nip to his collarbone drew an equally sharp gasp from the pale skinned entity, as well as successfully diverted his attention from whatever he had been worrying about seconds before. Obviously Marik was using his newest technique of silencing the blue haired to his advantage.

"At first it just annoyed me. Your persistence became...unnerving. You never gave me any reason to believe your actions were anything but a _game_ to you." Even as he spoke Marik seemed careful to keep any and all annoyance from his voice; he was really tired of seeing the beautiful albino stiffen whenever he showed any trace of anger.

It was going to take a _lot_ of effort on his part to fix the damage he had done to Bakura's defences.

"Oh..." The response was almost sighed as realization began to settle into the moon. It had never occurred to him before; everything was starting to make sense. Ever since the beginning...all he had tried to do was flirt with the tanned male. Kiss him, touch him..no _wonder_ it always blew up in his face! Most people did _not_ like being treated like some prize, and that's exactly how he had treated Marik.

Something that he wanted to have, to dominate...wow, upon reflection, Bakura began recognizing how much of an _ass_ he had been. "It wasn't like that at all." He finally decided it was time to speak; needed to smoothen this out _now_. Guilt was not an easy pill to swallow, but he was willing to do it. "Fuck, you're so..._beautiful_. I couldn't help myself. But I _didn't_ think you were any sort of _game_." This was not exactly his forte - the moon wasn't really a speaker. He preferred expressing himself via body language; but apparently the sun didn't recognize body language - which is what had caused this whole disaster in the first place.

"I wanted _you_. Everything about you is just so.." There was a pause as the albino reached for a word, hands folding against Marik's chest, chin resting on one tanned shoulder. "So _perfect_. If I had realized exactly how my actions seemed, I would have gone about it in a different manner. I'm..." Ugh he did _not_ want to say this..."_Sorry_. I really fucking am."

A soft purr emitted from the general location of his collarbone, where the blond was still buried. "I know." Came the low croon and a loud sigh of relief rushed from pale lips, Bakura practically slumping against the other. "I'm not mad anymore. Well, I was never really _mad_..just...un-eased."

Grinning in an almost giddy manner the moon pressed closer to the sun; well that hadn't been so bad. They had talked it out, he had all his limbs, _and_ he was placed in a very compromising position; one the tanned entity seemed to have no quarrels with. Things were _definitely_ looking up.

Of course, it was taking all his self-control not to shove Marik onto the bed and use said position to his advantage; all it would take was a small push...But that would just be throwing himself into the fire again. Right now he was supposed to be proving to the blond he was sincere about this...uh.._this_, and trying to have his way with him seconds after they worked everything out was probably not the best way of going about it.

A sharp flash of white pleasure jolted up his spine, momentarily numbing him. Of course, if the sun didn't stop doing _that_ to his neck...

_Someone_ was going to have to do something about it.

* * *

_Sooo...What do you all think? Should I give you all what you want next chapter, or drag it out some more? ;D You tell me sweeties. I'm here to make you happy!_

_R&R! Tell me what you want_


	21. Feel The Heat

_And next chapter!...The only two reviewers who actually answered my question asked for me to A} Make you all wait longer, or B} Give you a small taste...and then write about angsty Yugi_

_Uh yeah. So, I decided to give you all a bit of a make-out sessions, but save actual smut for later on. I was a little unsure about writing it this early in the relationship anyway's. Anyway's, before we begin, I have a few things to discuss!_

_1: People are probably going to question Marik's rather intense response. Simply put...It's his first fucking time! Hell, he's never even __**kissed**__ someone before - Haha Bakura stole his first kiss....Wheee. Uhm, yes. So naturally everything's going to be overwhelming as hell for him. _

_2: "When are they going to say they love each other!?"....Not for a __**long**__ time, I'm guessing...With the way things have progressed, they're probably not going to be comfortable saying the 'L' word for some time..._

_3: "Where's Yugi!?" .....Off having a stroke, I would assume_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Tristan would be hit by a train...every episode...comedy relief

* * *

**Needless to say, it's _incredibly_ hard to keep one's hands to oneself when _someone_ seemed quite intent on creating the lord of all hickey's on ones throat. Mmm..._wow_ that was a lot of one's, but it wasn't really his fault; Bakura was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate on _anything_ at the moment, forget a creative vocabulary.

Of course he was also beginning to wonder why he was resisting this so much - hadn't he spent, relatively, the part 2.5 million years wanting access to the beautiful sun's body? So why now, when he was given free reign, was he fighting so hard to keep his hands in one place!? After all, the _blond_ certainly seemed to have no such quarrels, if the hot fingers tracing patterns on his skin and the equally hot mouth tasting the flesh of his throat were anything to go by.

Maybe because he was still worried about accidentally hitting the trigger button; but said concerns were quickly being cooked alive by the sheering heat of the sun's mouth that had yet to relinquish it's hold on the moon's throat.

Unable to contain the small whimper when familiar fangs decided to participate, just touching the pale skin enough to send shudders down Bakura's spine, eyelids fluttering slightly as he fought off the desire to just let himself fall into the sensations. Hot fingers began to tease the line just above his pants - _why_ was he fighting again!?

Letting out a low hiss the moon finally began to actually participate in the current situation; hands moving from where they had been trapped between the two ethereal bodies to instead entangle themselves in blond hair, the pale skinned entity coaxed Marik away from his neck, crashing his lips against the other's.

Seemingly beyond protesting the sun responded eagerly, hands sliding to rest on pale hips, mouth parting almost the second it came in contact with another, happily accepting the tongue that was quickly becoming as familiar as his own.

Half purring, half moaning at the spicy taste that assaulted him the second he invaded the other's mouth Bakura tightened his hold on the golden strands, not enough to hurt but enough to ensure Marik wasn't going to be pulling away anytime soon. Exploring the still rather unfamiliar territory, the moon ran his tongue along every cavern he could reach, shuddering in delight when the sun's own tongue slid along his.

_Shit_...somewhere along the line common sense had successfully been turned into crisp, and didn't seem like it was going to receive burn treatment anytime soon. Used to the cold of his own mouth, to say the sudden intense _heat_ of Marik's was overwhelming...was definitely a bit of an understatement.

Not to mention he hadn't experienced any sort of intimate contact since...about 2.5 million years ago, give or take a few thousand. Not to say the moon was a _virgin_; fuck no! There had been more then one lucky individual who had been taken into the bed of the entity, but that had stopped pretty much the same time Bakura had begun to.._notice_ Marik, in a more then businesslike manner; because suddenly no one could even _compare_ to the sun's beauty, and he wanted no one else.

And now he had what he wanted, and there was _no fucking way_ he was ever going to let it go! The pale entity hadn't been kidding when he said the other was perfect; and to let perfection slip through your fingers was a mistake only an idiot would make. Of course lately Bakura had proven again and again how much of an idiot he _could _be...

Sudden loss of warmth jolted the moon back into focus, eyes flickering open - and just _when_ had he closed them!? - to blink dazedly at the part amused part confused purple mere inches from his face.

"Bakura?" Marik murmured, slightly bruised lips quirking into a smirk at the flush in usually pale skin and glazed look in red tinted brown. "You zoned out."

Blinking at that the moon simply looked dumbly at him for a moment, before grinning sheepishly. "Oh, shit, sorry..Just...thinking...I'm here now." He reassured, considering reestablishing the kiss, only to give into one of his other long born desires; leaning in he ran his tongue along the dark skin of one heated shoulder, clearly detecting the catch in the sun's breath.

Smirking widely to himself Bakura used the hold he had on the other entities hair to tilt the blond's head, giving him easier access. Satisfied with that he let out a deep sigh, cold air rushing over slightly sweating skin, earning both a shudder and goose bumps for his effort; then he latched onto the skin, digging his teeth into it just slightly and pressing his tongue firmly against the flesh.

The response was immediate; a loud gasp wrenched itself from the throat beneath his mouth, and he could feel Marik's back arch at the contact, warm fingers finding his hair and digging into it. Not protesting at all the moon continued on with his work, dragging his tongue harshly along the skin, drawing on a small whimper and suddenly Bakura had to wonder if this was the first taste of intimacy - minus the time in the field - that Marik had ever experienced.

Oh this would be fun~!...just so long as the end result wasn't the sun going psycho on his ass. Heh. Must _not_ think to hard on the double meaning. Firmly refocusing on the task at hand the pale skinned entity set out to return the favour, not satisfied until the blond was shuddering and gasping beneath his touch, as well as sporting his own reasonably sized love bite.

Hmm..love. Well, _that_ would be an interesting topic. Later. Unable to resist it any longer Bakura carefully de tangled his fingers from golden strands, letting them dance down the expanse of Marik's neck - and rest questioningly against the spot he remembered from last time. Briefly the tanned muscles against him tensed, then with a small shiver the blond relaxed.

Not wasting a second Bakura sank his fingers into the skin, pressing against that pleasure spot with _just_ enough force...

A loud moan tore itself from Marik's throat and the albino lifted his head just in time to see the fireworks; dark purple eyes rolled back, kiss bruised lips parted, blond hair fell in a cascade as the sun let his head fall back. _Fucking hell_. If Bakura was aroused before, it couldn't even _compare_ to the desire now pulsating through his veins.

Swooping in he clamped his mouth around the previously bruised throat, sucking hard while at the same time pressing his fingers harder against that one spot; and the _sounds_ he received for his effort was enough to drive him mad. Feeling the tanned skin beneath him writhing in pleasure, hearing the other's moans..._fuck_, if Marik responded like this to just a simple weak spot on his neck...!

Bakura pressed his fingers just a little harder, and perhaps by complete accident, the sun bucked his hips upwards - and the moon choked against the skin in his mouth, unable to stop himself from echoing the action, thrusting almost roughly against the lap placed conveniently between his legs.

_Shiiit_! Eyes clamping closed and moan muffled by Marik's throat, the moon almost lost himself to the heat pulsing through his body. Now, more then ever, he wanted to shove the sun onto the bed and show him what _real_ pleasure was...

But this was to fast - _shit_, things were going _way_ to fucking fast! Practically ripping his lips away from the heavily bruised skin Bakura gasped for breath, struggling to regain some semblance of control. A particularly violent arch of Marik's back and he had to clench his teeth with a strangled hiss; he had to stop this _now_. Diving into the deep end after just getting on the boat was _not_ how a good relationship was built.

So with a show of amazing self restraint he forced himself to ease the actions of his fingers, trying desperately to not give in to the almost pathetic whimper of protest that bubbled from the sun's throat.

"Sh.." Bakura soothed, pressing a fleeting kiss to Marik's jaw, trying to force his own breathing under control even as the tanned entity shuddered and panted beneath him. Crooning softly to the shivering form the moon eased his fingers away completely, letting them instead set to work combing through mussed blond hair, trying to pull the sun back down to earth with as much care as possible.

Slowly the violent shudders faded into faint shivers, chest still raising and falling rather heavily as the larger sank back into the mattress, the hold he had yet to relinquish on blue hair forcing Bakura to follow - not that he was complaining, settling on top the other as he came down from his own mild high.

That had to be _the_ most intense make-out he ever had; and they hadn't even undressed! _Fucking hell_...This was going to be a very _fun_ relationship...

* * *

_Also, I would like to apologize if the make-out scene seemed..uh...awkward I guess. It's actually my first. And I have a cold - stuffy head, anyone? So it was actually really hard for me to write it. Hope it's not __**to**__ bad!_

_Next chapter: More dialogue, probably. _

_R&R!_


	22. Waking Up The Sun

_Next chapter! I'm a day late, sorry sorry! Summer Vacation tends to make me lose track of the days. x: But it's here now! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, the whole season with Dartz wouldn't exist**

* * *

The saying "he woke up, not remembering falling asleep" was a strange one; because _fuck_, who _does_ remember falling asleep!? One can remember closing one's eyes, or laying down, but _no _one actually remember falling asleep, because they fell asleep; this was his philosophy. And yet when he woke up, the first thing that popped into his mind was, _why don't I remember falling asleep_?

Oh, right. Glazed crimson slit open, only to blink blurrily and close again when the sleep crusted at the corner of his eyes made it difficult to keep them open. Having been so lost in his own self musings, it took several moments for a much more important fact then stupid sayings to sink into his brain; _the bed was breathing_!

Eyes snapping open, Bakura found his vision blocked by....gold. Nose crinkling he frowned thoughtfully - no, not gold. Strands of..hair. Blond hair. That smelt like..

Oh. _Oh_! So then it hadn't...they had actually...he hadn't been dreaming! Joy like never before crashed through the moon's system and it took what little self control he had not to squeal even as he pushed himself onto his elbows so he could gaze down at the peaceful face of one sleeping sun - however, he wasn't able to prevent the uncontrollable grin tugging at the corners of his sore lips.

So it was true; him and Marik were an item. Somewhat. Were they? Certainly they were _something_, but at this point he wasn't actually sure _what_ they were. Both of them had admitted to feeling some sort of attraction towards the other, and they had made out - he was determinedly _not_ thinking to much about _that_, lest he get himself frisky - but exactly how deep this thing ran...

Bakura decided not to think to hard on it. At the moment he'd just take what he was given and worry about everything else later; he was to ecstatic about the current situation to really care.

Of course, he still had this strange nagging he was forgetting something...

Crimson eyes slowly widened as it sank in. _The stars_! _Fuck_, how long had he been asleep!? How long had they been waiting!? They probably thought Marik killed him!

Mentally kicking himself the pale skinned entity clambered off the bed - or tried; but it was rather difficult to do so when you suddenly had a pair of extremely strong arms clamped around your waist, pulling you back against a warm chest.

Blinking at the unexpected resistance the moon glanced over his shoulder, confirming that yes, Marik _was_ still asleep, and yes, said male _was_ currently pinning him while sleeping.

Well this complicated things; he had three options. One, try to gently wake up the sun and ask to be released. Two, break free. Three, just stay there and wait until the blond woke up by himself.

Option two was right out; such an action would _definitely_ wake the tanned entity up, and would probably piss him off royally - which was something Bakura was really trying to avoid right now. Option Three could take _forever_; hell, he had no idea how long the other slept! Not to mention the blond was probably totally passed out from the overload of emotions he had experienced a...some time ago. Hours, minutes? Fuck, Bakura had _no_ idea how long they'd been out.

Moving on; option one it was. Bracing himself for the worst the smaller entity twisted as best he could with what little room he had, managing to shift enough so he was now on his back, side pressed against Marik's chest - _not_ the most comfortable position in the other, but it'd work. Now, how to go about this as carefully as possible..

From past experiences, the moon knew that the sun was _not _a morning person...the irony of which made him grin like an idiot for a couple seconds before refocusing on the task at hand. Rude awakenings weren't a good idea - no ice tricks, or anything that was remotely painful; for example, no pinching.

Okay so..._fuck_ this was going to be slow. Breathing in deeply Bakura held it for a second, then let it out through his nose slowly in an almost sigh. "Marik.." He started in the softest tone possible, wanting to coax the other into consciousness - his only response proved to be the smallest of murmurs.

Helpful. Despite his desperation to let his two stars know he was alive, the moon was unable to stop the wash of affection that waved through him as the sun shifted closer, now laying half on top of him. Alright, so Marik was a deep sleeper - but at least he was a _cute_ deep sleeper.

When he had the time, Bakura would really have to watch the other sleep for a couple hours. Speaking of sleeping...

...._shit the Dusk was going to __**kill**_ _them_. Them above; if Yami PMSed just because Bakura had been a few hours later on his shift, the pale skinned entity didn't even want to _imagine_ what he'd do now that both Bakura _and_ Marik had been passed out and not pulling their weight.

Maybe he'd stay here a little longer. Avoid the wrath of the dusk. But Malik and Ryou....

"Marik, Come'on, you need to get up." He tried again, this time a slight bit firmer then the first time. Again he was rewarded with nothing but a faint sound, only it sounded much more like a growl then a murmur this time round.

Ooooh, sun was getting testy. Not exactly a good sign. Time to change tactics. Grinning impishly to himself the albino twisted himself to an even less comfortable position, but it got him where he wanted; in easy reach of one tempting mouth. Without further adu Bakura swooped in, capturing the slumbering Marik's lips in a deep kiss.

As expected, that action had an instant response. Purple eyes snapped open and the sun jerked away from the contact; it was about a second later that Bakura realized that probably wasn't the best way to wake up someone who was known to drop kick anyone who so much as touched him.

Luckily the floor had faster reflexes then he himself did, softening upon impact without even a needed thought from the entity. Bracing himself as his back hit the now almost pillow like floor beneath him Bakura slammed his eyes shut, tensing as he readied himself for the pain as he felt Marik loom over him, the snarls vibrating through both of them.

Minutes ticked by, and the knowledge that _nothing had happened_ stirred into the paler's mind, and so with a sense of both dread and confusion the moon slit his eyes open, looking wearily up at the form pinning him to the ground.

Now clear and more then a little guilty purple looked down at him, the apologetic look open on Marik's face. "_Fuck_! Bakura, I...shit, I didn't mean..are you okay?"

Obviously apologizing was not the sun's strong point. Okay - that was fine; a loss for words was better then blind rage. Releasing a relieved groan Bakura shook his head, pushing himself into sitting position with one hand, the other pressing a lip gently over the blond's lips. "Hey, it's okay. I wasn't really thinking - bad judgement on my part to kiss you while you were asleep."

Marik searched his face carefully before finally nodding; satisfied with that response the moon heaved a small huff, removing his hand to press a fleeting kiss to tempting lips, careful not to linger.

"Now that that's taken care of, I need you to get off." Bakura announced even as he began to comb his fingers through golden strands. "Nothing personal; but I kind of have two stars who've been waiting for us knows how long to get confirmation from me that I'm fine. Also, Yami probably has a warrant on our heads."

An amused grin appeared on the tanned entities face at that, and the smaller decided then and there he preferred an amused sun over a pissed sun.

"So, getting off me now...?" He coaxed; applying just enough pressure to tanned shoulders, and Marik relented, obediently shifting off him. The larger rose to his feet and offered the albino a hand, which Bakura willingly took and used to pull himself up.

"Let's go face the fire, shall we?" Bakura drawled as he started for the door, rolling his eyes at the amused snort as Marik followed. "_Metaphorically_, my dear sun. I've been facing the _literal_ fire all night."

The sun merely grinned in response.

_

* * *

Not saying anything cuz I've run out of witty things to say._

_So, R&R!_


	23. One Problem After Another

_Next chapter! XD I'm sure all you Puzzleshippers are ready to bash me upside the head, but hey, what can I say...this __**is**__ a Psychoshipping fan fiction, first and foremost. But I guess it's due time to get back into the other characters._

_So. We'll return to the Yami and Yugi subplot, shall we?_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Tea would be a lot cooler of a character**

**

* * *

**

As expected, the second he stepped outside he was bombarded with greetings.

"Master Bakura, you're okay!" Ryou squealed as he scrambled to his feet, having been sitting on the ground gazing at the front door ever since the entity had disappeared inside the house. His movement jarred Malik out of his sleep - the other star had been leaning against the paler in a light doze, so when his friend leapt to his feet the blond tumbled to the ground with a dazed grunt.

Of course he quickly recovered, and sprang to his own feet with a small gasp. "Master Bakura!"

"About fucking time! Could you two _be_ any slower!?" The less then pleasant greeting came from, as expected, a very pissy dusk who was standing with his arms crossed in an all to familiar 'I'm going to kick you're ass' pose that seemed specially reserved for the moon and sun.

Not as expected, however, none of the three made any move to actually approach him. Raising an eyebrow at this realization Bakura sized the three up curiously, wondering exactly why he hadn't been tackled or sucker punched yet. Strange....Then a light went off in the back of his head as he suddenly remembered something Marik had said before. 'Five feet, star'.

_Oh_! Amused now the albino rolled his eyes before glancing at the aforementioned blond, who was standing behind him with a warning sort of scowl on his face. "Hey, Marik, mind giving my good friends permission to properly greet me? I assure you, those two mean no harm. Yami...not so sure about."

There was a wary sort of gleam in purple eyes, but after a moment the sun gave a grudging sort of nod; Bakura barely had time to brace himself before both star's lunged at him, crashing into him at the same time and sending all three of them to the ground - Marik barely stepped out of the way in time.

"Ow! Okay, yes, hi! Pain, to much hugging! Air circulation not working!" The moon protested jokingly even as he sank into the unnaturally soft rock beneath him, not making any actual attempt to dislodge the two currently clinging to him.

"You don't need to breath." Came the muffled response from Malik; a moment of contemplation, and the entity stuck his tongue out at the other, earning a giggle from both.

After a moment the albino picked up on the faint vibrations rumbling through the earth below him and turned his vision skyward, seeking out and finding narrowed purple and slightly bared ivory. Obviously, it was taking all of a certain someone's self control not to tear the two star's off him.

Mmm...over protective sun; going straight on his 'hot as hell' list. Literally - the jealousy was running off Marik in actual heat waves. Okay. Over protective sun was attractive, yes, but probably not good to anything flammable.

"Hey, little star's, I think you should probably detach yourselves before the sun's head bursts into flames." The pale skinned entity commented thoughtfully; Malik and Ryou looked at him, at the growling sun, at each other, then jerked away from him at almost exactly the same time.

Almost instantly the moon was hoisted off the ground and into a possessive embrace, now close enough to _hear_ the displeased growls rumbling through the tanned chest his back was now pressed against once again.

At this point Bakura wasn't sure if he found the other's sudden protectiveness endearing or smothering. Finally he decided he didn't really care because it felt _good_, so everything else stopped mattering. Well, almost...except for that one thing. That was really, _really_ starting to bug him. "Hey Yami...where's Yugi?"

Instantly everything went silent. Three other sets of eyes - minus his own - swivelled to land on the sudden stiff form of the dusk, who was wearing the perfect impression of a deer caught in headlights.

"We haven't seen Master Yugi for almost two weeks now." At Ryou's confession Bakura blinked, forehead furrowing slightly. _What_? Them above, couldn't he be gone for three weeks without everything flipping upside down on him!? Marik suddenly became all uber-affectionate, Yami no longer needed Yugi's constant supervision, and Yugi was being anti-social!?

All they needed now was for the Mist and Northern Lights to start shoving their tongues down each others throats!...and now he tasted bile in the back of his throat. Lovely. That image was now successfully burned into the back of his mind - and it _stung_.

Focus back on topic, before people start noticing his growing grimace! "Oh really?" Eyeing the now - _nervous_? - dusk Bakura frowned, puzzling this over in his mind; he could only come to one conclusion. "Alright, what the fuck did you do?"

Red eyes widened considerably at the accusation, and instantly Yami leapt onto the defensive. "What did I do!? What makes you think I did anything?" He snapped, glowering with open challenge at Bakura, ignoring the small snarl it drew from one very, _very_ protective Marik.

Unaffected by the spark in aggression the moon merely sank further into the blond's embrace, gazing at the dusk with a quirked brow. "The fact that he's not with you, and the fact that you went from speechless to 'bite my head off' mode the second I accused you pretty much tells me all I need to know." There was no denying the fact his words had a definite ring of arrogance.

Almost immediately the fight drained from red and instead the currently smallest present entity gave a strange jerk of his head, breaking eye contact and gazing at the grass. The next time he spoke, it came in a form of muddled words, which sounded more like "mfgas" then any actual word the albino had ever heard of.

"....Let's play a game. It's called, speak in a way that _doesn't_ sound like total gibberish." Bakura chirped in a surprisingly cheerful voice, satisfied at the small snicker that breezed against his ear - at least _Marik_ got his humour.

Where as Yami looked ready to kill him. However the look quickly faded and he merely sighed, bowing his head so his bangs covered his face. "I said, _I kissed him_." He repeated, this time taking care to annunciate.

The moon's jaw dropped. _**What**_!? Yami had actually...he'd....Wow!...Wait...

"Damn it!" The sudden explosive snap earned the pale skinned entity four strange looks, to which he huffed, folding his arms in a pout. "I lost the bet to Tristan. I thought it would take at _least_ another year for you to make a move!"

Yami's jaw dropped - Ryou and Malik both wore identical scandalized expression, and Marik buried his face in his hair to muffle his laughter; it didn't work to well, not that Bakura minded at all.

"You did...How dare...I can't believe you!" Yami shrieked, looking downright murderous at this point. However, despite all his obvious desire to throttle the arrogant moon, he held back - and for very good reason. After all, if he actually attacked Bakura, it would be two on one; Marik would no doubt leap to the albino's defence, making the loser quite obvious.

So instead the dusk settled for glowering viciously, as if silently praying the other would shrivel up and die beneath his gaze.

Not even so much as wavering - after all, Bakura was more then used to 'death glares', not to mention he had backup now - the albino shook off his annoyance at losing the bet, instead focusing on the actual _important_ subject at hand. "So, you kissed Yugi. And...he didn't take it so well, I'm guessing?"

Though still annoyed with the albino for _betting on him_, Yami allowed the subject to pass. "No, he didn't. As a matter of fact, his response was to pull away and run. Now he's avoiding me." Somewhere between the last word and the second to last the dusk's voice cracked slightly and he bit his tongue, obviously fighting off the impending threat of tears.

"Well that's no good!" Frowning now Bakura shook his head firmly. "We can _not_ have quarrels among us!"

This statement earned him flat looks from everyone else present. A moment passed, and then he realized how utterly absurd that was. "Okay, yes, no need to point out my sheer hypocrisy. We can not have quarrels among _you two_. Besides, the quarrel between me and Marik has been smoothed out."

The sun purred in agreement and the moon smirked at him before refocusing on the dusk, dutifully ignored the now enthusiastic nuzzling going on in the general area of his collarbone. "So, he's avoiding you, I'm the _last_ person he'd want advice from, Marik is...well...not a people person, no offence," a nip to his shoulder assured him no offence had been taken, "So that leaves..."

Three sets of eyes now landed on the suddenly very nervous forms of Malik and Ryou. "Please don't tell me you're suggesting what we think you are..." The blond star practically whimpered.

Bakura's smirk was far from reassuring.

* * *

_Not saying much, cuz this chapter is fairly long and I'm tired._

_R&R!_


	24. Working It Out

_Here we are, next chapter. I'd like to thank my reviewer Rannaty for your insight ;3 I tried to implement you're advice into this chapter, hope you notice. _

_I love people who give big reviews with advice on how to better improve my stories! ^^ If ever you notice anything you think could be improved, please tell me! I'm here to make you all happy, remember~_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Yami and Yugi would be lovers..**

**

* * *

**

"Look, Master Yugi, I get what you're saying. Master Yami really shouldn't have just sprung on you like that. But he _means_ well, and you know he's not the best conversationalist."

Soft purple eyes flickered over to meet concerned brown warily before looking away, sides heaving in a loud sigh as the smaller ran a hand through his hair. "I know..it's just...Joey, he _kissed_ me. Without any warning." Yugi murmured, trying and failing to stop the blush from heating his cheeks at the memory.

There was a pause as the blond eyed the entity, then Joey's lips formed a mildly puzzled frown. "What warning did you want? 'Hey Yugi, I'm going to kiss you now. Kay?'. Would that have honestly been less startling?"

Amused at his friends choice of words the Dawn released a small giggle, giving a shake of his head. "Okay, good point. I suppose I still would have been taken aback. It's just...it seemed so out of the blue. I had no idea he felt that way."

Mouth dropping the Northern Lights gaped at his friend in open bewilderment, reaching up to clean out his ears, clearly not believing what he was hearing. "You.._really_? How could you have possibly overlooked it!? His feelings for you are as obvious as the hatred Master Marik has for Master Bakura!"

"Uhm...about that..." The small, hesitant voice startled both of them - Yugi and Joey both jerked around to find the speaker, and located two sheepish looking stars standing a short distance away. "Good evening to you, Master Yugi." Malik added as he gave a respectful bow to the entity, Ryou following suit.

"Hello Ryou, Malik." The Dawn responded in kind; neither of the elite showed surprise that the other knew their names. After all, it was just another thing an entity could do - know the name of each and every individual they set eyes upon, if they so chose.

Eyebrows raising the other elite currently present sized up the two strangers, then gave a small hum of curiosity. "What do you mean, 'about that'? Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure Master Marik _definitely_ was plotting Master Bakura's death..."

Ryou giggled, smiling impishly. "Last time _we_ checked, which was about...half an hour ago, Master Marik was forcing Master Bakura to sit still so he could explore every inch of his neck."

Two sets of eyes widened in equal shock. _What!?_ Joey and Yugi looked at each other, then back at the stars, minds trying desperately to process this new piece of information. The mentioned stars were wearing equal giddy grins; after all, they were now safe in knowing that the Moon would be well taken care of. No near death experiences for him!

"Marik...and Bakura..." Yugi muttered to himself, still bewildered at this sudden change of events. Certainly he had suspected something of the manner when their plant witnesses's had testified that the Sun had saved the Moon, and obviously had been seeing to his well being. But the fact they were now _together_...

"Uhm, Master Yugi?" Ryou's now hesitant voice broke through his thoughts and the entity slid back into focus, blinking at the stars that had, at some point, taken a seat in front of him and Joey - who appeared to still be suffering from a bad case of shock.

The Dawn gave the two a reassuring smile; not that it seemed very necessary, considering they obviously knew his reputation, and were already acting more relaxed around him then they had when they had been in Yami's presence. "Yes. Ryou?" He responded, reaching over to press the tips of his fingers against the back of Joey's neck; just the right amount of pressure and the Northern Lights snapped back into focus with a small yelp.

"Ow, Yugi! What was that for?" The blond whined, earning a small grin from the entity, but no vocal excuse. After all, Yugi didn't _have_ to give an excuse for anything he did if he didn't want to.

But he did anyway's. "Sorry Joey, but you were zoned out." He explained, then turned his purple eyes to the two stars, both of whom seemed a lot more skittish then before. Frowning, he wondered if they thought he hurt Joey more then he had. No...they looked almost..._guilty_. But why..?

"Master Yugi, we're not going to lie." Malik began, eyes lowering to gaze at the floor. "Master Bakura sent us to talk to you."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "Bakura did?" Why on earth would _Bakura_ be sending people after him? That seemed...strange. Immensely. If anything, he would have expected Yami to send someone - or more likely, come himself. So what was the Moon up to?

"Master Yami's very upset." Ryou piped up, leaning heavily against his blond companion, eyes sad. At those words the Dawn cringed slightly; apparently, Yami _was_ involved somehow. "He told us what happened..." He added with immense hesitation, obviously less brave then Malik and still a little wary of upsetting an entity.

Yugi's eyes widened, pink flaming up in his cheeks. Yami had _told_ them? How many people knew!? Noticing the panic Malik quickly leapt in. "He only said anything because Master Bakura was prying!" He practically yelped, desperate to avoid any misunderstandings. "He didn't give it up easily. It's not like Master Yami has been going around telling everyone.." The blond stars last few words faded into a quiet mumble - quite uncomfortable defending the Dusk against the Dawn. It seemed _wrong_ somehow.

Slowly relaxing the violet eyed entity released a shaky sigh; that sounded more like Yami. Guilt gnawed at his stomach - he really needed to stop jumping to conclusions like that. He _knew_ the Dusk would never willingly talk about something so...so..._something_. If there was one thing the other respected, it was Yugi's privacy.

"I know he wouldn't do that." The smaller admitted, glancing at Joey from the corner of his eye; the Northern Lights was listening to the conversation with a strange expression on his face, as if desperately trying to figure something out. Yugi decided to leave his friend to his thoughts. "It's just...I'm confused. From what Joey said, Yami's had an obvious...crush on me for a while. I don't know why I never noticed. But when he kissed me...I just had no idea how to react! It frightened me, I guess..."

There was a thoughtful silence, then rather abruptly Malik snorted, turning to frown at his boyfriend. "Ryou, why are _we_ talking to Master Yugi? If you ask me, I think Master Marik should be the one talking with him. Didn't Master Marik go through pretty much the exact same thing with Master Bakura? Only on a much lower scale."

The blue haired star hummed thoughtfully, giving a slow nod of his head. "You have a point...I mean, Master Marik pretty much felt the same way about Master Bakura's approach." Before they had agreed to go speak to Yugi, the two stars had insisted they be told exactly how the two entities had gotten together. The Moon had been eager to share - the Sun however, had been quite distracted playing with Bakura's shirt, and had stayed out of the conversation.

Of course, he hadn't protested at all when Bakura told them what Marik had told him. "Exactly." Malik nodded, glancing at Yugi from the corner of his eye, noting the entity seemed quite interested in where this conversation was going. Perfect. "I mean, Master Bakura kept flirting with Master Marik, but Master Marik mistook his attention for something else. And when Master Bakura kissed him..."

"Though his method was a little less violent then Master Yugi's, it still meant the same thing. Master Bakura's attention scared him, he ran from it." Ryou added, also keeping a close eye on Yugi, while at the same time pretending to be completely focused on the other star.

"But in the end..." Malik was fighting very hard not to grin; the look of dawning understanding was beginning to light inside soft purple eyes. This was going better then he thought!

The pale skinned star wrapped it up with one, simple sentence. "Master Marik wanted Master Bakura, and only ran because the feeling scared him."

"I'm going to talk to Yami." Yugi declared mere seconds after the two stars had stopped talking; they both grinned hugely.

"Great idea." They chimed together, immensely satisfied their thrown together plan had worked out so nicely.

"Wait wait wait." The three turned at the sound of Joey's voice, raising their eyebrows at the frowning blond. The Northern Lights looked to each of them in turn, slowly lifting his hands in a 'let's get this straight' sort of way. "...Marik and Bakura are together?"

There was a seconds pause. And then both stars and the Dawn started to giggle.

* * *

_I'm not saying nothing! R&R!_


	25. Falling Into Place

_And next chapter. Before we begin, I'd like to address two things; first off, re-use of my plot. In all honesty, I kind of suspected people would really like the idea of the four entities, even if they didn't like my writing or pairing choice. So if you __**really**__ want to use it, __**ask**__. As long as you ask first, give me credit, and don't try to make profit off it, I'm fine with you using it. I eventually intend to make money off it, wether I make my own series or create a doujini to sell I havn't decided. _

_So far I have given one person permission to re-use the idea: An Angel's Broken Wing._

_Another thing - have you ever wanted to see the designs of the Lunar Eclipse characters? Now you can! I've uploaded a Title Page with all four of the entities, as well as a picture of the Northern Lights, onto my DA account, Satamoru. So go take a look~! Fanart is loved!-hinthint-_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, it would probably be a lot more sexual**

**

* * *

**

At that exact moment, there wasn't a doubt in his mind he was the happiest he had ever been. Everything seemed to have building up to this point where suddenly he wished with every inch of his being that time could stand still. Of course he was careful to not actually wish _to_ hard, because doing so would literally stop time. Which, as great as it'd be for him, probably wouldn't go over to well with anyone else.

Releasing a sigh practically dripping with content Bakura let his head fall back, resting it atop a broad shoulder and allowing easier access of his throat to the one currently exploring it. Some part of him probably felt un-eased being so relaxed and...._needy_ when there was someone other then the two of them present, but really, at this point he could care less if the whole _world_ was present.

Heh. Wouldn't that be a sight to see? Poor everyone else; they'd die of shock for sure! A small snicker bubbled from his chest, earning a curious croon from the person currently perched behind him.

"Kura? What's so funny?" Marik drawled even as he flicked his tongue against a pale collarbone, earning a small shiver and another sigh as a reward for his actions.

Grinning to himself the Moon shook his head, moving one hand to interlace their fingers together, slightly intrigued by the sharp contrast of pale skin against dark. "Nothing babe. Just thinking to myself. I can call you babe, right? Promise not to rip my ear off or something?" The question was obviously teasing, but there was still the slightest hint of wary.

It was a tone that wouldn't leave easily, and Marik knew he'd have to work hard to remove it. "You can call be babe s' long as I can call you pretty?" He bargained; Bakura pulled a face, but gave a grudging nod nonetheless.

"Ugh. If you two don't stop being so ridiculously sweet I'm going to vomit." Yami drawled from where he was seated - still exactly five feet from the house. Even though the okay had been given, he really felt no need to move any closer to the happy couple. Wow. Thinking of them as a couple was really..odd.

"Oh shut it Dusk." The pale skinned entity snapped, paused, then scowled and glared a little to the right of the other. "You too Arkana!"

There was a long pause - Marik and Yami both gazed at the Moon strangely, met each other's eye, then followed his gaze.

"...Kura....That's a tree." The Sun stated slowly, quite clearly worried about the current mental status of his new boyfriend. His statement earned a small snort as red-hued brown rolled in exasperation.

"I _know_ he's a tree. And he's also a jerk and needs to stop laughing at me. Before I...freeze his roots or something." Bakura grumbled, folding his arms in an almost pouting fashion. Purple eyes narrowed.

"He's laughing at you!? Bastard! Stop laughing at my Bakura you..you...Plant! Or I'll set you're leaves on fire!" The blond snapped, and the tree quite visually shrank back, obviously just realizing that, though the Moon usually had a good sense of humour, the Sun didn't quite return the sentiment.

Not to mention an overprotective Marik was a very, very dangerous Marik.

"Now Marik, no need to get so angry! The poor thing's just having fun." A scolding voice broke through the clearing, and three sets of eyes widened as the form of the Dawn materialized from the trees. Close behind him were the two glimmering forms of the Stars, and close behind _them_ was the rather perplexed looking Northern Lights.

"Yugi!" Yami gasped, scrambling to his feet and wearing the look of someone who clearly had no idea what to do with himself. Part of him wanted to run and embrace the other - because them above he had missed him - but the other part was panicking that Yugi was upset or angry with him.

A faint blush dusted across the smaller entities face and he smiled shyly at the Dusk. "Yami..." He murmured, voice uncertain and almost apologetic.

"Holy fuck it's true!" Startled the two whipped around to blink at Joey, who was gaping openly at one smug Sun and one un-amused Moon. Brown eyes were quite near to falling out of their sockets as the Northern Lights tried desperately to grasp the scene going on in front of him.

It wasn't working very well.

"Holy fuck it's true...?" Bakura muttered to himself, then his eyes narrowed. "Ryou, Malik, you told them!? How could you!?" He exclaimed, and both the Star's eyes widened in fear, recoiling slightly.

"S-Sorry Master B-Bakura! W-We didn't know w-we weren't s-supposed to..!" Ryou began to frantically apologize, terrified beyond belief that he had upset the entity.

Scowling and rounding his shoulders the albino kicked the ground harshly with his heel. "Damn it, _I_ wanted to tell them!"

Silence.

"....Uh....Pretty, I don't think you should talk anymore." Marik stated flatly, pressing one tan hand against pale pink lips, earning a disgruntled grunt and dark look which were calmly ignored. "Sorry about him, he didn't get much sleep last night." The blond explained in a very calm manner; which only seemed to unnerve the others even more then Bakura's outburst had.

"Marik's talking. In full sentences." Yugi voiced what he, the Stars, and the Northern Lights had all been thinking. This earned the four of them a raised eyebrow, then purple eyes rolled.

"Okay, enough about me. Yugi, Yami. Yami, Yugi. Both of you..._talk_." The Sun growled, since the Dawn and Dusk's reluctance to talk was the _main_ issue here. That and because Bakura was beginning to look uncomfortable with all the attention.

Them above, if he had even thought for a second how much their relationship was going to draw stares, the Moon would have tried to keep the bloody thing on the down low for a couple months!

Of course now the spotlight had been thrown onto Yugi and Yami, and neither looked at all happy about it. The Dawn was now avoiding making eye contact with anyone, and the Dusk was looking extremely awkward and nervous.

As expected, it was the taller one that finally took the initiative. "Look, aibou, I'm really sorry about what I did. I don't know what came over me, and I promise never to do it again. Just please, I _hate_ being away from you and I'd do anything to make up for it and-!"

Yami was cut off rather abruptly by an impact to his chest as Yugi leapt at him; luckily, since he was quite a bit shorter as well as lighter, the collision wasn't enough to knock the Dusk off his feet, but it was enough to stun him.

Hooking his arms around the other entities waist Yugi shook his head, pressing his forehead against Yami's shoulder. "_I'm_ sorry Yami...I reacted..._badly_. You just took me by surprise, and then I was embarrassed over how badly I acted and I wasn't sure _why_ you did it and...I just freaked." His words were muffled slightly by the dark cloth of the Dusk's shirt, but they were still recognizable.

"Yugi..?" The red eyed male asked uncertainly, one hand resting on the Dawn's forearm, not entirely sure how to react to the sudden situation.

Breathing shakily Yugi slowly pulled back enough to blink up at Yami with slightly damp eyes, a weak smile on his face. "It's not that I...." His words caught in his throat for a second then he sighed. "It's not that I didn't _want_ you to kiss me.." The words were whispered, cheeks darkening as the Dusk's eyes widened in shock. "It's just that I wasn't expecting you to.."

"You mean...?" Yami croaked, the slightest glint of hope beginning to spark in red. Yugi's smile became stronger, more determined.

Then he rose onto his toes and pressed his lips firmly against the Dusk's.

Luckily Marik still had his hand over a certain someone's mouth, because the two probably would _not_ appreciate the cat call that Bakura made into the palm of his hand.

* * *

_And they're finally together!....Ugh I really hope none of this seemed rushed. I tried really hard to make it a smooth transission. I'm always nervous uploading these parts of fanfiction, cuz your opinions mean everything to me and I want to make you all happy._

_Please R&R! I love, __**love**__ feedback, and any advice you can offer would be appreciated and followed!_

_...also, Arcada r now be tree plx. Bakura really has a thing for naming plants, don't he?_

...also, Arcada r now be tree plx. Bakura really has a thing for naming plants, don't he?


	26. Dark Clouds Approaching

_Needless to say...I hate this chapter. Ugh. I had absolutely no inspiration as I was writing it, because it's another 'in between' chapter. I wanted to wrap up all the previous chapters, as well as introduce the new - AND FINAL - plot. Oh, and the Kaiba and Joey miniplot too. But after that, it's over._

_It's gone on longer then I thought it would, so it's about time I end it. But anyway's...this chapter is just so...flat. And bland. And just utterly horrible. But I had to get it done, and I was already two days late and..ugh. I just don't like it at __all__. It's just so..flat feeling =/_

**Disclaimer: .....**

**

* * *

**

The next several months were spent getting the world back into order. Things had been rather hectic and off balance since the hostility of the Sun and abrasive pushing of the Moon came to a head, and now it was just a matter of things settling back down. It took a great deal of time before the animals and humans began to crawl out from their hideaways, remaining weary and on high alert.

Well, for the first couple weeks anyhow - before the newborn relationship of the two entities spread like wildfire. After it was common knowledge that Marik and Bakura were now on the complete end of the scale, from foes to an item, the world sighed a deep relief.

Of course, things became momentarily tense again when the albino, who was used to having personal space and privacy, began feeling trapped by Marik's sudden _need_ to be with him every second of the day. And night. And dusk. And dawn.

So naturally it was only a matter if time before Bakura got stressed from the constant smothering. The conversation, luckily, had been short, sweet, and without anything catching fire.

"Look, Marik, I'm really, _really_ fucking happy that you want to be with me. But I _need_ some time to myself. And some breathing room. And _please_ stop braiding my hair for the love of us, I'm trying to talk here! Hey don't you snarl at _me_ mister, you're the one who's causing the problem here." Bakura had also become rather braver over the months, so wasn't quite to scared to stand up and tell it to the short-tempered blond straight.

Unfortunately, this only seemed to further turn Marik on, so it wasn't _exactly_ the best way to try and make a point. But eventually the pale skinned entity managed to force his new boyfriend to focus long enough to understand that Bakura _needed_ space.

Which Marik had accepted surprisingly quickly, leaving the albino to be alone every couple hours, and since then things had gone smoothly between them.

Relationship wise they were still on the first few steps of the staircase; they made out a few times, kissed a _lot_, but had otherwise kept well away from the deep end of the pool. Neither was really in a rush to get to the de-pants-ing part, simply content to spend the time enjoying each other's company.

Meanwhile Yami had yet to come down from what was apparently his new residence - aka, cloud nine. Ever since the day he and Yugi had become official, the Dusk had been in a constant state of utter euphoria.

Now he was actually starting to converse with people outside of the duo - he and the Mist had actually spent longer then a few minutes in each other's presence, and discovered they were pretty compatible. If one overlooked Kaiba's tendency to forget his place, and Yami's lack of hesitance in showing it to him in a less then pleasant manner.

Asides from his relationship with Bakura, Marik was pretty much the same as he had been for what seemed like forever. Anti-social, short-tempered, and prone to violent fits and a deep love for setting fire to things. Only now he reserved such actions for when he was giving the albino 'alone time'; a few creatures had made the mistake in thinking now that the blonde was in a relationship, he'd be nicer.

Said creatures were shortly thereafter seen running to the nearest river due to having been set aflame.

So all in all, things had, more or less, returned to the way they had been before the trouble began among the four entities.

But somehow, he had a strange feelings things weren't going to continue like this forever. There was a dark cloud brewing, and it had all the hair on the back of his neck prickling, as if warning of a coming storm.

Frowning thinly to himself Bakura stretched out on the grass, arms folded above his head, watching the clouds as they created random patterns in the sky. Less then half an hour ago Marik had made himself scarce to allow the albino some quality alone time - relatively speaking.

"Master Bakura, are you alright? You seemed un eased." Ryou piped up from where he was situated on Malik's lap, a few feet away from where the entity was laying.

Alone time didn't mean literally _alone_ time. It meant time where he could speak with his two companions and give them his full attention; something Bakura couldn't do under normal circumstances, considering it was very hard to give anyone _anything_ when someone's exploring your throat.

Flashing the two stars a reassuring smirk the Moon gave a shake of his head, arching his back in a stretch. "Mm...nothing, Ryou. Just...the air seems sort of tense. Trees to - it's like they're expecting some sort of...storm, or something."

"Maybe they are. It's been a while since we saw the Storm - it's about the time of year for him to show up." Malik commented, arms folded around Ryou's waist, chin resting on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Bakura gave a slow nod. "He has been rather quiet as of late, huh? Bugger probably wanted to wait for us to calm down so we didn't steal his spotlight." The statement was obviously a joke, and was received as such, the two elite's smiling and giggling slightly.

"Good afternoon, Master Bakura." A soft, polite voice suddenly broke through the amusement and the albino blinked, red hued brown flickering over to the side to spot the speaker.

An adornment of browns, red, and yellow greeted his vision, which he then followed upward to a blond head of hair and calm blue eyes.

"Aaaah! Ishizu! Long time no see!" Bakura exclaimed in greeting as he pushed himself into a sitting position and grinning widely at the female; Ishizu was one of the four Seasons.

The seasons were a few steps below the entities, almost level with the elites if not an inch higher on the scale. Usually the four kept to themselves and chose not to relate to the outside world, so to see one was certainly a sign that something was up.

Giving a polite bow to the entity, the Autumn surveyed him with sombre eyes. "A long time indeed, Master Bakura. Perhaps it would have been even longer, if things hadn't gone as they have."

A little unnerved by that statement Bakura narrowed his eyes slightly, a thin frown on his face. "What things, exactly...?" He asked, voice tense and alert now.

Ishizu released a slow sigh, folding her arms and kneeling down so she was level with the Moon. "Dark clouds linger on the horizon, Master Bakura. I cannot say what for sure, but whatever they are they mean nothing but ill."

Part of him snorted at that; after all, he was _the Moon_. Something he seemed to be forgetting more and more every day. No one could compete with him - minus the other three entities - so what sort of threat could _possibly_ present itself that could be any actual problem to him?

But another part remained un eased and weary. After all, lately he had been showed quite often how, though he was one of four of the most powerful beings...he was not immune to everything. He could be hurt - _badly_ - given the right, or wrong, circumstances.

"Well, those clouds can go fuck themselves, can't they?" A sharp, growling voice snapped through the silence and Bakura was unable to stop himself from grinning, even as Ishizu flinched and lowered her eyes in a sign of respect to the new arrival.

"Now Marik, no need to get snappy." The Moon scolded even as he tilted his head back to smile up at the unhappy face of his boyfriend, raising one hand in invitation.

Marik reached out to interlace his fingers with the pale ones, sliding down to kneel behind him; Bakura wasted no time in leaning back against the tanned form, allowing the moment of unease to wash away.

Many months later, he'd regret having not paid more attention.

* * *

_Sooo...what happened to all my readers? D: I'm only getting 3 reviews a chapter now, tops. Are you guys getting bored with this fanfic? Are you all busy now? Please, tell me if you are! I'm working as hard as I can to have at least one chapter every three days - I got caught up in busy though, so that's why this one is late - but if people are losing interest or whatever I'm wearing myself out over nothing..._

_So please, review! D: Before I lose my inspiration!_


	27. Relationship Counselling

_...Wow...This chapter was a __lot__ easier to write then the other one! =D! See? Reviews DO inspire me; like nobodies business._

_  
Also, a few people asked why I was ending it...it's because I only really have one final plot, and after that, I sort of run dry on idea's. It's hard enough as it is coming up with ways to put the __four strongest beings in all of existence__ into bad situations, and this one took a lot of thinking on my part to figure out how I was gonna do it. But after this..I don't really have any other idea's what to do._

_So...sorry. But at least when this is finished I can focus on my other fan fictions, as well as start on some I've been wanting to start for ages now._

_.............also I'd like to thank my reviewers - enigmaecstatic and RoSeLeaFiSHTaR - for pointing on my little slip up with Ishizu's hair colour last chapter that was __not__ intentional I just don't study Ishizu very much so her main colour scheme is a constant mystery to me. _

**Disclaimer: I own my toenails..and my reviewers...JK! XD You own me, babies~!  
**

**

* * *

**

A shadowed figure sat propped against a low hanging evergreen, concealed by the branches of the foliage. Delicate hands whittled away at a piece of wood, carving intricate designs into the bark with the tip of a knife. At the sound of booming laughter multicoloured eyes flickered to the side, surveying the scene going on in the field below.

The much beloved Moon - the thought made him smirk - and the up until recently vicious Sun were rolling around in a play fight, fire and ice flashing harmlessly as they tossed it back and forth. Without the intent to hurt the attacks did no damage, but certainly made quite the display.

Lips curling back into a disgusted leer the being shook his head, annoyed with the setback their growing relationship caused. If only they had continued to fight for a _week_ longer...now he might not have the right amount of ingredients he needed.

Scowling and losing control of his temper he felt the tips of his fingers crackle, then the wood was aflame. Cursing he slammed it against the ground, crushing it with his foot before the sudden fire caught the two entities attention.

Mood now sufficiently soured by both his ruined handy work, as well as the two idiots wrestling in the grass he shoved himself to his feet. Electricity sparked and rippled across the earth as he walked, cloak billowing behind him as he disappeared into the forest.

There was still much to prepare, and he must be done it all before the end of the week - lest he be forced to wait another few years.

That would not do at all.

* * *

"Master Ma-Master Baku-Eep!" Squeaking in surprise as a rather poor aimed icicle flashed inches from his cheek Ryou stumbled backwards, tripped over Malik - who was on the ground laughing - and tumbled to the grass with a startled yelp.

Shooting off his back and blinking at his fallen boyfriend, the blonde star examined Ryou's stunned form for a few moments before a grin split his face. Seconds after he was back on the ground laughing, earning a disgruntled grunt and a gentle punch from the other star.

"Don't laugh at me! I almost got maimed!" Ryou whined, though the grin on his face was a dead give away he didn't mean it. Besides, it was hard to be annoyed when two normally stoic entities were making complete fools of themselves.

"Haha! I win!" Bakura crowed as he managed to wrestle on top of Marik, straddling his back and pressing his hands against his shoulders, pinning him to the ground. The blonde struggled uselessly, seemed to contemplate, then sent the Moon a very unnerving leer. Red hued brown widened when heat began to pour off his boyfriend. "Hey Marik wait a minute that's totally not fa-!"

Before the albino even had a chance to finish his protest, the robe erupted into life. Though Marik seemed to have enough control to keep his cape of fire from hurting Bakura, it's sudden appearance and sheering brightness successfully stunned the pale skinned entity.

Using that split second of momentary blindness to his advantage the tanned male swung his weight harshly to the right, successfully reversing their positions; only with Bakura's back to the ground instead of his stomach.

Straddling the disgruntled Moon's waist Marik grinned down at him arrogantly. "_I_ win." He goaded, to which Bakura responded by sticking his tongue out.

"Cheater." Came the childish whine; purple eyes softened and the blonde swooped in, capturing Bakura's lips in a show of apology. An apology that seemed eagerly and happily accepted, if the active response of tongue in mouth was anything to go by.

"Aw _man_, they're at it again!" Malik groaned, having regained control of his breathing pattern. Making a show of rolling his eyes, the star made the accident of looking at his boyfriend - who had regained his balance, and was now watching him with an impish grin. "...Uh, Ryou, what...?

A startled grunt and a soft thump followed as Ryou all but pounced, pressing Malik to the grass and covering the blonde's lips with his own. Promptly Malik forgot all about the two entities, hands looping around a pale neck as he kissed back eagerly.

Ishizu sat a few feet away, calmly playing with leaves and determinedly _not_ looking at the two happy couples in the grass. After all, if Master Marik and Master Bakura wanted to make fools of themselves then make out, she _really_ had no place to call them on it. And since Ryou and Malik were close companions of Master Bakura, they pretty much had a get out of trouble free card.

Of course, not _everyone_ seemed to share that sentiment. "Really, have you _no_ shame?" The cold, chilly voice was more then successful to kill the mood.

Breaking away from Bakura's slightly bruised lips Marik lifted his head, locating and directing a death glare towards the speaker. "Ah, Mist. What _do_ we owe this pleasure to?" The Sun drawled in a cool voice; the only reason he hadn't fried the bastard where he stood was because Kaiba was _somewhat_ of a friend to the Dusk now. And he liked to avoid Yami's wrath as much as possible.

Because same strength level or not, Yami could be _really_ intimidating when pressed. So, best stay on his good side and _not_ turn his sort-of-friend into Kaiba Crisp. Now he was hungry. Damn it.

"To yourselves, I would assume; after all, it is by _your_ blessings that I'm here, is it not?" Kaiba responded flatly; purple eyes narrowed as Marik was pulled from his musings of lunch, pearly white fangs revealed in a warning growl.

Seemingly completely unaffected by the Mist's less then respectful behaviour - the only one, if the disproving glares from the stars and Autumn were anything to go by - Bakura traced the ribs of the blonde still straddling him. "Oh Marik, don't get mad. He's just grumpy because he wants in Joey's pants but Joey's belts to tight." He announced cheerfully.

This statement earned him several dumbfounded looks, before a massive grin broke across Marik's face and he began to snicker. Shortly thereafter the familiar giggles from the two stars followed, and even Ishizu covered her mouth to hide her smile.

Kaiba, meanwhile, looked positively scandalized. "Wha...!? How dare...I do not want in that rainbow dancers pants!" He shrieked, composure now successfully lost and face a delightful shade of red.

Shaking his head and tutting, Bakura wagged his finger at the Mist in a disproving manner. Of course the seriousness behind the gesture was sort of lost considering he was still pinned and on his back, but he went with it nonetheless. "Look Kaiba. It's _really_ not that hard! All you have to do it say, 'Hey Joey! I, Seto Kaiba, want to make love to...no no, that's to sappy ain't it? _Hey Joey! I, Seto Kaiba, wish to throw you to the ground and ravish you!_" Bakura declared in a very loud, very over exaggerated voice.

"_What_!?" All heads snapped to locate the now stun-struck blond who had just walked out of the trees, brown eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Grinning widely Bakura gave a small shrug, shooting the mortified Kaiba a thumbs up. "Hey look! I saved you the trouble!" He announced, folding his arms and nodding his head proudly.

At this point Marik was biting into the fabric of the Moon's shirt to muffle his hysterical laughter, fist pounding the ground as his body practically convulsed with his amusement. Both the stars had collapsed against each other, giggling to hard to be able to support themselves anymore.

"What is going _on_ here!?" Apparently all the commotion had attracted company; Yami and Yugi now also stood in the clearing. The Dusk looked annoyed, while the Dawn looked politely amused, not getting the joke but since everyone seemed to amused it _had_ to be good.

"Kaiba's making a move on Joey!" Bakura exclaimed - causing Marik to choke and making Joey turn a very dashing shade of crimson

Kaiba, meanwhile, had gained a rather violent tick in his one eye. "_I am doing no such thing_!" His voice had definitely breeched hysterical a couple non-ear splitting tones back.

And in the middle of all the chaos Marik suddenly shot up - ripping off a piece of Bakura's shirt since he had yet to remove it from his teeth, but the Moon didn't seem to mind - and frowned.

"I want Apple Crisp." He stated in a completely calm, controlled, and utterly serious voice.

This of course earned him a strange look from everyone present, to which he frowned. "What? Drama makes me hungry!...that and the thought of setting fire to Kaiba..."

A moment of consideration, and Bakura calmly reached up one hand to cover the blonde's mouth. "Okay, Marik, _you're_ no longer allowed to talk."

"Ever." Yami added flatly. Yugi and both stars giggled.

* * *

_Ooooh foreshadowing! Bet you it won't take long for you all to figure out who the shadowy figure was. Here's a hint: read his description. I give one detail that'll pretty much seal the deal. _

_Anyhow...Puppyshipper's, I now throw the bone to you! Thank you for being so patient with me!_

_R&R for fast updates~!_


	28. Stalemates Are Boring

_Ugh. Sorry, so so so so soooo __**sorry**__ for the two day late update. Things have just gotton really hectic - me and my friends pulled an all nighter a few days ago, then we went to the giant carnival in town, then I slept for like an entire day, then a really old friend of mine moved here from my old town...Not to mention it's been boiling here and heat makes my head melt._

_  
But I finally finished the next chapter! Also, I'm saying now, I'll probably be updating less. Still at __**least**__ once a week, but not every 3 days anymore, simply because the end's coming up in about 10-20 chapters or so, and I'm kind of putting it off because I don't __**want**__ to end it, but all good things must end. So...I'm just putting off the inevitable. D:_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be making it**

**

* * *

**

For the next couple hours, things were at a rather tense standstill.

Despite a certain albino's previous interference, the Mist and Northern Lights still seemed determined not to speak to each other. As a matter of fact, they were sitting on opposite sides of the clearing, stubbornly refusing to make eye contact. The only reason they were still _in_ the field at all was due to the fact when Kaiba had first tried to stalk off, he had smacked right into an invisible force field.

One look at the matching smirks on Bakura and Marik's faces made it quite clear who's idea _that_ had been. So now the two elites were stuck in the same general area, simply because the Moon was _not_ letting them go until they at least talked it over.

Though they were still refusing to even acknowledge what 'it' was.

As for everyone else, Malik and Ryou had fallen asleep at some point and were curled up together on the grass, obviously the two most content with the current situation. Yami was playing a match of solitaire with himself - after all, he was the _Dusk_, so whipping up a deck of cards from thin air _really_ wasn't a challenge. Yugi was watching him play, while at the same time worrying over the tension between his best friend and the Mist.

Marik was eating an apple crisp; again, being what he was, it hadn't been hard to create one. Of course he seemed to have forgotten he _could_, since it had actually been Bakura that created it.

And the albino...was currently bored. _Bored_. Bored with a capital 'B'. As a matter of fact, he was so bored, _all_ the letters in the words should be in capitals. BORED. That's how incredibly bored he was. He was so bored, that the word bored didn't even completely sum it up. But he was far to fucking lazy to invent a new word.

But them above he was so fucking _bored_! Marik wasn't paying attention to him, and the two that were _supposed_ to be providing the entertainment were avoiding each other like the plague! So thus, he was really...well...bored.

And now that word had stopped making sense. Wonderful. Maybe he should turn Kaiba's pants to ice.

"....Kura, why are you grinning like that?" Marik's voice broke through his daydream of turning all the Mist's clothes into ice cubes. Fuck - had he been grinning? Ah well. At least the uneasy tone in his boyfriends voice was amusing enough.

That term _still _sounded strange to him. Boyfriend...him and Marik were boyfriends. After all this fucking time, after _almost 3 million years_, they were together. As in, a couple. Kind of. Maybe. Didn't couples share fuzzy feelings and stupid pet names and chocolate and crap..?

There was no way in fuck he was gonna start letting the blonde call him 'cupcake' or 'sweetie pie'. Was it just him, or did a lot of pet names seem to involve food of some kind? You think that would just start making people hungry all the time. Maybe that's why so many mortals were getting fat...

"Pretty? Are you okay?" A finger prodded into his shoulder, earning a small grunt and a disgruntled narrowing of red hued brown.

Calmly taking Marik's hand and stopping the Sun from poking him again Bakura shook his head. "I'm fine Marik. Just thinking. No need to bruise my skin, jerk." Noting the instant look of guilt that flicked into deep purple the Moon sighed, releasing his hold on the tanned hand to slide his own pale one into blonde hair. "I was kidding, Marik. You're not a jerk. But I _am_ fine."

Seemingly content with that Marik nodded, leaning into Bakura's hand with a soft sigh. For a moment the albino laid there in content silence - up until an earlier fact decided to start chipping away at his brain again.

"Except I'm bored. _Really_ fucking bored." He declared, frowning almost accusingly at thin air. "As in, if _somebody_ doesn't start kissing someone _soon_ I'm going to turn his clothes into icicles!"

By the small flinch that came from the Mist, obviously Kaiba knew exactly whom he was referring to. However, before Bakura had a chance to get another jab in, his vision was suddenly blocked by amused purple. Blinking up at Marik, the Moon raised one eyebrow slowly. "Uh, Marik, what...?"

Then he noticed the growing smirk and his eyes widened. "Wait, Marik, I wasn't talking about-!" His protest was cut off rather abruptly by a pair of hot lips sealing over his own; of course Bakura wasn't at _all_ in a position to complain, pale fingers almost instantly losing themselves in faded blonde, yanking Marik closer.

"For fuck's sake, can't they keep their hands off each other for longer then 10 seconds!?" Kaiba was unable to remain silent any longer, already highly uncomfortable, and the constant make-out sessions of the two entities was only helping it along.

A small growl emitted from the brown eyed male sitting several feet away. "Oh get over yourself Kaiba! Just because _you_'_re_ lonely doesn't mean you have to harass people who aren't!" Joey snapped, folding his arms and glaring darkly at the other elite.

"Oh, as if _you're_ not lonely, rainbow boy!?" Kaiba snarled right back, already ready for a fight.

Yami and Yugi both looked up from the Dusk's game of solitaire with a slightly wary air around them, already quite tired of the constant sparks flying between the two. Marik and Bakura had broken off their kiss to watch the ongoing battle with vague interest, while the two Stars remained in their happy dream land.

"Well maybe I _wouldn't_ be lonely if the person I want to be with could get the 10 foot long pole out of their ass!" Joey yelled; both his and Kaiba's eyes widened, then he clapped his hands over his mouth with an expression that clearly said, 'I did _not_ just say that out loud'.

A awkward silence fell over the land, then Bakura released a small snicker. "Hey, I didn't even have to do anything this time. I'm an influence!" He proclaimed, earning himself a loud snort from Marik.

"Now, is that a good thing or a bad thing...?" Yami muttered more to himself then to anyone else, but the Moon heard it nonetheless, and thus the Dusk was the recipient of two very displeased frowns - yes, Marik had heard him to.

Deciding to ignore the childish antics of his fellow entities Yugi slowly approached Joey, who looked as if he had...well...just blurted out his feelings for someone he was supposed to hate. Which was a pretty good way to sum it up, really. "Joey...?" The Dawn asked softly, uncertain on what exactly to say to comfort the blonde.

Since Kaiba seemed to much in a state of shock to do anything at all helpful, the smallest entity took it upon himself to. "Joey, are you okay?" Yugi coaxed, gently resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder and trying to pull him back to the real world.

Slowly brown eyes flickered to meet concerned purple, and after a second's consideration the Northern Lights gave the smallest shake of his head. Not that Yugi had expected him to say 'Yes I'm perfectly okay!' and proceed as if nothing happened.

Sighing softly the Dawn carefully coaxed his friend to his feet. "Yami, I'm taking Joey to somewhere quiet, okay?" Yugi murmured softly, earning the briefest of nods from his lover before he led the stricken blonde from the clearing, the force field obediently falling away at the entities command.

Silence fell over the clearing, then Bakura cleared his throat. "Hey, Misty. Yer blonde's getting away."

Dark blue eyes snapped into focus and Kaiba blinked rapidly as his mind finally finished it's lap and came crashing into the finish line. "Joey!" The Mist yelled, leaping to his feet and barrelling after the blonde.

Only to smack face first into the force field and stumble backwards, shooting a filthy glare at the hysterically laughing duo known as the Moon and Sun.

"Very mature." Yami drawled sarcastically, giving a small wave, and air shimmered briefly. "You can go through now." He added coolly to Kaiba, who gave him the stiffest of nods before hurrying off after Yugi and Joey.

"Aw damn it, now I'm bored again." Bakura whined, then instantly regretted it when purple eyes lit up, a mischievous leer slowly spreading across Marik's face. "...I _really_ need to think before I speak."

That was about the point Yami decided it was a good time to levitate the still slumbering stars and make a quick exit.

* * *

_I've made it to 100 reviews eeeeh!! -squeels-  
_


	29. At The Deli

_And next chapter! You're all lucky; I would have waited until tomorrow to upload it, if not for two things. One, I'm going to my Aunt's and so I wouldn't be home until __**really**__ late and I'd probably be to tired to put it up. Two, guilt gnaws at my stomach._

_This chapter introduces...well...something I'm amazed no one asked about. O_o; I figured __**someone**__ would get curious, but not a single person enquired as to __**where all the humans were**__. You guys don't care about yer own race - jerks. Just kidding. So for the first time, we have __**people**__! Not elites, not entities, not plants. Actually humans. x: For the first time in this fan fiction. Ever._

_I was actually putting off doing this chapter because I thought it'd be hard - I'm not a KaibaxJoey person. I mean, I __**love**__ the pairing. But I don't read it nearly as often as the other pairings, so I'm not really familiar with writing them. But this chapter actually...came to me surprisingly easily once I buckled down and started._

_Anyway. Onwards, shall we?_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh...BakuraxMarik. Nuff said**

**

* * *

**

"Hello Master Yugi!" "Good evening, Master Yugi!" "Been a while, Master Yugi."

Grinning a little sheepishly and waving at each greeting, the Dawn found it increasingly hard to focus on his friend. Maybe coming into the city hadn't been his _best_ idea, but it would make it hard for Kaiba to track them. Which, he assumed, is what Joey needed at the current time in being.

The mentioned blonde was currently thudding his forehead dully against the wooden top of the deli table they were sitting at. Yugi had taken his friend into the nearby city of Domino, hoping maybe some food would help settle his stomach as well as his nerves. Needless to say, after watching Joey smack his forehead into his plate of spaghetti for a couple minutes, the entity had decided to eat the food himself so the cooks wouldn't have a heart attack that their food had been rejected.

After all, it wasn't every day one of the four entities made an appearance...well...anywhere. They tended to avoid large crowds, preferring to keep to themselves and out of company of humans. So when one showed up, you made damn well sure everything was absolutely _perfect_.

And he had to admit, it was really good spaghetti. Give or take a few blonde hairs.

Sighing softly as he washed the pasta down with a tall glass of coke - the tallest the place had to offer - Yugi sat in silence for a moment. It wasn't like the table was doing Joey any damage; the Dawn had made sure the wood had turned pillow like at the first hit of skin.

But he _was_ getting worried. "Joey...Okay, Joey, Come'on. Stop that. You're upsetting people." Yugi coaxed - though he couldn't be sure if that was true, or if people were just wondering how on _earth_ anyone could be upset while in the presence of an entity. He couldn't really tell; nor did he make any attempts to ask.

Releasing a loud groan tear-stained brown eyes lifted from the wood, blinking blurrily at the concerned violet, then with a loud sigh Joey sat up properly. "I just...I can't believe I _said_ that...Oh by the Dawn, what was I thinking!?"

It took a lot of effort for Yugi not to giggle; hearing his friend swear to his name always made him feel funny. Most people swore to God, or Ra, or something of that manner. But most of the elites swore to whichever entity they were closest to. Still gave him a funny feeling.

"You were thinking, 'What _gorgeous_ eyes that Mist has'." Yugi offered politely; in response the Northern Lights sputtered, gaping at him in shock.

"You were listening to my thoughts!?" He shrieked, earning himself several disproving stares. Higher then humans an elite may be, _no one_ approved of someone acting so _disrespecting_ to an entity. If an entity wanted to look in your mind, you let them, and smiled and thanked them afterwards for thinking you had a mind worth looking into.

But Yugi merely giggled, giving a small shake of his head as he polished off his coke - which was replaced seconds afterwards by a waiter that had probably been watching him the entire time. Which of course meant he wasn't paying attention to the other customers, but they _all_ understood that the Dawn took priority over them.

Thanking the waiter - who instantly turned bright red and wandered off with a giddy grin on his face - Yugi grinned innocently at his friend. "No, of course not Joey. You know I'd never do that. But it's pretty obvious what you're thinking; mainly by the fact you were pretty much staring at his eyes the entire time we were sitting there."

Flushing at that Joey sunk lower into his chair, obviously wishing the floor would swallow him up. But since he wasn't an entity and couldn't command things to do whatever he wanted, it remained firm beneath his feet. "Is it really _that_ obvious!?" He groaned - at Yugi's nod he scowled. "Then _why_ the heck didn't he ever notice!?"

"Because he..uhm...How did you put it? Has a..." Yugi hesitated; he had never been one to speak harsh words, even if just quoting something someone else said. It made him squeamish.

Luckily Joey got what he meant, nodding grudgingly. "Has a ten foot pole up his...well...y'know." Now, the Northern Lights _didn't_ have problems saying crude things. Except in Yugi's presence. Because it somehow _always_ got back to Yami, and simply put, Yami did _not_ appreciate usage of foul language around the Dawn.

So Joey made a very big effort to watch his tongue, because he did _not_ fancy having it ripped out one day.

"Yes, that. So obviously he's far to uncomfortable to notice anything other then his own...discomfort." Yugi stated airily, and Joey snorted loudly. The Dawn smiled a tad sheepishly, since he also hated to say anything bad about anyone, but it seemed to cheer his friend up. Which had been the original goal.

Feeling a lot more relaxed - it was really hard to be anything other then relaxed while in the smallest entities presence - Joey just realized how hungry he was. And instantly mourned the loss of his spaghetti. "Now I wish I had eaten it.." He muttered.

"What can I get for you sir?" The sudden voice caused both of them to start slightly; Joey blinked up warily at the black haired waitress smiling at them. Wow - he had a feeling she'd been hovering the entire time just in case one of them needed something. Being the friend of an entity certainly had it's perks. Creepy though.

"Uh, yes, thank you..." The blonde squinted his eyes slightly, making out the nametag on the girls low-cut blouse. _Very_ low-cut blouse. Jeesh. "Vivian."

She giggled at the use of her name, batting her eyes at the two of them. Where as Joey shrunk away from the attention - he knew when someone was flirting with him, and he knew he did _not_ like the attention - Yugi seemed completely undisturbed. People always did that around him, so he didn't really find it strange anymore. After all, if you had a chance to speak with an entity, you tended to enjoy every second of it.

"Well then, what can I get you fine gentleman today?" She chirped; she had a slight accent, but was obviously making an attempt to not show it.

Glancing at the Dawn, who merely shook his head - entities didn't _need_ to eat, he just did to be polite, but since he already ate a plate of spaghetti he was good - Joey glanced back at her. "I'll order a steak. Medium-rare. And some garlic toast. And a chicken soup. And a coke. Large."

Big meal, but he didn't have to worry about paying; _no one_ dared put a check at a table an entity was sitting at. Especially not the Dawn, because the Dusk _would_ find them. And shove said check down their throat.

Vivian nodded, writing down the order. "Master Yugi...?" She addressed, voice shaking slightly as she spoke to the entity - as was the usual response.

Which was slightly disheartening, because Yugi _hated_ when people acted so...nervous around him. It made it hard to make friends with humans, because they acted much more skittish then elites. Mentally he sighed, but gave her an encouraging smile. "No thank you, I already ate."

"Of course, Master Yugi. I'll be back with your order soon, sir." Vivian added to Joey, then turned and sauntered away, obviously shaking slightly from being so near to Yugi. At least he knew it was from excitement and not fear, as it would be if she had been addressing, say, Bakura.

No one liked talking to the Moon, except the stars. Because the Moon tended to be..._to pleasant_. In an unnerving kind of way. Even more so now, since he had a shadow that went berserk if you even so much as used a weird tone while speaking to Bakura.

Marik was, without a doubt, the most intimidating and unpredictable entity. Which made him the most dangerous.

"Anyway's," Joey spoke up, forcing himself to get back on topic. Which he really didn't _want_ to, but he couldn't really avoid it now. To late. Damn. "I just...I have _no_ idea what to say to him _now_. Maybe I should just avoid him for a couple days...or months...or _years_.."

Something had caught Yugi's eye over Joey's shoulder, and the entity blinked slowly before giving the blonde an uneasy smile. "Uhm, yes, well that might be a little hard _now_..." He murmured.

A sense of dread fell over Joey. "_Please_ tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means..." He begged, then cringed when presence loomed over him from behind.

"Joey, we need to talk." Kaiba stated coolly; Joey decided it was a good time to reintroduce his forehead to the table.

And Yugi just calmly sipped from his coke, settling in for what he knew was going to be a very tense conversation.

* * *

_On another note, I miss Bakura and Marik already D: Only one chapter later. Sniff emo me. Sorry to all my Psychoshippers, but I __**did**__ promise some very patient Puppyshippers I'd do this. I'll make it up to ya'll, I promise. I just don't want any hanging threads when I finish this._

_Also..GODS YUGIOH HAS BARELY ANY GIRLS YAGH! I found it REALLY hard to find an actor for the waitress. I bet you're all wondering, "There's still Serenity, and Anzu/Tea{I prefer Anzu}, and Mai!" but I have plans for them. So they're out. Ugh. _

_Anyway's....R&R, pwease! I LOVE reviews! I really, really do. They make me feel all fuzzy. And loved. ^^_


	30. Let's Work This Out

_Sorry sorry sorry!! Argh! –facedesk- Sorry for uploading so late! Been a busy week! ANIMETHON! I was gonna go as Ryou and my friend was Malik, but then I couldn't find a wig so I went as Ishizu instead. I was fun as hell. I actually finished this last night, but then stupid FF wouldn't me in. I'm doing this on my friends laptop right now. Heh_

_Enjoy your puppyshipping, my beloved readers_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Akefia and Atemu would become regular characters. And a couple.**

**

* * *

**

Awkward did not even _begin _to describe the next twenty minutes of silence that came to pass; despite his statement of conversation being required, Kaiba seemed more content to sit and stare at Joey with an unreadable expression. Which, of course, set the blonde even more on edge – the only thing keeping him from bolting was the Dawn's presence, a constant reassurance that Kaiba couldn't throttle him.

Meanwhile Yugi remained surprisingly calm and composed, making his way through four glasses of coke, one chocolate milk, and a mint chocolate milkshake while waiting for the two elites to start talking things over. However, by the look of things, that wasn't going to happen for a _while_. Unless someone interfered.

Two guesses who that someone would have to be – the first one doesn't count.

"So, Joey, Kaiba, I do believe you two have something to say to each other?" Yugi tried to jump start the conversation he knew both the others were avoiding.

Of course, that instantly sent the Mist into a state of defensiveness. "What? _I_ have nothing to say! _He's_ the one with the problem here!" Then, as if in afterthought, he added a snarling, "You stay out of this runt!"

"_Ahem_." The loud cough caused almost everyone – minus a certain Dawn – to flinch in both surprise and fear from the sheer hostility seeping off that one sound. A lightly tanned hand landed hard on Kaiba's shoulder, earning a pained hiss from the elite as the new arrival leaned over him. "That's _Master Yugi_ to you, Mist. I suggest you remember your manners before I have to teach them to you again."

A slightly nervous giggle escaped Yugi. "Yami, please, that's not necessary." The Dawn soothed, smiling at the glowering Dusk in a calming manner, trying to keep his boyfriend from breaking Kaiba's shoulder.

If he hadn't already – the pained grimace on the Mist's face wasn't very promising. Joey's eyes were flicking rapidly from one entity to the next, then to Kaiba, and then back to the elites. Everyone knew that, even though Yami and Kaiba had become sort of somewhat friends, the Mist still walked a constant fine line.

Moreover, there was no better way to break that line then to be disrespectful to Yugi. Luckily, the Dusk seemed soothed by Yugi's words because he gave the shoulder one last warning squeeze before sliding around the table to drop into the seat beside the other entity.

"My sincerest apologies, _Master Yugi_." Kaiba grated out, hands fisting in an obvious attempt too not rub his throbbing shoulder. _Fuck_ Yami had a tight grip.

Smiling softly and stirring the small amount of milkshake that remained in his glass – he had politely refused a refill – Yugi merely shook his head. "You're forgiven of course, Mist. However, if you could _please_ refocus on the matter at hand." _Really _had to keep them on topic here; couldn't let them both keep dancing around this as they had been.

After all, Marik and Bakura had been doing that for _years_, and it had gotten way out of hand. So best to snipe the bud now before it grew into a rose bush – they really didn't need any more of those prickly thorns in the side.

Hm, he was beginning to think like Yami. Good thing or bad thing? Didn't matter right now – right now, he needed to focus on getting the two reluctant elites to communicate.

By the look on Kaiba's face, the Mist _clearly_ did not intend to be the one to start. So instead the Dawn turned to Joey, who met his eye hesitantly before giving a weak nod. Inhaling deeply, the Northern Lights let out a loud sigh before staring Kaiba straight in the face.

"Look, Kaiba, I'm not going to beat around the bush – not only because it's just to stressing, Master Bakura might also throw a fit about me invading Tristan's-"

"Rebecca's the bush." Yugi reminded politely, trying hard not to giggle; Bakura was _serious_ about those plants. By the grin on Yami's face, he was thinking along pretty much the same lines.

"-Right. Rebecca's personal space." Realizing he was getting off topic and that Kaiba was looking at him as if he was a rambling idiot, Joey gave a sharp shake of his head to refocus. "So here's what I have to say to you. You're an arrogant prick, a full-of-himself idiot, hot as hell, and I would _love_ if you would be my boyfriend."

There was a long, tense silence. Suddenly it occurred to Joey that everyone in the deli was currently listening to the conversation with bated breath. That's when he remembered why he avoided humans; they were so damn _nosy_!

Unable to stare into those cold, calculating eyes anymore the Northern Lights jerked his head to the side, breaking eye contact with Kaiba and gazing at the wall in a desperate attempt to not begin hyperventilating.

Yami tensed slightly as the Mist shifted, ready to attack the elite if he even so much as _hinted_ he intended to harm his Aibou's friend.

"Joey." Kaiba drawled, leaning over the table and forcing the blonde to lean away as the brunette invaded his personal space. "You're the world's biggest moron, useless, loudmouthed, brainless, beautiful, and I would _love_ to be your boyfriend."

Silence. Complete and utter stunned silence; in that second, Joey wasn't breathing. All he could do was stare slack-jawed at the still calm Mist, who was gazing deep into his shocked brown with determined steel blue.

The next instant Joey lunged forward across the table, throwing his arms around the other's neck and capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Without hesitation Kaiba draped his arms around the blond's waist and hoisted him across the table and into his lap, kissing him back just as hungrily.

This of course caused several tables to burst into catcalls and whistles, but neither elite seemed to hear them.

Nodding contently to himself Yugi finished the last of his milkshake then rose to his feet, giving Yami a look that clearly said 'our work here is done'. Nodding in agreement the Dusk rose to his feet, giving a wave of his hand to summon a handful of bills to the table – as previously mentioned payment wasn't _required_, but he knew Dawn liked it when they paid – and then followed his beloved out the door.

Leaving Kaiba and Joey to get acquainted with each other – and their clothes to get acquainted with the floor.

* * *

_On that note, someone asked if there will be Marik and Bakura sex. To be honest…I HAVE NO CLUE! Yes, no, maybe. I make no promises. If there is though…Marik is uke forever! Except when Bakura's nice and agrees to switch. I have my reasons_

_R&R plz!_


	31. After Effects Of To Much Sugar

_I....have nothing to say. Next chapter, more foreshadowing, ext ext. ;d_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh...Psychoshipping{Worst punchline evah}**

**

* * *

**

Droplets gathered on the blades of grass as he billowed past, feet crackling and sparking with every light step he made. The very air around him was alive and static, the taste of danger following him every where.

Dark eyes wandered over the land before him; and lit upon a small, insignificant stone, which normally he would have overlooked if not for one key detail. Droplets of pale red, almost purple in shade, coated the sharp tip of the rock. Intrigued and with the smallest flicker of dark hope, the shadowed figure kneeled down in front of the pebble.

Carefully he reached out, just lightly touching the warm liquid, and brought it close to his face with a critical expression. After a moment's hesitation he flicked his tongue out, catching the droplet with a thoughtful hum.

Delight lit up his features. This was it! The remaining ingredient! Throwing his head back he let out a booming laugh, jerking to his feet and spinning in a moment of pure ectasy. "I've found it! The final ingredient!" He exclaimed to absolutely no one, insane grin spread across his face, matching the crazy gleam in his eyes.

Then he came to a stop, frowning thoughtfully. "...Fuck I'm creepy..."

* * *

"Aibo-Yugi! Please, for the love of..! Slow down!" Came the desperate cry as Yami made failed attempt after failed attempt to catch the other entity, who was dashing around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Upon reflection, letting Yugi have four glasses of coke, a chocolate milk, and a milkshake _probably_ wasn't the smartest idea anyone had ever had. Dawn on a sugar-rush was _not_ a good thing; which Yami was beginning to realize now as he tried desperately to coax the other down from the cloud he was currently situated on.

Meanwhile, the other four occupants of the area were finding the whole situation the funniest thing they had ever since. Of course Malik and Ryou - being only elites, and knowing better then to laugh outright at an entity - were covering their mouths and hiding in each other's shoulders in an attempt to muffle their giggles.

Marik and Bakura, however, were flat out on their backs laughing like a couple of hyena's. "Us above Y-yami! H-how hard can i-it be to c-control someone half y-your size!?" Bakura managed to gasp out between laughter, pushing himself into a half sitting position so he could watch the scene easier.

"Shut it, Moon! As if you're any better!" Yami snapped, shooting the other a murderous glare. This of course caused the albino to frown, obviously confused by the statement.

"Hey, I have perfect control over Marik! You don't see _him_ running around on clouds!" Bakura exclaimed; earning himself a miffed expression from the mentioned blond, who had sat up and been listening to the conversation.

"You have _control_ over me now do you?" He practically growled, a dangerous glint flickering into purple eyes. Instantly a nervous grin flitted across pale skin, and the snarl died on Marik's lips.

Sure the two had been together for a while, and Bakura had become braver - but he still tended to shy away when the blonde got _to_ angry. Which frustrated Marik to no end, and so he _really_ tried to avoid snarling at the other as best he could.

The end result was an awkward silence between them, since neither really had an idea on how to continue the conversation. Bakura was worried about pissing off Marik, Marik was pissed off at worrying Bakura. Thus, they reached a stand still.

"Catch me Yami!" Luckily, there was still the sugar-hyped Dawn around to break said silence as Yugi leapt off the cloud, seemingly forgetting in his rush that he could _fly_ and thus really didn't need to be caught.

Releasing a startled yelp, the Dusk barely managed to react fast enough to catch Yugi - unfortunately, the short reaction time also cost him his footing, so the two toppled backwards. Of course the ground had a much _faster_ reaction time, and so the impact was more like falling onto a pile of pillows then hard earth.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed, trying to sound scolding but it was _really_ hard to be angry when Yugi was giggling hysterically and clinging to him like glue. This of course offered Marik and Bakura an easy out of their tense situation, since laughing at the Dusk was always a good way to relax.

Suddenly Bakura stiffened, a small frown flickering across his face as something dripped from Yugi's knee. "Hey! Yami, he's bleeding!" The Moon exclaimed, causing both the Dusk and the Sun to snap to attention.

"He's wha-Hey! He is! And it's a deep one!" Marik pointed out the rather nasty looking gash on Yugi's knee - an injury that was obviously not causing him any harm, but it certainly didn't look very pretty and was turning the grass a rather unusual shade of purplish-green.

Red eyes widened in shock. "Yugi! Why didn't tell me you hurt yourself!?" Yami gave a small push, causing the Dawn to tumble backwards and land on the ground, which allowed Yami easy access to Yugi's injury.

Pulling a face Yugi reached out to gently take Yami's hands in his own - obviously, the other's concern was more then enough to sober him up. "I didn't feel it; it's not like I can bleed to death, or get some horrible infection, so it's not like it's a _bad_ thing. Of course it doesn't look very pretty does it?"

Sighing in frustration Yami frowned. "It doesn't matter if it won't cause any problems - I still don't like you getting hurt." He muttered, staring at the wound and watching as it obediently sealed up, leaving only the small flecks of blood to show it had ever been there. "Just...be more careful, okay?"

Looking guilty and more then a lit sheepish Yugi nodded. "Alright. Sorry Yami." He whispered, tugging the other entity down for an apologetic kiss.

Bakura mock-gagged in the background, causing Marik to snicker loudly. "Could you _be_ in more fuzzy wuzzy?" The albino drawled with an over exaggerated roll of his eyes, and his blonde..._boyfriend, lover?_....frowned in contemplation.

"Well, you could be them." Marik pointed, and Bakura followed his finger to discover the reason behind Ryou and Malik's sudden silence. The two star's had curled up beside each other's on the grass and were murmuring softly to each other's, eyes closed but obviously not quite asleep.

Bakura nodded grudgingly. "Okay, good point."

The two fell in silence for a while, then Bakura - as if suddenly inspired - lurched to his feet and trotted off at a swift pace. There was only a second of startled inaction before Marik scrambled to his feet and hurried after the Moon, confused and slightly concerned by the sudden leave.

"Bakura? Pretty?" Marik called as he trotted up to walk alongside the other, who remained surprisingly impassive, a strange look in red hued brown. When he received no response the entity became even more worried. "Bakura-"

Whatever he had been about to say died on his lips as the pale entity came to a halt and spun around to face him, eyes critical and frown thin. Startled Marik took a small step back, only to step forward again, reaching out as if to touch one of Bakura's cheeks.

A pale hand shot up, catching his tanned one and holding it in a tight grip. Now the Sun was _really_ worried. "Bakura? What's going on?" Marik enquired, searching the other's face with open concern.

Bakura inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as if bracing himself for something he felt he was going to regret. Finally he reopened them to stare the blond straight in the face, determination clear on his face.

There was no backing out. He had to know _now_; even if it killed him.

"Marik...do you love me?"

* * *

_DUNDUNDUNDUN!...FLEE! -runs from enraged readers-_

_R&R for Marik's answer!_


	32. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

_Sorry, day late! I've been busy as hell this past week - volunteering at the Fringe all week. Then yesterday I started, but my mom was performing live on SL, and her mic is EXTREMELY sensitive and my typing's loud so...I wasn't allowed to finish._

_Done now though! Next one should actually be up soon-ish, cuz I have an idea for it_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Marik and Bakura would probably be the main characters....And the main couple**

**

* * *

**

The silence that followed was the most suffocating thing he had ever experienced. Every second that ticked by twisted the knot in his stomach tighter, head spinning as the fear sank deeper into his veins. As much as he tried, Bakura was unable to meet the other's eyes, fixing his gaze on the ground.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, hands curling into fists. "_Well_!?" The Moon snapped, jerking his head up to glare into the purple eyes of the Sun; the gaze was held for all of a second before Marik jerked his head down. An action that only further dug the knife into his heart. "Oh." Bakura whispered; the silence, the avoidance, was more then enough to give him his answer.

"Bakura..." Marik started, only to break off, uncertainty and guilt clear in his voice. It was that fact that forced Bakura to face the painful truth; _no_.

"I see." Letting the hurt seep from his voice to be replaced by icy cold, Bakura rounded his shoulders. "Fine. I should have..._fine_." Hands clenched so tight his nails drove ten crescent moon shaped marks into his palm, the Moon spun sharply on his heel, turning his back to the other.

A pained gasp came from behind him. "Bakura, wait-!" Marik began, voice desperate and panicked, but Bakura didn't wait for him to finish. Bitter and hurt he stormed off, ignoring the shouts of his name. When his ears detected the sound of feet hurrying after him, the albino did the first thing that came to mind; he vanished.

For most people, it would have taken an effort to do - for him all it took was the briefest of thoughts, and suddenly he was standing in the billowing winds of the arctic. This was the place he had chosen for several reasons; one, he was a being of the cold. Night and cold went hand in hand, so naturally Bakura was the most comfortable in the bitter chill. Secondly, the Sun _loathed_ the cold. So, with any luck, it would be one of the last places to check.

Because at that moment, Bakura really, _really_ needed to be alone. Allowing himself to sink into the knee deep snow, unharmed by the freezing icicles that clung to his body, the Moon curled his knees to his chest. That done, he allowed the first wretched sob to wrack through his form.

Marik didn't love him - them _damn _it, why the fuck hadn't this been brought up sooner!? Then again, it really wasn't much of a mystery as to why nothing had been mentioned before. After all, Bakura had made _quite_ the effort to _avoid_ the whole thing at all costs....because he had a feeling it was going to end like this.

Resting his chin on his knees the Moon gazed blankly into space, tears making their way steadily down his face; humourlessly he noted that he was one of four beings in the world who could cry in the freezing cold, and _not_ have their tears turn to ice.

After all, the cold _knew_ better then to do such a thing. If the Moon wanted to cry, he was _going to fucking cry_ until he was good and ready to stop. Or until Marik found him, but with any luck, he had at _least_ an hour before the blond found him. If he was even looking...that thought was like a slap in his face. Stomach wrenching uncomfortably Bakura clamped his eyes closed, trying hard to fight off the sudden nausea raising in his belly.

It was at that exact moment, it suddenly dawned on him that maybe Marik _wouldn't_ come looking for him. After all, the Sun didn't love him, right? So why would he waste time searching for him? Suddenly it was incredibly hard to keep the bile down.

"Master Bakura...?" The hesitant yet deeply concerned broke through the silence, and Bakura's eyes snapped opened. Who..? Blinking the tears back he slowly tilted his head to the side, eyes locating and focusing on the form standing behind him.

Short brown hair fell loosely over similar coloured eyes; pale blues and whites decorated the female's form, billowing untamed in the harsh winds. Oh. Of _course_. Who else would be out here in the freezing cold!?

"Hello, Anzu." Bakura greeted politely, earning a nervous smile from the Winter; out of the four seasons, he was most acquainted with her. Which was to be expected, since they both shared the same love for the cold and snow. Once again silence fell over his head, but for some reason it didn't feel quite as heavy as it had before - Bakura didn't even bat an eye when a sign of movement announced Anzu had moved to sit beside him.

Though he could feel her curious gaze on him, Bakura wasn't worried about her questioning the tears staining his face. Like most other beings, the Winter knew her place; which was a good couple stories beneath the Moon. "Anzu..." The name was said almost as a sigh, startling both of them; Bakura hadn't even _intended_ to speak, so it was just as surprising to him as it was to her.

"Y-yes Master B-Bakura?" She stammered in response, obviously having not expected him to address her. That made two of them. However, despite being just as taken aback as she was, Bakura didn't have any hesitations on what he said next.

"You've experienced unrequited love before, haven't you?" He murmured; the words drew a startled gasp from the season sitting beside him, and the Moon could feel shocked eyes gazing at the side of his head. Of course, they both already knew the answer - that conversation had been many years ago.

The Winter had been hopelessly in love with a certain lighthearted entity; however, due to her own insecurities and fear of said entities guardian, she had spoken her feelings to no one. It was by pure observation that Bakura had taken note of her feeling and, being the helpful and _ever so caring _Moon that he was, told her to stop being a moron and tell Yugi.

Needless to say, Anzu had freaked out before even saying 'hello'. However, simply because he felt like somewhat of a kindred spirit to her - relatively speaking - Bakura had chosen not to scorn her for it. Instead he had sat her down for an entity to season talk, which had probably been one of the most awkward talks he had ever had up until he and - _don't think about him right now! _- well...anyway's.

Ever since then, he and Anzu had been _kind of sort of maybe friends_. Much like Yami and Kaiba. Only without the occasional random desire to implant ones fist into a very annoying Mist's face. Hey, why the fuck didn't he do _that_ instead of coming here? Punching someone would help relieve the tension, and especially someone who forgot his place so them damned ofte - Anzu was looking at him strangely now.

Shaking his head, Bakura realized he should really focus. Just throwing something like _that_ and then not explaining it? Yeah, smart. Of course if he really wanted to he could get up and leave right now without ever explaining himself because, once again, _he was the fucking Moon_, but he kind of enjoyed her occasional company.

Releasing a heavy sigh the entity once again let his chin rest on his knees, arms curling around them protectively. "It's just....How did you cope with it?" A small pause, and then Anzu made a small sound of sad understanding.

"You and Master Marik are having problems, aren't you?" She murmured softly, and Bakura's eyes briefly flickered over to look at her before refocusing elsewhere. "Look, Master Bakura...I don't know what you want me to say. I know it hurts a lot, loving someone and knowing they don't return it. But...I guess just over time, it gets easier. Time heals all wounds, right? It never stops _hurting_, but it gets more bearable...le....oh."

Something about that last word caused an unpleasant churning in his stomach; as did the sudden wideness of the Winter's eyes, and the unnatural heat that suddenly began to wave through the area. "..._Fuck_." Was all Bakura managed to groan before burning hands gripped his arms and jerked him to his feet, spinning him on the spot so he was gazing deeply into dark purple eyes.

In that instant, the horrible realization of exactly what he had done sank into the Moon's mind. He had stormed out - on the fucking _Sun_. The same Sun known to light fire to people because they spoke a tick to loudly while he was sleeping, the same Sun who still tended to flip on him when they had a bad argument, the _same Sun who had nearly mangled him a good billion times_!

And now Bakura was face to face with a snarling, fuming, _royally pissed off_ Marik. Upon reflection, maybe disappearing like that _hadn't_ been such a good idea. One does not walk out on the Sun and get away with it.

There was a flare of heat and suddenly Bakura found the snow beneath his feet replaced by warm wood; oh, Marik had brought them 'home'. Lovely. "Marik, I-" Bakura began, desperate to try and do _something_ before the blonde ripped his head off.

He never got the chance; instead he found all attempts to speak useless - after all, it's rather hard to speak when someone's kissing you with such desperation you might think they were under the impression you'd die if they stopped.

Okay, so maybe Marik wasn't as mad as he thought. Of course, the bruising grip on his arms was _kind_ of contradictory to that statement....

* * *

_Yes another cliffhanger kind of x: Also, Anzu is introduced! NO I WILL NOT BE BASHING HER ANYTIME SOON SO TO BAD -_- I don't /mind/ Anzu; I kind of like her, to be honest. She can be a bitch, but overall, she's an okay character =/_


	33. He Loves Me

_Gyugh! -hides- Sorry, sorry, sorry! Gomen, gomen, gomen! I know I'm late! But it's just been a very hectic week. My birthday was on the 27th, I had a sleepover, then on the 29th I had horrible stomach aches and kept nearly throwing up. Then yesterday was my brother's birthday, and I __**still**__ kept nearly throwing up, and then today mom decides we needed to tear up the carpet in front of our door._

_So, ugh. I'm late. I'm laaate~! So here you go._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, anyone who even /mentioned/ GX would be assassinated....wait, why can't that happen now? **

**

* * *

**

In that instant, the entire world seemed to flip around. Once again he found himself at a complete loss on what exactly went on in that fiery head of his - though the grip on his arms, which was really beginning to _hurt_, clearly stated the other was _pissed_....the sheer desperation in the kiss spoke otherwise. Both scared of the other's wrath, as well as more then a little confused by the whole situation, Bakura found himself at a complete loss on what to do.

It wasn't until the distinct taste of _salt_ clicked in his brain that the Moon realized that it wasn't anger that was making Marik hold him so tightly. It was _fear_. When that fact finally seeped in, Bakura did the first thing that came to mind; he reached out to mirror the hold, gripping tan shoulders tightly and yanking Marik closer. The action received a muffled yelp of surprise which he ignored, pressing his lips firmly against the blond's, trying to calm the panic he could practically feel pulsating through the other's veins. There was a moment of tension - then Marik slumped forward, hands relaxing, freeing Bakura from the painful grip.

Carefully the albino eased backwards, not enough to pull away, but enough to break the kiss. Instead of releasing his own hold on Marik's shoulders Bakura simply loosened it, instead massaging the muscles beneath his fingers.

In the silence that followed, it was easy for him to detect the sharp breaths coming from the blond, and a sense of guilt began to bubble in his stomach. "Sh.." Bakura murmured softly, releasing the other, only to wrap his arms around Marik's waist in a protective hold. Instantly the Sun pitched forward, burying his face in his throat with a wretched sob. Sighing softly Bakura slowly let himself sink downwards, coaxing Marik to fall with him, until the two were sitting on the floor; Marik pressed against him, Bakura pressed to a wall that hadn't been there seconds before.

Finally Marik's tears quieted down, body shaking only slightly as they sat there. At some point Bakura had zoned out, having been lulled by the methodical actions of his own fingers. However, he jerked back into focus when the other muttered something, the words rather professionally muffled by his shirt. Frowning he stopped massaging the other's shoulders, looking down at the mass of blonde buried against his chest. "Marik, I didn't understand a word you just sa-"

"Never do that again!" Marik's yell interrupted him; blinking rapidly, Bakura found himself unable to look away when tear stained eyes snapped up to glare into his own. "Don't you ever just...just take off like that..." The anger slipped from his voice, a tremble replacing it as the Sun slumped forward again, bracing his forehead against the shocked form of the Moon. "You...You just vanished. And I didn't know where you went, and I-I couldn't f-find you..." Marik's words were rapidly falling apart, voice cracking as his emotions began to overflow.

Relief washed through Bakura like a tidal wave; Marik wasn't angry, he was scared. That he could deal with - fear was fixable. Fear wasn't dangerous to his person. Heaving a small sigh of relief the albino stroked the other's back soothingly, waiting until Marik calmed down again before speaking. "I needed some time alone." He murmured, making sure to keep his voice level; from experience, he knew Marik was capable of going from any emotion to pissed _very_ fast.

In response the Sun sniffed rather loudly, hands shifting to fist the front of Bakura's shirt. "It was mean, running off like that." Marik muttered, voice having once again levelled out - at this point the Moon was really starting to get a head ache from the blonds constant mood changes. "You didn't even give me a chance to answer."

Instantly Bakura stiffened. Fuck. In all the confusion, he had _completely_ forgotten about the whole reason he had run off in the first place. Seeming to sense his thought pattern Marik tightened his hold on the albino's shirt, clearly stating that another attempt to escape would end in pants 'spontaneously' combusting. So despite the uncomfortable clenching of his chest, Bakura resisted the urge to run.

Fire in certain sensitive areas did _not_ sound fun, thank you very much. "Look, Marik, just forget it. I was being stupid and it doesn't even really matter so-" Upon reflection, speaking when someone's mouth was covering your own is _really_ difficult. Thus all attempts on further communication was abandoned as Bakura found his mouth being successfully plundered, finding himself unable to stop from granting Marik complete access.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it had begun, purple eyes burning into his own. "Don't _ever_ do that again." Marik growled, the sound causing Bakura to cringe. Alright, anger was back; since escape was still being hampered by hands gripping his shirt, the best option was to brace himself for pain.

Guilt flickered across deep purple and then Marik sighed, loosening his hold and shaking his head softly. "Stop....stop that. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just..." The Sun hissed in frustration, shifting to brace his forehead against a pale shoulder. "I'm just...." Apparently Marik wasn't sure himself what he 'just' was, since he gave up attempting to talk. Instead the two sat there in an uncomfortable silence, both seemingly at a loss on what to say.

Finally the Sun released a small sound, sounding almost like a tired chuckle, letting out a soft sigh against Bakura's shoulder. "Yes."

Bakura blinked. Wait, what? _Yes_? Where the fuck had that come from!? Running rapidly through the conversation - or lack there of - they just had, he tried desperately to find at exactly _which_ point he asked or said anything that required confirmation. Only to find himself at a complete and total loss, since there _wasn't one_, which left him feeling extremely wrong footed. "What..?"

A small snicker escaped the other entity, then Marik shifted back to press his forehead against Bakura's, gazing deeply into confused red hued brown. "_Yes_." He repeated in a slightly amused but nonetheless firm voice, only seeming to find the growing bewilderment in Bakura's face all the more funny.

Now a little annoyed the Moon scowled, hands resting against the Sun's lower back. "Yes, _what_?" Bakura growled, mildly relieved when Marik didn't seem at all bothered by the frustration in his voice. Instead the blond merely laughed, rubbing his nose against the albino's - earning himself a very, _very_ miffed expression from Bakura.

"Yes," Marik murmured yet again, only this time with a rather peculiar tone in his voice. It was almost...adoring, the small smile on his face working to successfully bewitch the Moon. Tanned hands slid up to gently stroke pale cheeks, eyes gazing softly into Bakura's. Then, with the sweetest of grins, he finished with, "I love you."

Everything came to a screeching halt. Not literally, of course, since Yami probably wouldn't be happy if the Moon decided to stop time. Again. It was funny the first two times - then it got annoying, so Bakura's rights to mess with the time continuum were revoked until he could be more responsible. Besides, it had right out confused Solomon - Father Time really wasn't use to time stopping without his permission.

That was about the point Bakura clued into the fact that, in his shock, his mind had gone into a limbo. Which probably wasn't the best idea, since Marik was looking more and more insecure as the seconds ticked by. Alright, so, focus on...

_Marik fucking loves him_! Eyes widening dramatically, it was in that instant things finally clicked in his mind. Marik just said he loved him. _Marik just said he loved him_! Why hello again euphoria, it's been a while. Mind taking over for a bit? It would seem common sense just walked into a wall and is now stumbling around like a drunken moron.

"Us above Marik why the fuck didn't you just say that earlier!?" Bakura exclaimed with a loud groan, deciding it was his turn to smack his forehead dully against the other's shoulders. "Instead of just standing there staring at me? It would have saved us all this fucking drama, and I wouldn't have a headache, and you wouldn't have had to come find me and..." A pause, and then he leaned back to scowl at the blond. "You just like making things difficult don't you?"

Upon meeting the other's eyes Bakura let the accusing look drop from his face, instead taking in the hurt look on Marik's face. "Marik...?" The albino enquired, concerned when the blond dropped his gaze, tan hands curling into fists.

"You didn't..." Came the soft murmur, the pain clear in Marik's voice. Bakura blinked. He didn't? Didn't what? Again the Moon found himself mentally running through the conversation, trying to catch up to where they were - oh, looks like common sense had gotten it's footing and was smacking him harshly over the head with a frying pan. Of _course_.

"Marik, don't be like that." Bakura muttered, shaking his head disapprovingly. "I thought it was fucking obvious!" Grabbing the other's chin, the Moon forced the Sun to look at him, raising one eyebrow. "I," he began, pressing his forehead to Marik's with a grin. "Love you to. Better?"

There was a moment's pause, then with a loud thud Bakura was on the ground, being rather successfully smothered in affection. "Ack! Marik, don't-Ew don't lick me that's gross! Ugh, yes, calm down!" Struggling rather uselessly beneath the ecstatic blond, Bakura finally surrendered, laying back and letting the other nuzzle and kiss and lick him as he pleased.

What was the point in struggling anyway's? There was no denying he _liked_ the attention; so instead Bakura merely combed his fingers through Marik's hair, closing his eyes with a content sigh.

Yet he couldn't shake the feeling he was forgetting something important...

....wait, did he tell Yami and Yugi where they were going?

* * *

_x: Upon reflection, Marik and Bakura __**really**__ don't do their jobs, do they? Lazy bastards._

_R&R!_


End file.
